


Is it love : Unique

by Maileksa



Category: Is It Love (Visual Novels), Is it Love : Nicolae, Is it love : Mystery spell
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Kornag is the new species, New Species, Surnatural, Tag M for light lemon, Tag M for swearing, Vampires, Werewolves, drame, look at them like werebigkindasabertooth, mystery spell
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maileksa/pseuds/Maileksa
Summary: Après avoir passé le plus clair de sa jeunesse en centre d'accueil du à la tragique perte de ses parent, Aleksa ne trimballe avec elle qu'une photo fripée, un vieux journal intime ayant appartenu à sa défunte mère et un antique bouquin : ses seuls biens. À 24ans et sans le sou, la jeune femme se retrouve pensionnaire chez les Bartholy, mais cette fois en tant qu'employée. Être la nounou d'une enfant de six ans n'est peut-être pas sa vocation première, mais l'idée d'être logée, nourris en plus d'un salaire pour payer ses études constitue une chance en or pour elle.En intégrant la fac de Mystery Spell, Aleksa désire tout laisser derrière et se donner une chance d'avoir une vie normale. Mais peut-on espérer une existence règlementaire lorsque l'on est un être surnaturel ? Ou finalement, le destin l'a-t-il mené là où elle devait être ? Puisque rapidement, la jeune femme se rend compte que sous ses allures tranquilles, la petite ville est aussi mystérieuse que son nom l'indique !Aleksa est-elle prête pour Mystery Spell ou Mystery Spell est-elle prête pour Aleksa ?





	1. Chapter 1

« - Maintenant que nous avons passé en revue les principaux sujets à aborder lors du premier trimestre, quelqu’un pourrait me dire ce qu’il attend pour la suite ? »  
La salle était bondée d’élèves, surtout de jeunes femmes, mais personne n’osa lever la main. Le charismatique et surtout très séduisant enseignant ne sembla pas s’en formaliser et reprit aussitôt.  
« - Personne n’a donc mis le nez dans ses manuels durant les vacances ! »  
Son air faussement outré laissa rapidement place à un franc sourire. Naturellement, il passa une main dans ses courts cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Geste anodin, mais qui en faisait craquer plus d’une.   
« - N’en soyez pas inquiet, je me suis moi-même tenu loin de tous sujets de cours. »  
La pression sembla vite retomber sur la petite assemblée. Quelques gloussements se firent même entendre parmi les élèves qui avaient cru s’être fait prendre la main dans le sac. Il faut dire que l’intensité du professeur Jones n’avait pas son pareil pour captiver son auditoire tout en inspirant une autorité.  
« - Laissez-moi donc vous éclairer. Ce prochain trimestre nous travaillerons sur les espèces les moins connues. Celles dont on n’entend presque jamais parler. Soit parce qu’elles n’inspirent pas autant d’horreur que d’autres ou tout simplement par manque de documentation. Quelqu’un aurait une suggestion à ce propos ? Une espèce en particulier qui vous viendrait en tête.  
\- La fée des dents, lança une voix depuis le fond de l’amphi. »  
Toute la classe éclata de rire.  
« - La fée des dents, reprit le professeur Jones en haussa légèrement le ton pour inciter les élèves au calme, n’est pas une espèce à proprement parler, mais oui, nous pourrions très bien aborder ce mythe puisqu’il s’agit bien d’une créature qui ne découle pas que de l’imaginaire. Mais vous seriez bien surpris d’apprendre qu’avant de devenir cette bienfaitrice qui donne de l’argent en échange de dents, elle inspirait plutôt la crainte. Sinon, une autre suggestion ? Mlle Osboune peut-être ? »  
Une magnifique jeune femme au teint halé et aux grands yeux bruns prit la parole :  
« - Le chuppacabras serait intéressant ? »  
Une nouvelle salve de murmure s’éleva dans l’amphithéâtre alors que les élèves échangeaient vite fait leur point de vue sur la créature.  
« - En effet, ce canidé étrange, hantant nos contrées, sera présenté un peu plus loin dans mon cours. Bon point Mlle Osborne ! Et vous Mlle Anderson, une petite idée à nous partager ? »  
La voisine de droite de la nommée Osborne leva le nez de son cahier dans lequel elle griffonnait distraitement. Elle ne s’attendait pas du tout à ce qu’on lui accorde la moindre attention. Les petits dessins au plomb qui couvraient la page entière n’avaient pas échappés à l’attention de l’enseignant. Malgré tout, Jones avait l’air plus amusé qu’agacé. En moins de deux, la jeune femme sentit ses joues prendre feu. Elle se racla timidement la gorge alors que l’assistance entière portait maintenant son attention sur elle.  
« - Nous avons beaucoup parlé des loups-garous déjà, mais peut-être quelque chose de plus vague, plus global, lança-elle la voix presque tremblante.  
\- Pourriez-vous être plus précise je vous prie ? demanda le professeur Jones en ne la quittant pas des yeux.  
\- Je ne sais pas, je n’ai pas de nom précis pour ces « créatures », mais disons un peu comme un loup-garou, mais d’une autre espèce. Exemple un tigre-garou …  
\- Pourquoi pas chat-garou ou souris-garou tant que tu y es, blagua quelqu’un un peu plus haut dans les gradins. »  
La jeune femme baissa timidement les yeux sur son cahier tandis que les élèves lançaient leur propre « garou » inventé sur le vif.  
« - Garder votre calme, somma l’enseignant. »  
Sitôt demandé, sitôt donné. L’homme attendit simplement que le silence se réinstalle puis :  
« - L’idée est tout sauf bête ! Mlle Anderson n’est pas sur une fausse piste. Il existe dans bien des écrits à propos de certains personnes capables de prendre diverses formes animales. Et ce, autant dans l’Égypte ancienne qu’au moyen-âge. Bien sûr, on aura toujours cette bonne vieille image de la sorcière en chat, du vampire en chauve-souris, mais au-delà de ces derniers qui appartiennent déjà à une espèce distincte, on trouve aussi des traces d’êtres surnaturels qui ne s’apparaitraient ni à l’un, ni à l’autre de ces créatures. Qui n’auraient pour seul pouvoir que celui de revêtir une seconde forme. »  
Cette fois personne ne trouva matière à farce.  
« - Bien qu’il ne soit pas fou de faire un rapprochement avec le loup-garou, ils n’y seraient pas non plus liés, pas plus que la sorcière ou le vampire. Ce genre de spécimens auraient la possibilité de prendre une forme animale sans autre facteur extérieur. Rappelons-nous que la pleine lune est très importante à la transformation d’un loup-garou. Tandis que ce ne serait pas le cas pour cette ou ces autres espèces. Appelons-les donc des « métamorphes » puisque comme Mlle Anderson nous l’a exprimé, aucun titre ne leur sont réellement dédié. Trop peu de textes et de références pour confirmer une population disons suffisante pour leur donner un nom. »  
Une sonnerie agressante se fit entendre partout sur le campus.  
« - Et voilà, le cours tire déjà à sa fin, annonça Jones en souriant à la foule. Pour devoir, j’apprécierais beaucoup que vous fassiez votre propre petite recherche et que vous nous trouviez chacun une espèce d’êtres surnaturels peu connue. Mlle Anderson, je vous encourage fortement à développer sur le sujet que vous nous avez déjà amené, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son élève. »

 

« - Je te l’avais dit d’arrêter avec tes dessins en classe. C’est pas malin, surtout quand on est si près de l’estrade. Il a l’œil le bel Appolon ! »  
La jeune fille qui avait proposé l’idée du Chuppacabras se tenait aux côtés de sa voisine de gradin. Les deux femmes arpentaient le couloir à pas de plaisance alors que la première sermonnait la seconde.  
« - Je pouvais pas savoir que tout à coup, il allait se souvenir de mon nom et me poser une colle. Et bien sûr, j’ai eu l’air d’une vraie cruche. Tu m’as vu bégayer comme une pucelle ?  
\- Ah ça, tu lui as donner de quoi se divertir, je l’ai vu dans son regard. Ma belle Aleksa, toi tu sais comment plaire aux hommes ! »  
Son amie se contenta de lui décocher une grimace.  
« - Et si on changeait de sujet ?  
\- héhé, il me semble que je pourrais te taquiner encore des heures avec ça, mais comme je suis plutôt sympa, allons-y, discutons d’autres choses. La chipie t’as fait encore des misères ? Ça expliquerait ton humeur de cochon !   
\- Tu ne venais pas de dire que t’étais sympa ? Il me semble que dire de ta meilleure amie qu’elle a un sale caractère, c’en est pas une preuve flagrante !   
\- J’ai dit sympa, pas flatteuse ! »  
Les étudiantes éclatèrent de rire. Plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers elles. Pour ne pas dire plusieurs des garçons de la place dévisageaient sans trop de retenu la magnifique Sarah Osborne. Avec un tel entrain et un si joli minois, cela n’avait absolument rien d’étonnant. 

Parfois Aleksa enviait son amie. Elle était aussi belle en-dehors qu’en-dedans. En plus d’être dotée d’un humour débordant et d’une bonne humeur quasi sans borne. C’était une jeune femme tout simplement sublime, qui apportait la joie sur son passage. Son énergie rayonnait autour d’elle et était plus que contagieuse. Étant un peu plus taciturne et terre à terre, Aleksa puisait plus souvent qu’à son tour dans cette source inépuisable de positivisme. 

Aleksa était plus réservée, plus introvertie. Non pas qu’elle eut un manque de confiance en elle excessif, simplement qu’elle n’aimait pas se mêler aux autres pour plusieurs raisons que bien des gens n’auraient pas comprises. Avec une attitude peu entreprenante, la plupart des autres élèves préféraient, eux aussi, qu’elle resta dans son coin. Seule Sarah s’était précipitée à sa rencontre à leur première journée de cours. Elle n’avait rien demandé, s’était imposée et n’était plus repartie depuis. Peut-être ne le savait-elle pas, mais Sarah lui avait offert une amitié salvatrice alors qu’elle venait tout juste de débarqué à Mystery Spell, seule, effrayée, impressionnée. 

Avec l’amitié solide qu’elles avaient rapidement développée, Aleksa n’aspirait pas à plus. Tant que Sarah était là auprès d’elle en tant que meilleure amie, ça lui suffisait amplement. Et puis, il y avait Peter, ce jeune homme timide chez qui elle travaillait et avec qui elle partageait quelques cours. Sans être le meilleur des potes, il était plutôt sympa en son genre. 

« - La terre appelle Aleksa !   
L’étudiante se rendit soudainement compte qu’elle était perdue dans les méandres de ses pensées.  
\- Alors, elle a fait quoi la peste ?  
\- Non ça va, le matin elle ne fait plus trop de chichi. Du moins, plus depuis que nous avons convenu d’une routine qui nous convienne à toutes les deux.  
\- Donc ça n’explique pas la face longue et la tête dans les nuages.   
\- Mon caractère de cochon habituel je suppose, ajouta Aleksa avant d’éclater de rire. »

La peste en question, prénommée Lorie, était la raison pour laquelle Aleksa vivait chez Peter. En fait, il aurait été plus exact de dire chez les Bartholy, puisqu’en plus de Peter et Lorie, il y avait aussi Drogo et Nicolae. Il ne manquait que le père, Viktor, dont elle n’avait entendu que le nom jusqu’à maintenant. Toujours en voyage d’affaires, la jeune femme ne l’avait encore jamais rencontré. Ce qui n’était pas plus mal, il y avait déjà assez de testostérone à la maison comme ça. 

Aleksa était la nounou de Lorie. C’était pour s’occuper d’elle qu’elle était payée, logée et nourrie au sein de cette famille bien nantie. Entretenir une enfant pourrie gâtée jusqu’à la moelle, n’était pas toujours chose facile. Ajoutez à cela une bonne dose de sadisme à son comportement déjà impétueux, et voilà le mélange Lorie. 

La femme avait rapidement compris que pour un bon entendement, ou du moins une entente passable, il ne fallait pas tenter de changer radicalement le comportement de la jeune fille. La sermonné n’ayant jamais rien donné de plus que des crises monumentales, elle avait fini par abandonner l’idée de remettre la fillette sur le droit chemin de manière trop sentie. Donc depuis les premières semaines, elle avait bien défini ses propres limites sans trop faire d’émoi lorsqu’il y avait débordement. De toute façon, sitôt l’enfant eut-elle élevé la voix que l’un de ses frères accouraient. La plupart du temps, lorsque la petite devenait insoutenable, ils lui donnaient simplement congé et prenant l’enfant avec eux. Il n’y avait qu’avec eux que Lorie avait un semblant de retenu après tout.

Les jeux morbides de la gamine, sa peau froide et ses colères monstrueuses avait rapidement fait comprendre à Aleksa qu’elle n’était peut-être pas tombée chez la plus simple des familles. En fait, c’était la famille complète qui avait de drôle d’habitudes et un comportement parfois étrange : comme celui de ne jamais manger quoi que ce soit, de se déplacer un peu trop rapidement et surtout silencieusement pour paraitre normaux. D’ailleurs, tout le monde ici, à Mystery Spell, les connaissaient et personne ne semblait leur être favorable. Même Sarah passait son temps à faire des sous-entendus un peu biscornus, mais devenait évasive sitôt qu’Aleksa tentait d’en savoir plus.

La nouvelle venue était bien des choses en fait, sauf une petite fouineuse. Ayant elle-même de lourds secrets qu’elle n’aurait pas aimé qu’on découvre, elle préférait ne pas approfondir le sujet. Contrairement à ce que Sarah laissait sous-entendre, elle ne se sentait pas du tout en danger, alors elle ne voyait pas la nécessité de comprendre ce que cachaient les Bartholy. De plus, là où se trouvait une menace réelle pour un être ordinaire, il n’y avait rien à craindre pour elle, une métamorphe.  
« - C’est pas que ton air perdu et ta bonne humeur digne d’un phoque qu’on est en train de dépecer ne me plait pas, mais je dois te laisser. Je dois rentrer au plus vite ce soir.  
\- C’est fou ce que tu as le don des métaphores plutôt… parlantes.  
\- Je sais ! ajouta Sarah en prenant un air faussement fier. Bonne allée beauté, on se revoit demain. Et t’inquiète pas trop si je réponds pas à tes textos illico ce soir. J’ai un diner avec mes vieilles tantes et elles n’apprécient pas trop que je traine avec mon portable en mangeant.  
\- D’accord, je m’empêcherai donc de faire appel à la gendarmerie si tu ne me réponds pas dans les trente secondes, promis.  
\- T’oublies pas, on s’est prévu un ptit-dej’ demain avant les cours !   
\- Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde, cria Aleksa à son amie qui prenait déjà de la distance. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, je me doute bien que ce n'est pas le site qui contient le plus d'histoire en français et sûrement pas des tonnes de lecteurs francophones non plus. Mais bon, allons-y pour le chapitre 2 ... jusqu'au 11è en fait puisque c'est là où j'en suis ^^

Aleksa ne traina pas en chemin. Elle se doutait bien que si elle dépassait son heure d’arrivée au manoir, Lorie le lui ferait payer. Qu’elle ait trouvé un certain terrain d’entente avec la gamine était une chose, mais valait toujours mieux se pointer à l’heure pour ne pas commencer la soirée du mauvais pied. Surtout que l’étudiante ne se sentait pas du tout d’humeur à endurer une crise. La faim la tiraillait depuis la veille.  
« - Je n’aurais pas dû repousser la chasse d’hier. Je suis encore plus grognonne lorsque j’ai faim, se dit-elle dans sa tête. »

Toujours en train de ruminer contre elle-même et sa stupidité, elle passa les portes du manoir des Bartholy toujours aussi perdue dans ses pensées et sans prêter attention à son entourage. À tel point qu’elle buta dur et froid d’un individu en prenant le chemin de la cuisine. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de faire la rencontre non pas Lorie, mais plutôt de son frère le plus jeune, Drogo qui se tenait nonchalamment sur son chemin. 

Si Peter était le frangin réservé, mais sympathique, Drogo était tout le contraire. Lui, c’était l’espèce de jeune con qui adorait harceler les autres parce que ça l’amusait. Et dans son cas, il se faisait beaucoup de plaisir à s’en prendre à elle, visiblement l’une sinon la victime qu’il préférait entre toutes. Dès son arrivée, il s’était montré hostile et condescendant avec elle. Dès le premier soir, il lui a attribué le surnom très désagréable de « petite chose ». Sobriquet qu’il s’entêtait à garder malgré les nombreuses fois qu’elle ait pu lui demander d’arrêter. Lorie était détestable, mais on pouvait imputer son manque de d’éducation à son jeune âge. Alors que lui n’avait aucune autre raison que sa propre bêtise. Selon Nicolae, l’ainé et troisième frère, c’était sa façon à lui de communiquer et de se protéger du monde extérieur à la fois.  
« - Alors petite chose, on fait exprès de trainer dehors alors que la nuit est à nos portes. Tu sais que les créatures maléfiques rôdent après le coucher du soleil.  
\- Et puis quoi encore ? Tu vas me sortir l’histoire du grand méchant loup peut-être, Drogo ? cracha-t-elle. Je suis une grande fi-fille, y’a longtemps que je ne crains plus le loup, ajouta-t-elle sans trop s’apercevoir du double sens de ses paroles.  
\- Je n’ai aucune idée de quoi tu parles, mais il serait dommage qu’une bête dangereuse se fasse les dents sur un si joli minois, continua le jeune homme en ne relevant pas la bourde.  
\- Presque certaine que tu serais le premier attrister si un écureuil enragé décidait de me prendre pour une noix géante, mais désolé de te l’apprendre, ce genre de truc n’existe pas. Mis à part peut-être dans tes fantasmes sordides. Qui sait ce qui trotte dans une tête comme aussi horrible que la tienne. »

Sur celle-là, elle poussait fort la note, puisque Drogo était bien loin d’être laid. Les trois Bartholy étaient très beaux chacun à leur manière. Nicolae était le charme anglais aux manières dépassées, mais si séduisantes des gentlemen comme il ne s’en fait plus de nos jours. Peter était la beauté taciturne, l’élégance d’un pianiste hors pair, l’éclat d’un artiste tourmenté. Alors que le cadet, bien qu’elle ne le lui avouerait jamais à haute voix, avait ce petit quelque chose que dégageait chaque mauvais garçon qui s’assument à 100%. Avec ses cheveux blonds en bataille et ce regard moqueur qui ne le quittait presque jamais, il avait son propre chic. Ses prunelles noisette étaient ce qu’il possédait de plus remarquable à ses yeux. Elles semblaient si brillantes, si vivantes, parfois elles en disaient beaucoup plus long que ses mots. 

« - C’est qu’elle a de la répartie ce soir la petite chose ! Quelqu’un a cru bon donner un coup de pouce à ton égo ?  
\- Non, juste te voir me donne l’impression d’avoir un QI fort supérieur à la moyenne dans la pièce tout à coup, et ça me suffit. T’as autre chose à faire que m’embêter, oui ? C’est fini là ?  
\- Aleksa ! Je t’attends depuis trois siècles moi, se plaignit une voix haut-perchée depuis l’escalier. »  
Lorie venait de faire son apparition et visiblement elle n’était pas de bonne humeur à attendre.  
« - Maintenant, si tu le veux bien, je vais accomplir ce pourquoi on me paie. C’est-à-dire m’occuper de ta frangine ! Si je me souviens bien, il n’y a jamais eu la mention « souffre-douleur de Drogo » dans mon contrat. »  
La jeune femme lui donna un léger coup de coude pour le dégager et aller rejoindre l’enfant à la longue chevelure rose. Elle boudait déjà, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, tel l’enfant capricieux qu’elle était. Loin d’être décontenancé, le jeune homme lui fit un large sourire qui avait quelque chose de carnassier. Ce même air qu’il se donnait à chaque fin de conversation, comme s’il tenait à lui rappeler à quel point elle pouvait être une faible petite chose à leur merci.  
« - Et si seulement tu savais à quel point tu as raison et que tu te trompes à la fois, pensa Aleksa en elle-même. Des bêtes nocturnes rôdent effectivement dans les alentours sitôt le soleil couché, mais je suis loin de courir quelconque danger. Ta « petite chose » n’est pas sans mordant. »

Après s’être investie auprès de la jeune Lorie pour deux bonnes heures, elle reçut enfin son congé. Elle avait toujours aussi faim, n’ayant pas eu le loisir de prendre quelque chose à la cuisine, interrompue en chemin par Drogo. Au point où elle en était, rien de ce qui se trouvait actuellement dans cette maison ne pourrait satisfaire ses besoins. Elle n’avait plus le choix d’attendre que tous soient au lit avant de se sustenter.  
« - En passant, nous partons pour la soirée : une réunion de famille à l’autre bout de la ville, lui annonça Peter en venant quérir Lorie alors qu’Aleksa sortait de sa chambre. Nous ne reviendrons que très tard ce soir, sinon à l’aube. Ne nous attends donc pas pour le repas, mais t’inquiète, tout est déjà à ta disposition dans la salle à manger.  
\- Ah d’accord, répondit la jeune femme en prenant son sac à dos qu’elle n’avait pas eu le temps d’apporter à sa chambre avant de joindre sa petite « protégée » tout à l’heure. On se dit à demain alors.  
\- Oui, on devrait se croiser avant le départ pour la faq. On peut même faire le chemin ensemble si ça te dit ?  
\- Ça me plait comme idée, lança-t-elle surprise de l’attention. Je serai à l’heure. »  
Sympathique le Peter, comme dit précédemment. Aleksa lui envoya un signe de la main alors que, Lorie dans les bras, il s’éloignait déjà dans le couloir. 

En fait, elle ne les attendait jamais pour le repas. Après ses quelques semaines passées à leurs côtés, elle savait très bien qu’ils ne mangeaient que très rarement à la salle à diner. En fait, même lorsqu’ils étaient présents, ils ne mangeaient pas du tout. Ou s’ils le faisaient, ils le cachaient plutôt bien. Parfois, la jeune femme se demandait quelles créatures pouvaient se passer aussi facilement de nourriture. Oui oui, elle s’interrogeait à propos de quelles « type de créatures » et non s’il était possible que la famille dans laquelle elle avait atterrit soit différente. Aleksa avait, et depuis longtemps, dépassé cette question. Les Bartholy étaient, comme Sarah semblaient toujours le sous-entendre, anomaux. 

Depuis plusieurs années déjà, l’étudiante savait très bien qu’il n’existait pas que les humains, animaux et simples plantes sur cette planète. Il y avait aussi plusieurs autres sous espèces. Des êtres surnaturels tels que loups-garou, vampires, sorcières, esprits et sans doute beaucoup d’autres dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom, peuplaient notre bonne vieille terre. Mais ça, la plupart du commun des mortels n’en savait rien. Pour cause, les créatures hors de l’ordinaire étaient peu nombreuses et généraient tant de crainte qu’elles seraient vite menées à l’intinction si l’humanité venait à connaitre leur existence. Qui ne connaissait pas le triste sort des sorcières de Salem ? Et encore, qu’en connaissait la plupart des humains ? Des bribes, des légendes, des histoires à faire peur, mais jamais on ne leur avait appris qu’au final, les sorcières avaient été une réalité et non une invention de l’imaginaire.

Pourtant, tellement d’indices, de textes et de preuves indirectes existaient dans la littérature humaine. C’était aberrant de voir à quel point l’être humain préférait fermer les yeux sur ce qu’il n’arrivait pas à comprendre, plutôt que s’ouvrir à l’inconnu ! Les Bartholy n’en étaient-ils pas la preuve vivante ? On les craignait, les détestait dans tout Mystery Spell et pourtant, très peu de ses habitants arrivaient à mettre une raison claire sur cette peur. Si on y regardait de plus près, on ne pouvait qu’imputer leur mauvaise réputation à l’influence, dite écrasante, de leur paternel. Rien de plus. 

La jeune femme sourit pour elle-même. Il y avait tellement plus à craindre des Bartholy et tellement moins à la fois. Elle le savait, ils étaient très avares de leurs secrets et faisaient tout en leur pouvoir pour se fondre à la masse, ce qui les rendaient plus inoffensif, en quelques sortes. En quelque part, ils n’étaient pas humains, elle le savait, elle le sentait. Il suffisait d’avoir une acuité acérée pour deviner qui fait partie de votre monde et qui n’est qu’un humain. Et oui, il y avait en eux une force qui les rendaient très sombres et menaçants à un certain point.

Elle soupira.  
« - N’en est-il pas de même pour moi ? Je souhaite plus que tout m’intégrer au reste de la populace, faire de cette nouvelle vie un tremplin pour un avenir linéaire et le plus normal possible. Métro, boulot, dodo, mais au fond… »  
Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens. Parce qu’au fond, elle le savait très bien que ce n’était qu’une illusion. Aleksa Anderson ne serait jamais comme les autres, pas avec le don qu’était le sien. Cette même société, à laquelle elle aspirait tant à s’intégrée, était aussi celle qui l’avait convaincue de sa propre folie. Elle en avait fait du chemin depuis son diagnostic de traumatisme psychotique dû à l’accident mortel de ses parents. 

Elle n’avait que six ans à cette époque. Ce que les psychiatres ne savaient pas, c’était que le trauma n’avait pas causé une psychose, mais bien déclencher l’apparition de son don. Fort heureusement, elle était trop jeune pour se transformer à ce moment, cela lui avait sans doute sauver la vie d’ailleurs. Mais la jeune fille n’avait pu contrôler son instinct animal. À ce jeune âge, elle était incapable de faire la différence entre comportement humain : bon, animal : mauvais. Pour elle, ce n’était qu’un tout, indissociable.  
« - 12ans de psychanalyse inutile, cracha-t-elle à mi-voix. »  
Du moins, cela lui avait appris le bon comportement à adopter pour survivre avec les autres, ceux qui n’avaient ni griffes, ni crocs.  
Une chance pour elle, les transformations ne l’avaient atteintes qu’après la puberté. À ce moment, elle avait encore quelques difficultés à retenir son côté plus animal lorsqu’elle était sous l’emprise de fortes émotions, mais au moins, elle avait assez de jugeotte pour comprendre qu’elle ne devait montrer cette seconde forme à personne. Que ceci devait être un secret pour elle et elle seule. À partir de ce moment, elle était devenue moins agressive, puisque la non maitrise de sa colère l’amenait inévitablement à se transformer. Aussi plus solitaire. Les psychiatres l’avaient couverte d’éloge face à ce changement qu’ils considéraient comme une preuve de maturité, mais aussi comme le résultat de leurs merveilleux efforts et magnifiques approches.  
« - Tous des imbéciles ! Au fond, personne n’est plus aveugle que celui qui ferme volontairement les yeux, se moqua-t-elle. »  
En effet, qui de sensé n’aurait pas question un tant soi peu le si soudain changement de comportement. Trop fière de pouvoir s’envoyer des tapes dans le dos, les spécialistes préféraient ne pas poser de question au final.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme vous pouvez le constater, mes chapitres n'ont pas de nom. Tout comme je n'ai pas de "chapter Summary".  
> Les chapitres ne sont pas assez long pour en faire un résumé pour être honnête.  
> Si je fais ça, il n'y aura plus grand-chose à lire au final XD  
> Pour info : la plupart de mes chapitres sont entre 2 et 3k de mots.  
> Ils tendent à être plus longs à partir du 10ème ;)

Aleksa referma son livre de littérature anglaise d’un coup sec. C’était d’une platitude navrante. Comment pouvait-on imposer ce genre de cours à mourir d’ennuie à des élèves ? Et encore, si au moins l’enseignant avait l’allure ou la prestance du professeur Jones, les classes auraient un certain entrain. Mais non, il fallait que ce soit un vieux chauve et bedonnant avec une voix monotone. Si ce n’avait été de Sarah qui passait son temps à lui mettre un coude dans les côtes, Aleksa aurait passé ses leçons à dormir plutôt qu’à apprendre. Quoi que dans ce cas, apprendre était un terme beaucoup trop fort. Elle avait plutôt l’impression que la matière lui ressortait directement par les oreilles sitôt la fin du cours.

Mais ce soir, c’était pire encore qu’à l’habitude. L’ennuie habituel faisait place à l’impatience et la frustration. La faim l’empêchait carrément de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit.  
« - Quelle heure il est maintenant ? »

Son regard se promena rapidement sur le décor usuel de sa chambre. C’était une pièce magnifique et spacieuse, mais au goût d’une autre époque. Rien de plus qu’un simple détail. Aleksa n’avait jamais réellement porter d’importance à la décoration. Du moment qu’elle ait assez d’espace pour elle, son ordinateur portable et un lit confortable pour dormir, ça lui suffisait bien. 

Il faut dire que depuis ses six ans, elle avait été ballotée d’un centre jeunesse à un autre. Puis temporairement, elle avait atterri chez une famille d’accueil, qu’elle avait tôt fait de traumatiser. Retour au centre assuré ! C’était le triste sort de la plupart des enfants ayant perdu leurs parents en très bas âge et sans proche pour en prendre la garde. À la différence qu’elle n’avait jamais rencontré une famille avec le caractère assez fort pour la garder sous son toit.  
« - Que ça !? pensa-t-elle en voyant 21h37 sur son cadran numérique. Je me demande si les Bartholy sont déjà partis. Ça fait un moment que je n’ai plus rien entendu, se rappela-t-elle soudain. »

La jeune femme tendit l’oreille : pas un son. Par contre, les Bartholy n’étaient pas non plus reconnus pour être de ceux qui font le plus de bruit même lorsque tous les quatre présents. Elle se leva et comme une voleuse en plein délie, elle se rendit jusqu’à sa porte sur la pointe des pieds. Par l’entre-baille, Aleksa sortit la tête furtivement. Vue de l’extérieur, la scène devait être plutôt comique. Elle ressemblait à une gamine sur le point de fausser compagnie à ses parents au beau milieu de la nuit alors qu’elle est interdite de sortie. 

Le manoir était plus silencieux qu’un tombeau en pleine nuit. Au moment où elle s’apprêtait à mettre un pied dans le couloir, une sonnerie la fit sursauter. Tel un animal surpris, elle fit un long bond en arrière, jusqu’à son lit. Le cœur battant la chamade, tous les sens en alerte, la jeune femme mit un instant avant de comprendre ce qui arrivait.

Ce n’était que son cellulaire qui l’avertissait de la réception d’un nouveau texto. Elle soupira avec force. Parfois, elle avait de ces réactions plus qu’exagérée. Et le pire était qu’elle n’y pouvait rien. Les réflexes, contrairement à l’instinct, ça ne se contrôlait pas aussi facilement avec un peu d’entrainement. La jeune femme s’empara de son portable et jeta un coup d’œil : c’était Sarah.  
« - Salut beauté ! J’ai fini par me libérer de mes méchantes sorcières de tantes ! Fini le souper de famille ringard ! »  
Aleksa imagina son amie en train de faire une petite danse de la victoire après avoir survécu à sa soirée. Amusée de sa vision, elle pensa tout de même que les gens encore entourée de parenté n’avait pas conscience de la chance qu’ils avaient.  
« - Toutes mes félicitation Mlle Osborne. À ce qu’on dit, ce qui ne nous tue pas, nous rend plus fort ! +1 lvl pour vous. Dans quelles stats comptez-vous dépenser vos points de compétence ? Si vous voulez mon avis, le charisme est déjà à son max.  
\- Plus forte, je sais pas, mais j’ai besoin d’un remontant c’est certain ! Un verre en ville avec la meilleure des amis, ça s’achète avec des points de compétence ? »  
Aleksa éclata de rire en lisant la réponse. Elle allait d’ailleurs accepter de suite, mais repensa vite à sa situation. Sortir en ce moment n’était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Elle n’avait toujours pas mangé et dans ces moments, son contrôle était beaucoup moins assumé.  
« - Donne-moi quelques minutes et je te reviens avec une réponse.  
\- Quoi, comment ça ? »  
Comment la faire taire sans lui glisser la vérité ? Rien de plus facile !  
« - Je dois demander aux devs si l’échange des points est accepté. En d’autres mots, je dis en parler à Nicolae avant.  
\- Oh ! »  
Voilà, il suffit simplement de nommer l’un des Bartholy et Sarah cessait de poser des questions. Aleksa n’avait aucun moyen de voir, mais elle savait très bien que son amie faisait la moue juste pour avoir lu le nom de l’ainé des frères.

Bien sûr, la famille ne semblait plus à la maison depuis un bon moment, mais Sarah n’était pas au courant. Sans faire autant de cérémonie que quelques minutes auparavant, Aleksa sortit de se chambre en trombe, descendit les escaliers du grand hall quatre à quatre et s’engouffra dans les cuisines comme un coup de vent. Si elle n’avait pas été seule, au boucan qu’elle venait de faire, l’un des frères se seraient déjà précipité pour savoir ce qui pouvait bien causer autant de remous. Visiblement, son ouïe ne l’avait pas trahie, elle était bel et bien seule à la maison.

Elle ouvrit grand le réfrigérateur et commença à en remuer le contenu sans ménagement.  
« - Il me semble que j’ai vu… sac d’épicerie… peut pas avoir disparu »  
Furent les seules paroles qui s’échappèrent de sa bouche pendant qu’elle fouillait de droite à gauche.  
« - AH AH ! lança-t-elle enfin victorieuse. »  
Elle tenait un plateau de polystyrène sur lequel gisait un magnifique rôti de bœuf cru. Il était tout petit. Il n’aurait pas nourri plus de deux personnes et à la condition d’avoir un bon accompagnement. Comme elle était la seule dans cette maison à manger, elle savait bien qu’acheter en plus gros format aurait été du gaspille. Tout comme Aleksa se doutait bien que personne ne relèverait le fait que le rôti avait subitement disparu sans autre trace de préparation. Les garçons n’étaient pas de fins cuisiniers, malgré leurs efforts pour ne pas laisser paraitre leur « non nutrition », leur talent gastronomique était plus que limité.

La jeune femme arracha la pellicule plastique et s’arrêta subitement en fixant le morceau de viande. Comme si elle se sentait épiée, le rouge lui monta aux joues. Elle était si affamée que la vue et l’odeur de la viande lui faisait momentanément oublier les bonnes manières. Qu’arriverait-il si quelqu’un revenait à la maison pour une quelconque raison ? Après une seconde de réflexion, elle contourna le long comptoir, s’arma d’un couteau et d’une fourchette, puis déposa le morceau de viande dans une assiette. S’il n’y avait aucun chaudron pour prouver une préparation, il y aurait au moins de la vaisselle. 

Dans l’intimité de la cuisine du manoir, Aleksa avala en entier le rôti. Sans cuisson, dans sa plus simple préparation, dégoulinant de quelques gouttes de sang. Magnifique vue à lever le cœur pour les âmes sensibles. La jeune femme plissa le nez :  
« - La viande de supermarché est toujours aussi de mauvaise qualité, se plaignit-elle »  
Néanmoins, elle engloutit le tout en moins de cinq minutes. Il n’en fallu pas plus pour débarrasser la vaisselle et regagner sa chambre. Comme si ce qui venait de se produire était le plus naturel du monde.

Le portable entre les mains, elle texta aussitôt :  
« - Si tu ne t’es pas découragée, je suis partante.  
\- Papa Nicolae te laisse sortir finalement ?  
\- Ça m’en a tout l’air !  
\- Donc, centre-ville dans 15min, ça va ? Je nous ai dégotté un nouvel endroit qui m’a l’air vraiment sympa.  
\- Oui, ça devrait aller et parfait pour la nouvelle adresse. »

Aleksa abandonna son cell sur son lit après sa dernière ligne. Un verre avec Sarah… C’était aussi l’occasion de quitter un peu ce manoir aux allures aussi sombres que vides, surtout maintenant que les Bartholy étaient absents. Le côté foule de jeunes un jeudi soir ne l’intéressait pas trop cependant, mais la présence de son amie contrebalançait le tout. 

Les bains de foule, ce n’était pas sa tasse de thé. Encore moins lorsqu’elle était affamée. La faim rendait ses sens plus acerbes, ses réactions plus promptes, moins réfléchies. Plus facilement irritable, elle perdait légèrement le contrôle sur ses émotions. Et parfois, il ne suffisait que d’un instant pour tout gâcher et relever trop chose à la pire personne. 

Ce pourquoi elle s’était enfilé ce steak cru avant même de donner une réponse définitive à son amie. La portion ne serait pas suffisante pour retarder la chasse bien longtemps, mais ça ferait largement l’affaire pour calmer la fringale de ce soir. 

Pourquoi la viande rouge et cru ? Parce que c’était sa principale source de nourriture. En fait, Aleksa se nourrissait comme tout le monde. Si la pitance humaine normale était savoureuse, elle n’avait absolument rien de nutritive pour son système. Elle ne tirait que très peu de nutriments de tout ce qu’elle avalait en compagnie des Bartholy. Pour être franche, elle aurait très bien pu s’en passer, comme eux le faisaient, et se contenter de chasser la nuit tombée. Mais tout comme eux, elle préférait entretenir les apparences. Ça en faisait plus pour les toilettes ! 

Elle passa un rapide coup de peigne dans sa longue chevelure d’un noir de jais, elle attache la partie supérieure en un chignon à la chinoise et laissa le reste glisser le long de son dos, lousse. Simplement pour la forme, un petit coup de gloss sur ses lèvres pour redonner une touche de couleur à sa pâle figure. La jeune femme se jeta un bref coup d’œil dans la glace alors qu’elle changeait de vêtement. Elle devait se l’avouer, toujours retarder la chasse pour ne pas éveillé de soupçons avait un effet visible sur son corps : elle avait maigri. Ses grands yeux verts semblaient aussi légèrement plus creux dans leur orbite. Somme toute, dans sa jolie robe courte à corset, elle était très mignonne, kilo en moins ou non. 

Comme à son habitude, Sarah arriva avec dix minutes de retard.  
« - Je suis désolée, commença-t-elle à se justifier.  
\- Ça va, je viens tout juste d’arriver moi aussi. Le choix des talons n’a pas été facile ce soir.  
\- Le choix, ou plutôt la marche forcée avec ?  
\- Un peu des deux peut-être, concéda Aleksa avant d’éclater de rire. »  
Les deux femmes, bras-dessus, bras-dessous, se rendirent jusqu’au nouveau club dont avait parlé Sarah. L’endroit était déjà bondé et la fête battait son plein.

Sarah fit un sourire éclatant à Aleksa et l’entraina au bar de l’établissement où elles commandèrent à boire. Bien évidemment, malgré leurs efforts, elles ne trouvèrent nulle part où s’asseoir. À cette heure, tables et banquettes étaient toutes déjà prises.  
« - Allons danser ? cria Aleksa pour couvrir la musique.  
\- D’accord, c’est une bonne idée ! »  
Les étudiantes se rendirent donc à la piste de danse où elles se frayèrent un chemin jusqu’à un endroit un peu moins peuplé. Aleksa n’avait pas trop l’habitude des bars, mais elle avait toujours apprécié danser. De toute façon, elle avait la grâce féline en elle. Enchainer les mouvements et déhanchements, ça n’avait rien de sorcier. Elle s’en tirait même très bien, attirant les regards par moment.

Les sourcils de Sarah se froncèrent subitement. Son amie remarqua immédiatement le changement d’humeur, mais elle n’eut pas à lui poser de question. Une paire de larges et solides mains s’accrochèrent sans pudeur à sa taille. Une odeur d’alcool mélangée à celle du Axe se répandit autour d’elle. Aleksa n’eut pas non plus besoin de demandé pour savoir qui se trouvait derrière elle, une seule personne dans un environnement immédiat portait ce parfum bon marché. Sans prendre la peine de se retourner, elle se dégagea de la prise avec une force surprenante.  
« - Ça va pas la tête, dit-elle en lui faisant face enfin. Ce n’est pas parce que tu t’appelles Loan et que le trois quart des filles te tombent dans les bras que ça te donne le droit de me tripoter ! »  
Malgré son indignation, elle resta relativement calme devant le jeune homme à qui elle faisait maintenant face.  
« - Allez princesse, ce n’est pas tripoter, c’est prendre du bon temps en belles personnes. On leur donne à tous de quoi se rincer l’œil ! »  
Elle arqua un sourcil. Sa nonchalance et son assurance surfaite n’avaient cesse de la surprendre. Ledit Loan en question avec de courts cheveux bruns et un regard pâle. Le portrait se soldait par une carrure solide de sportive. Il avait, en effet, la plupart des filles à ses pieds. Néanmoins, pour Aleksa, il n’était qu’un pauvre type qui préférait s’en tenir à sa belle gueule plutôt qu’à son QI.  
« - Laisse, j’avais assez d’attention à mon goût par mes propres moyens. J’ai pas besoin de me la péter comme toi.  
\- Quoi ? Toi, avoir de l’attention ? T’es certaine que tu confonds pas avec de la pitié plutôt, s’écria une voix déplaisante par-dessus la musique.  
\- Non, contrairement à toi Sam, je ne suis pas si nulle que ça en terminologie.  
\- T’auras beau prendre de grands mots l’intello, ça ne te donne pas plus de style. »  
Aleksa se contenta de soupirer alors que Sarah les dévisageait ouvertement. La nouvelle venue avait tout de la parfaite bitch clichée : blonde, grands yeux verts de biche, teint de porcelaine, quelques jolies formes et un air hautain.

Encore une sortie gâchée par la star de foot de l’école et son éternel chien de poche, ou plutôt sa copine… ou en fait, Aleksa ne savait pas trop ce qu’elle était en réalité. La blondasse était toujours accrochée à son bras, mais Loan aimait bien répéter qu’ils ne formaient pas un couple. Avoir été crue, la noiraude aurait opté pour le terme « vide-poche » pour la décrire dans cette relation, mais même pour Samantha, la bitch du campus, c’était un peu fort.

« - Loan, on devrait retourner se chercher quelque chose au bar ?  
\- Vas-y, je vais prendre une bière et t’attendre ici. Comme ça on ne perdra pas notre place, lui dit-il en déshabillant Aleksa du regard.  
\- Hors de question, si je m’en vais elle va profiter !  
\- Tant mieux, ajouta le jeune homme aux prunelles pâles. Il y en a bien assez pour que toutes puissent avoir sa part. »  
Dans son dos, Sarah mima un haut-le-cœur.  
« - Bon d’accord, j’ai terriblement peur de toi Samantha, alors en reconnaissance de ton ultime suprématie, je me retire humblement de la course pour les « parties » de Loan, ricana Aleksa en attrapant sa meilleure amie par le bras.  
\- C’est ça, fais ta maline, on sait tous que t’en crève d’envie, mais que tu fais pas le poids, lui cria Sam en se rendant compte de l’insulte. »  
Mais c’était inutile, déjà les deux copines étaient loin. 

Les étudiantes sortirent à l’extérieur sous un magnifique ciel étoilé.  
« - Je suis vraiment désolée, se plaignit la belle brunette, si j’avais su qu’ils se pointeraient, je nous aurais menées ailleurs, tu peux me croire.  
\- Et je te crois. Je t’en veux pas. Ils sont partout, quoi qu’on fasse, il est impossible de les éviter.  
\- Sur le campus, c’est une chose, mais là, c’est la deuxième soirée qu’ils nous pourrissent.  
\- En fait, si Loan agissait avec une once de décence, tout ça n’arriverait pas. »  
Aleksa intima son amie à marcher dans une direction quelconque. L’altercation lui avait donné des fourmis dans tout le corps et elle préférait évacuer le stress plutôt que ruminer sur place.  
« - De toute façon, il se fait tard, lança Sarah en vérifiant sa montre. Il est 1hr am. Je crois bien que ce serait plus sage de rentrer, on a cours demain et un petit déjeuner en tête à tête.  
\- T’as raison, avoua la jeune femme en s’arrêtant à une intersection. Je crois donc qu’on se séparer ici. »  
Frissonnant sous l’air frisquet du soir, elles se dirent au revoir et prirent chacune une direction différente. 

De nouveau seule, Aleksa suivie la rue principale de la petite ville encore un moment. Puis, après s’être assurée que Sarah était hors de vue, elle bifurqua dans une petite ruelle. Elle ne s’y attarda pas très longtemps. Les aléas de Mystery Spell n’inspiraient pas confiance en plein nuit. Accélérant le pas, elle aboutit dans un grand parc après quelques minutes de marche. Rassurée, la jeune femme s’enfonça sous le couvert des arbres. N’importe qui lui aurait dit que c’était la pire chose à faire. Si les ruelles n’étaient pas sécures, inutile de se demander ce qu’une forêt et bordure d’un parc de ville pouvait bien être. 

Contrairement à ce que les autres pouvaient penser, Aleksa savait très bien qu’elle était plus en sécurité de cette manière que directement en ville. Du moins, elle était dans son élément.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pourquoi je fais si court ?  
> réponse simple : mon style d'écriture est plutôt lourd, angsty comme l'on dirait en anglais.  
> Avec un tonne d'informations à retenir. Donc je tends à faire plus court pour laisser le temps aux gens de bien assimiler.

Aleksa ne fit que quelques pas de plus dans la forêt. Les talons, même sans être des aiguilles, ce n’était pas une bonne idée pour se déplacer en terre meule. Impossible de faire trente centimètres sans s’enfoncer profondément dans la mousse épaisse. Avec une soupire d’exaspération presque rageur, elle retira ses chaussures et continua son chemin, pieds nus. Elle se mit à grelotter au contact humide de la rosée. Sa petite robe n’était pas d’un grand secours contre la fraicheur nocturne.  
« - Ok, y’en a marre, je dois être assez loin maintenant, se dit-elle en regardant plusieurs fois de chaque côté. »  
Il n’y avait rien d’autre à voir que de la végétation toute simple. La lune constituait le seul éclairage, mais comme elle n’en était qu’à son premier croissant, aussi bien dire que c’était l’obscurité quasi complète. Qu’à cela ne tienne, Aleksa n’en avait rien à faire. Plus il faisait noir, et plus ce qu’elle s’apprêtait à faire passerait inaperçu. Et puis, elle avait une vision nocturne hors du commun. Le plus faible des faisceaux lumineux lui permettait de voir là où l’œil humain échouait à son principal rôle.

Après encore quelques secondes à sonder son environnement, elle cessa enfin son inspection. Aleksa déposa ses chaussures et son sac à main. Rapidement, elle se défit de sa robe et de ses sous-vêtements. Sans attendre, parce que le fait d’être complètement nue en pleine nature n’avait rien d’enchanteur, elle fourra le tout dans sa sacoche. Heureusement, la jeune femme se choisissait toujours des sacs à main assez grands pour y contenir ses vêtements en cas de besoin.

Aleksa se releva, le dos bien droit et attendit. Quelques secondes s’écoulèrent alors qu’elle se tenait simplement là, au milieu des arbres. Ses paupières se fermèrent doucement et la magie opéra. La silhouette tout à fait banale de la jeune femme se changea soudainement. C’était comme regarder de la glace en pleine fonte. Toujours sous les simples rayons de la faible lune, il était très difficile pour quelconque regard extérieur d’y discerner quoi que ce fut. Aleksa, elle, sentait très bien le changement s’effectuer en elle. C’était comme un choc électrique qui lui traversait le corps en entier. Rien à voir avec la douleur fulgurante qu’elle avait ressenti les premières fois. Ce n’était plus douloureux depuis longtemps, mais pas agréable non plus.

En moins d’un instant, son corps svelte laissa place à une robuste forme sur quatre larges pattes. Son joli minois n’était plus désormais. On y voyait à présent une large tête aux oreilles saillantes et au nez ample à la texture de cuirasse. La délicate peau pâle avait laissé sa place à une douce fourrure noire aux reflets bleutés. Il était très difficile de distinguer les différentes composantes de sa figure dans cette noirceur, mise-à-part pour deux longues et larges canines dépassant de chaque côté de sa puissante mâchoire. L’ivoire des protubérances se reflétait sous la faible clarté de l’astre lunaire. Seuls deux prunelles émeraudes opalescentes rappelaient que sous cette épaisse couche de fourrure, se trouvait toujours Aleksa. Son regard était beaucoup trop expressif, humain, pour n’être qu’une simple bête.

La large créature, ressemblant à un tigre à dent de sabre immense, se mit en mouvement. Aleksa sous sa forme animale, ramassa son sac à main entre ses dents.  
« - Quand on y pense, j’aimerais bien rencontrer quelqu’un comme ça. Voir là tête qu’il tirerait de voir une espèce de félin géant qui se trimballe avec une sacoche dans la gueule. »  
Elle eut un rire intérieur. Évidemment, aucun animal n’a la possibilité de s’esclaffer : c’était physiquement impossible. Mise à part pour les hyènes peut-être.

Pendant une seconde, elle se laissa envahir par les parfums et les bruits de la forêt. Ce bois n’avait plus de secret pour elle. La jeune femme l’avait déjà arpenté de long en large à plusieurs reprises depuis son arrivée à Mystery Spell. Et coup de chance, il communiquait avec la partie boisée du domaine de ses patrons. Faire le chemin à quatre pattes ne lui prendrait que quelques minutes tout au plus.

Au petit trot, Aleksa s’élança vers sa demeure, toujours en gardant une oreille attentive à son environnement. Ne pas avoir peur de faire de rencontre ne signifiait pas pour autant qu’elle désirait en faire. Drogo avait bel et bien raison à ce propos, la ville et davantage ses forêts, regorgeaient de phénomènes surnaturels. La meilleure façon de garder son secret c’était bien de ne pas l’ébruiter. Reste cachée était la plus sûre des méthodes à adopter dans ce cas. 

Malgré son gabarit imposant, l’animal se déplaçait avec une agilité déconcertante. Même l’humain le plus attentif aurait été incapable de l’entendre tellement ses pas étaient feutrés. En moins de temps qu’il n’en faut pour le dire, Aleksa se retrouva dans l’arrière cours du manoir des Bartholy, à peine essoufflée. Après quelques enjambées de plus, elle se retrouva sous le porche que partageait conjointement la chambre de l’étudiante et celle de Nicolae à l’étage. Le félin pris un pas de recul et d’un bond impressionnant, atterrit sur le petit balcon avant de s’engouffrer tel un coup de vent par la fenêtre grande ouverte.

Elle déposa le sac à main aux sangles maintenant courvertes de bave, gueule animale oblige, sur son lit. Avec un grand frisson, Aleksa reprit sa forme originelle. Seul quelques poils virevoltaient autour d’elle en guise de réminiscence. De nouveau toute nue, elle attrapa le pull long qui trainait sur sa chaise de lecture, toujours là en cas de besoin. Avec un soupire d’aise, elle se frotta vigoureusement les bras pour se réchauffer. Au moins, de cette manière, elle s’était sauvée de plusieurs minutes de marche. Elle pouvait maintenant convertir tout ce temps préservé en sommeil ! 

La jeune femme allait fermer les rideaux quand :  
« - Mais qu’est-ce que… »  
Une ombre furtive venait de traverser le jardin du manoir à une vitesse folle. Au point où même ses yeux, beaucoup plus performant que ceux d’un humain normal, n’avait pu capter ce que ce pouvait être.  
« - Sans doute une chouette, se raisonna-t-elle en repensant aux nombreuses fois qu’elle en avait vu passer. »  
Elle ne put s’empêcher de regarder avec un peu plus d’attention cette fois. Il se passait parfois des choses étranges autour de ce manoir, plus rien ne la surprenait. Elle allait abandonner lorsqu’une fois de plus, une ombre passa en coup de vent sur la gauche. Le menton entre le pouce et l’index, elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Aleksa était seule au manoir, la responsabilité et la sécurité des lieux lui revenait donc. Bien sûr, elle n’était pas payée pour être gardienne du jardin, mais elle préférait s’assurer qu’il était libre de tout intrus.  
« - Y’a école demain, tenta-t-elle de se raisonner. »  
Le gros chat en elle rugit de fébrilité devant le mystère. Impossible de résister à l’appel. La jeune femme se départie de son pull. Inutile, elle risquait de rester empêtrer dedans après la transformation. 

Fort heureusement pour elle, les métamorphoses étaient illimitées et peu coûteuses niveau énergie. Aleksa pouvait facilement passer des heures sous cette autre forme sans plus de séquelles que quelques courbatures le lendemain. Revenant sur ses pas et aussi silencieuse qu’une ombre, elle retourna à la lisière de la forêt. Les odeurs normales du petit matin emplirent ses narines : la terre humide, l’herbe fraiche, les conifères, le sucre de la sève d’un érable un peu plus loin, le parfum agressant de Drogo…  
« - Mais… »  
Aleksa était habituée au parfum et eau de Cologne de chacun des membres de la famille Bartholy. Au point d’en avoir la mémoire olfactive imprégnée pour les dix prochaines années à venir. Le museau en l’air, la gueule entre-ouverte, elle tentait de capter plus d’information sur cette piste. 

L’odeur était trop présente, trop distincte pour ne pas être très récente. Les odeurs s’estompaient assez rapidement à l’extérieur, surtout les parfums humains.  
« - Mais… n’est-il pas supposé se trouver à l’autre bout de la ville. »  
Un bruissement d’un côté attira aussitôt son attention. Instinctivement, elle se tapit sous un buisson tentant de se mettre à l’inverse du vent pour masquer sa propre odeur. Une branche émit un sinistre craquement sec, puis à nouveau un bruissement. Son cœur s’accéléra subitement. Il y avait bien quelques choses de l’autre côté du jardin. L’odeur de Drogo flottait toujours dans l’air, mais aussi celle de ses autres frères s’ajoutèrent, porté par la brise.  
« - Peut-être sont-ils de retour… mais pourquoi du côté de la forêt ? Ça ne fait aucun sens, pensa-t-elle. »

Aleksa se demanda s’il ne valait pas mieux sortir de sa cachette. Accroupie de cette manière, elle n’avait pas trop d’issue en cas d’attaque. Et fallait avouer que son imposante stature était plutôt difficile à dissimuler en terrain vide. Juste à côté d’elle, les branches d’écartèrent d’un coup. Alors qu’elle se concentrait principalement sur l’effluve conduite par le vent, elle n’avait pas porté attention au bruit étouffé de sabots qui foulaient le sol à vive allure sur sa droite. Le cervidé fonça droit sur elle. Complètement affolé, l’animal ne fit pas attention et se jeta carrément sur l’immense prédateur. 

La jeune métamorphe releva la tête en voyant la scène se dérouler, trop vite même pour ses réflexes. Erreur ! La biche paniquée était maintenant trop près pour éviter la collision. En dernier recours, Aleksa tenta de reculer, mais c’était trop tard. La proie fit un bond à moitié manqué et s’écrasa de tout son poids sur sa tête. Loin d’être au bout de sa peine, elle reçut une ruade en plein front alors que la proie tentait désespérément de se relever et fuir. Pendant une minute, le félin resta allongé au sol à compter les étoiles qui tournaient autour de son crâne. 

Une odeur ferreuse la ramena soudainement à elle-même. Du sang ? Son sang ! Aleksa était blessée à la tête dû au coup de sabots.  
« - Saleté de daim ! s’écria-t-elle intérieurement. »  
Oubliant ce pourquoi elle restait cachée une seconde auparavant, elle banda ses muscles prêts à passer à l’attaque. La biche tournait en rond dans le jardin, tellement désorientée qu’elle ne savait plus où aller. Parfait, elle n’allait être que plus facile à attraper. Un grognement sourd roula dans sa gorge, une lueur assassine traversa ses prunelles. Aleksa avait repoussé la chasse ces deux derniers jours. Heureusement pour elle, la chasse venait d’elle-même à ce moment.

Ses narines et ses pupilles se dilatèrent sous la rage, son instinct se buta contre sa volonté et l’emporte haut la main contre sa raison. L’animal en elle ne voyait plus qu’une proie à sa merci alors que l’humain lui intimait de rester sur place. Avec un peu plus de volonté, elle aurait sans doute entendu ce côté plus pragmatique d’elle qui lui aurait pourtant rappelé qu’un animal en panique ne débarquaient jamais seul. Ses oreilles s’aplatirent vers l’arrière, ses pattes postérieures se placèrent d’elles-mêmes en position d’attaque. C’était plus fort qu’elle, cet instinct, ce côté bestial d’elle qu’elle n’arrivait pas toujours à contrôler comme elle le désirait. 

Excitée par l’odeur du sang et celle de la sueur animale, elle allait se lancer à sa poursuite. Chacun de ses muscles bandés. Le cœur battant la chamade. L’hystérie que lui procurait la chasse était un vrai délice. Ses yeux n’étaient plus que deux minces fentes où une lueur émeraude émanait. Il n’y avait plus rien d’humain derrière ses prunelles. Ses babines retroussées lui donnaient un air bestial, cruel, sanguinaire. Elle retenait de peine un grognement pour ne pas donner sa position à son futur déjeuner. 

Aleksa allait se donner à cœur joie dans une chasse poursuite quand :  
« - Ici ! cria une voix à l’autre extrémité de la cours.  
\- Si près du manoir, tu es certain ? »  
L’effet fût pareil à une gifle en pleine figure pour la jeune femme qui reprit ses esprits juste à temps. Elle s’écrasa immédiatement dans son coin ; plus question de sortir d’ici.  
« - C’est fâcheux, lâche la seconde voix en s’approchant.  
\- Moi, je le vois comme une chance, diner servie à domicile, blagua l’autre en réponse.  
\- Ce n’est pas sujet à la plaisanterie ! gronda un homme en sortant enfin du couvert des arbres. »  
Le félin se recula un peu plus à l’ombre de son fourré. Elle cessa de respirer, n’entendant maintenant que les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Le magnifique Nicolae, se tenait bien droit dans le coin le plus éloigné du jardin.


	5. Chapter 5

« - Tu plaisantes là ? C’est une livraison à domicile ! se plaignit quelqu’un derrière lui.  
\- Non, c’est trop risqué. »  
À son tour, Drogo sortit du couvert des arbres, l’air frustré comme jamais. Les pupilles d’Aleksa s’agrandirent sous le choc. Les yeux de Drogo n’étaient plus ceux qu’elle avait l’habitude de rencontré. Ses prunelles étaient rouge vif, presque luminescentes sous la lueur de la lune. Mais pas que ! Ses canines dépassaient visiblement de sa lèvre supérieure. La vision avait quelque chose de surréel et le cerveau de la jeune femme tentait de faire le point. Malheureusement, avec le coup qu’elle venait de se prendre, toutes les émotions se mélangeaient et elle arrivait très mal à réfléchir correctement. Tout ce qui lui venait à l’esprit sur le moment, c’était de rester planquer et prier pour que personne ne remarque sa présence. En cas contraire, ce serait catastrophique. 

« - Drogo, reprit Nicolae d’un ton grave. Je t’ai déjà dit de ne pas ramener de proie si près du manoir.  
\- Pourquoi, c’est tellement plus pratique et ça n’a jamais posé de problème jusqu’à très récemment.  
\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi !  
\- Tout ça pour la « petite chose » encore !? Tu t’inquiètes bien trop pour rien, cracha le blond de la famille. Cette pauvre petite créature a besoin de se reposer, tu te souviens ? Et elle dort comme une marmotte à l’heure qu’il est.  
\- Elle est sortie ce soir, continua alors Nicolae qui fit quelques pas de plus dans sa direction, les yeux braqués sur la fenêtre de sa chambre. Déjà, tu devrais baisser le ton. »  
Aleksa le regarda plus attentivement : il avait le même regard rouge vif, les mêmes longues canines saillantes.  
« - Raison de plus, à l’odeur d’alcool qui traine dans les parages, elle doit être au bord du coma éthylique. »  
La jeune femme étouffa un grondement. Elle n’avait pris pourtant que deux verres ! Impossible qu’elle embaume l’alcool à ce point, non ? Ou bien, tout comme elle, ils avaient un odorat surdéveloppé. Une chance pour le félin, elle se trouvait dans le bon sens du vent parce que sinon, elle serait déjà découverte.  
« - Ce n’est pas une raison pour être imprudent, le sermonna une troisième voix en retrait. »  
Peter rejoint ses frères, arborant ce même regard inquiétant.  
« - De toute façon, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu laisses la bête s’enfuir ? Tu perds tes reflexes petit frère.  
\- Parce qu’il n’y a pas de plaisir si tout prend fin au bout de trente secondes, se plaignit Drogo.  
\- Il te faut réellement t’amuser avec elle ? Tu es un chat qui s’amuse avec la souris ! le jugea Peter en perdant son petit sourire taquin. »  
Drogo se contenta d’afficher une moue arrogante. Visiblement, la comparaison ne lui déplaisait pas trop.  
« - Je ne veux plus que ça se reproduise Drogo, continua Nicolae. »  
Aleksa n’arrivait plus à détacher ses prunelles de l’homme. Même sous sa forme la plus maléfique, il était magnétique. Cette seconde forme lui proférait une aura de puissance séduisante.  
« - Sinon quoi, tu vas m’interdire de chasse peut-être ? se moqua le blondinet.  
\- Je le pourrais très certainement. »  
La mention jeta un froid sur les frangins. Le cadet et l’ainé se dévisagèrent un moment, s’affrontant du regard dans un silence presque inquiétant.  
\- Ah ! grogna enfin le plus jeune. Tout ça pour cette… »  
Drogo se retint pour ne pas dire quelque chose qui aurait pu vexer la sensibilité de ses interlocuteurs.  
« - De cette fille ! finit-il en crachant ces derniers mots avec le plus de dédain possible. Le monde n’arrête pas de tourner parce qu’on héberge un être faible !  
\- Si seulement tu savais mon cher Drogo gronda Aleksa maintenant partagée entre l’envie de ne pas se dévoiler et celui de lui sauter à la gorge pour lui prouver qu’elle était tout sauf faible.  
\- C’est ainsi et pas autrement, coupa au plus court Nicolae. Nous vivons selon les mêmes lois depuis des décennies déjà et on continuera à s’y tenir pour les siècles à venir. »  
Des décennies ? Les Bartholy ne donnaient pas l’impression d’être plus âgés qu’elle. Même Nicolae avait l’air d’avoir la jeune trentaine, tout au plus.  
« - Pff vous devenez tous fous avec cette nana dans les parages, c’est pas possible. T’as un peu trop de « respect » pour elle, je trouve. Moi, je vous le dis, elle n’apporte que des problèmes et complications. Déjà qu’il faille qu’on change nos manières d’être au manoir, qu’on chasse seulement dans la partie la plus profonde du domaine… C’est tout juste si tu ne nous oblige pas à nous laver dans un lac glacé avant de rentrer, au cas où l’odeur du sang ne viennent à ses narines. Narines qui, soit dit en passant, ne feraient aucune différence !  
\- C’est qu’il en a gros sur le cœur le pauvre chou, ironisa la jeune femme en son for intérieur.  
\- C’est pas comme si la température de l’eau, même glaciale, puisse vraiment t’atteindre, chuchota Peter.  
\- Non, mais l’intention derrière me fait royalement chier.  
\- Surveille ton langage Drogo, menaça à nouveau l’ainé des Bartholy. Tu connais les règles. Elles ont été établies le jour même où nous avons pris la décision d’engager une nouvelle nounou.  
\- Tss ! répondit le blondinet. Comme si Lorie avait besoin d’elle. Et comme si on avait besoin de mettre le confort, la protection et le bien-être d’une chose aussi insignifiante sur nos épaules. C’est elle la gardienne, mais j’ai plus l’impression que c’est nous qui en prenions soin !  
\- Elle remplit parfaitement son contrat et s’occupe très bien de notre sœur, tu n’as rien à te plaindre, coupa Nicolae exaspéré. Et oui, nous en prenons soin puisque nous prenons soin des nôtres !  
\- Elle n’est pas des nôtres, protesta Drogo en détachant bien chaque mot.  
\- Nous devrions rentrer, le jour se lève, il sera facile de voir ce qui se passe ici, avertit Peter. »

La ligne d’horizon commençait à se colorer au loin. Aleksa pensa qu’il était plus que temps qu’ils partent si elle voulait regagner sa chambre sans elle-même être découverte. Malgré ce qu’elle venait de voir, elle n’avait pas envie de partager son propre secret avec eux.  
« - Quoi que ce serait presque légitime. »

Comment le prendraient-ils ? Bien sûr, ils étaient des êtres surnaturels à même titre qu’elle, mais faire partie d’une même population ne voulait pas dire ne pas s’exposer à des conflits. Certaines espèces ne s’entendaient pas, d’autres se toléraient et le restant se haïssaient cordialement. Très peu trouvait un accord harmonieux, préférant s’éviter.  
« - Très bien, j’attrape le petit déj’ et on se le boit au cabanon ? demanda Drogo plus sérieux.  
Fais vite, l’autorisa Nicolae. »  
Drogo se sépara des autres et s’élança à la poursuite du cerf qui a avait finalement trouvé la sortie du jardin pendant leur petite discussion.  
« - Je me demande s’il va finir par comprendre un jour, ajouta Nicolae en soupirant. »  
Aleksa remarqua alors que ses yeux étaient à nouveau d’un gris acier. Ses canines ne pointaient plus hors de sa bouche non plus. Il était redevenu le parfait gentleman qu’elle côtoyait presque tous les jours.  
« - Ça viendra, il est relativement jeune.  
\- Je le concède, mais…  
\- Arrête de t’en faire Nicolae. Tu protège la famille à ta façon, lui de la sienne. Il n’a pas tout à faire tort ; une humaine parmi nous représente un risque.  
\- Pas si nous suivons la ligne de conduite que je nous ai faite.  
\- Bon là-dessus, Drogo reste Drogo. Des règles, c’est fait pour être brisées à ses yeux. »  
L’aîné ne répondit pas et se contenta de tourner les talons, bientôt suivi de Peter.

Sitôt fussent-ils hors de vue, elle sortit de sa cachette en vitesse. D’un geste souple, ample et bien calculé, elle atterrit avec douceur sur son balcon. Cette fois, elle ne prit pas la peine d’enfiler son pull, elle se retransforma et tomba face la première dans son oreiller. La jeune femme était si épuisée qu’elle sombra immédiatement dans le sommeil. 

 

« - Houlà ! C’est pas la grande forme ce matin toi ?  
\- Contrairement à toi ! C’est quoi ton truc pour être pétante d’énergie à chaque heure du jour ou de la nuit.  
\- C’est tout du naturel.  
\- T’en as de la chance ! ironisa Aleksa en s’étirant.  
\- Ne me dit pas qu’on est sorties trop tard hier, avec les pestes on a été bien sages ! »  
Aleksa et Sarah prenaient leur petit déjeuner tranquilles à la cafétéria presque déserte à cette heure.  
« - Non, j’ai juste mal dormi.  
\- Mal dormi ou fait trop de rêves torrides ? »  
Sarah lui décocha un clin d’œil bourré de sous-entendus.  
« - Contrairement à toi, je ne pense pas qu’à ça moi. Du coup, mes rêves sont tous saints.  
\- Je te pose la question parce que c’est sûrement pas dû à de l’insomnie ça ! »  
Sarah pointait son front là où arborait un magnifique pansement pour cacher la coupure causée par les sabots de la biche. La brunette éclata de rire.  
« - Nah, ça c’est dû à ma maladresse maladive. J’ai glissé sur une peluche laissée par Lorie dans ma salle de bain. Paff, je bouffé le comptoir par le front, comme tu peux le constater «  
\- La salle affaire ! C’est vraiment pas joli »  
La brunette fit une grimace et étirant un doigt pour toucher.  
\- Aie ! se plaignit son amie. Pas touche, c’est extrêmement sensible je te ferai remarquer.  
\- T’es certaine que t’aurais pas besoin de points de suture. Me semble que ça m’a d’une grande coupure. Et là couleur tirant sur le vert, ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. »  
L’image d’une infirmière en train de lui faire une prise de sang vint à l’esprit d’Aleksa qui secoua immédiatement la tête.  
« - Ça va, je sais m’occuper de mes petits bobos. Quand l’enflure aura disparue, ce sera déjà beaucoup moins pire. Et je vais lui faire bouffer son ourson à cette enfant, ce soir en rentrant. »  
Aleksa se força à sourire sadiquement pour donner un peu plus de crédibilité à son mensonge. 

Ce matin, au levé elle s’était vite rendu compte qu’elle aurait mieux fait de s’occuper de la blessure avant de s’endormir. Elle avait tenté rattraper le coup, mais le mal était fait. Aleksa était d’ailleurs arrivée un peu en retard à leur rendez-vous. Laver tout le sang sécher et penser le tout lui avait pris un temps fou ! Au moins, elle avait aussi eu tout le loisir de se créer cette petite excuse de la peluche au sol. Lorie passait son temps à laisser ses trucs un peu partout, personne ne douterait de sa version. Ne restait plus qu’à espérer que la blessure ne prenne pas d’infection. Aleksa ne savait pas si c’était dû à sa condition ou si c’était simplement elle, mais ses plaies avaient tendance à toujours s’infectées.

« - Dis Sarah, tu passes ton temps à me raconter que les Bartholy sont bizarres, ajouta-t-elle après un moment de silence.  
\- C’est le cas, non ?  
\- Peut-être bien, concéda-t-elle sans développer. Mais à quel point ? »  
Son amie perdit son sourire et gigota sur sa chaise, comme chaque fois qu’elle était mal à l’aise.  
« - Je ne sais pas trop, lâcha-t-elle au bout d’un moment.  
\- Pas de ça avec moi Sarah. À voir à quel point tu insistes toujours pour que je fasse attention à moi, tu dois bien être au courant de quelque chose, n’importe quoi non ? »  
Son amie se contenta de garder le silence un moment. Ce que cette habitude de toujours ne dire les choses qu’à moitié pouvait l’énerver.

Aleksa savait très bien que ses hôtes étaient des êtres surnaturels. C’était déjà une évidence avant même qu’elle ne soit témoin de l’étrange scène de la veille. Maintenant, ce qu’elle voulait savoir, c’était le genre de créatures étaient ceux chez qui elle vivait. Si elle mettait tous les éléments ensemble : elle aurait pu penser à quelque chose comme des vampires. Mais les vampires existent-ils réellement ?  
« - Ne se nourrissent pas de trucs humains, ne semblent pas avoir besoin de dormir comme tout le monde, les yeux rouge sang, les canines proéminentes, chassent, ont un odorat surdéveloppé… ça colle, mais est-ce réellement le cas ? »  
Après tout, personne n’avait mentionné l’intention de boire du sang et visiblement, aucune des frères ne craignaient le soleil. Mais une fois encore, c’était de trouver là où se situait la limite entre le réel et le mythe. 

« - On va à la biblio pour faire des recherches sur les créatures que Jones veut ?  
\- Heu, oui d’accord. »  
La jeune femme n’avait presque rien avalé de son repas, mais elle n’avait pas très faim. Une visite à la bibliothèque pouvait s’évérer utile. Il lui suffisait d’attraper quelques ouvrages plus poussés aux sujets des vampires pour essayer de peser le faux et le vrai. Sinon, le professeur Jones pouvait toujours l’aider d’une certaine manière. Après tout, l’expert en mythes et légendes, c’était lui. Si elle ne trouvait absolument rien, elle pourrait toujours lui poser la question.  
« - Tu vas faire ta recherche sur quoi, demanda-t-elle à Sarah pour engager la conversation en chemin.  
\- Le chuppacabras. Ça semblé faire plaisir à Sebastian, alors pourquoi chercher autre chose ? Et toi, tu y vas avec sa suggestion aussi.  
\- Je ne sais pas, la documentation sur les métamorphes est plutôt mince.  
\- C’est ça le but de l’exercice, non ? »

Bien sûr, c’était ce pourquoi l’enseignant leur avait demandé de faire ces recherches en particulier. Mais le sujet, elle s’y était mise à plusieurs reprises, tentant de faire le rapprochement entre les multiples mythes et sa propre espèce. Malheureusement, les informations étaient si minces, si dissipée qu’il était difficile d’y trouver quoi que ce soit de viable. Le mieux aurait été qu’elle fasse un exposé autobiographique, mais elle se voyait bien mal comment justifier autant de faits exposés sans avoir de références à fournir.

Les jeunes femmes se dirigèrent immédiatement vers les rayons traitant de l’occulte et paranormal. Aleksa choisit de partir seule de son côté et tomba rapidement sur ce qu’elle cherchait : vampires. Elle ne retourna pas s’asseoir tout de suite. Si Sarah voyait le titre des ouvrages qu’elle avait en main, elle poserait sans doute toute une panoplie de questions. C’était d’autant plus louche qu’elle ne pouvait pas juste dire qu’elle avait changé d’idée puisque le sujet avait déjà été abordé avec beaucoup d’attention en tout début d’année scolaire.

Tête en l’air comme elle était, Aleksa n’avait pas retenu la plupart des petits détails et s’en était tenue aux grandes lignes. Jamais elle ne se serait douté que quelques semaines plus tard elle aurait à creuser le sujet à nouveau. Jamais elle n’aurait tout simplement pensé avoir atterrit dans une famille de vampire. Si elle se fiait à la plupart des légendes les entourant, ils étaient êtres sanguinaires qui se nourrissaient à même les humains. Pourtant, elle les avait plutôt vu chasser un animal et jamais ils ne l’avaient menacé d’une quelconque façon alors qu’ils croyaient tous qu’elle n’était qu’une simple « petite chose » faible. Mise à part peut-être Drogo qui adorait se la jouer les faiseurs de trouble et la faire enrager.

La jeune femme jeta un coup d’œil à Sarah qui venait de gagner le bout d’une table libre. La tête penchée sur un ouvrage, elle ne lui accordait aucune attention. C’était le bon moment ! Aleksa ouvrit un livre qui semblait très vieux et très complexe. Elle se mit à le feuilleté rapidement jusqu’à tomber sur la section réservée aux vampires. Les caractères étaient en imprimé très petits et les pages jaunis par le temps. Il était très difficile de déchiffrer ce qu’il y était raconté sans se coller le nez directement dans le bouquin et se concentrer un maximum.  
« - Tu fais de bien drôles de recherches. Il me semblait que les vampires avaient déjà été abordés avec beaucoup d’attention en début d’année. »


	6. Chapter 6

Aleksa était tellement concentrée dans sa tâche, qu’elle n’avait pas entendu la personne s’approcher d’elle. Elle faillit en échapper l’ouvrage en sursautant lorsque la voix s’éleva doucement dans son dos, presque dans son cou. La chaire de poule lui couvrit le corps entier et c’est en bégayant qu’elle leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur.  
« - Ah oui… c’est que… que… bien. »  
Elle prit une grande respiration. Pourquoi paniquait-elle exactement ? Elle n’avait rien à se reprocher.  
« - j’ai toujours aimé le sujet, bredouilla-t-elle sans rien trouver de plus intelligent.  
\- Les vampires ? Rien que ça, blagua le jeune homme à la chevelure noire en éternelle bataille. »  
Il posa son regard émeraude sur elle et lui sourit gentiment. En quoi l’apparition de Peter la surprenait-elle. Il passait la plupart de son temps dans cette bibliothèque.  
« - Et qu’est-ce qui t’intéresse tant ? l’interrogea-t-il en tentant de comprendre le malaise qu’il venait de créer.  
\- Heu… bah un peu tout quoi ! Je veux dire, il existe tellement de théories différentes que ça devient difficile de faire la différence entre le vrai et le faux. »  
Le visage du benjamin des frère Bartholy s’assombrit soudain. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Aleksa remarqua le subtil changement dans son attitude. Il avait l’air beaucoup moins taquin tout à coup.  
« - Voyons, tu dis ça comme si ces monstres existaient réellement. »  
Elle rougit subitement en se rendant compte de ce qu’elle venait de dire. En d’autres mots, elle venait presque de lui avouer qu’elles croyaient en parties à ces histoires.  
« - Qui sait, je suis très ouverte d’esprit, se défendit-elle. Toi, tu n’y crois pas ?  
\- Comme s’il y avait de la place en ce bas monde pour de telles créatures sanguinaires.  
\- Et s’ils n’étaient pas tous aussi… disons effroyables ? »  
En fait, Aleksa n’avait aucune idée où elle s’en allait avec ses questions, mais comme Peter était de plus en plus sombre, elle poussait sa chance. Quelque chose lui disait qu’en fouillant un tantinet plus profondément, il aurait peut-être quelque chose d’intéressant à lui avouer.  
« - Si tu as bien fait tes recherches et écouté en cours, tu as bien vu qu’il n’y a rien de bon dans un vampire.  
\- Oui, si je me fis à la littérature ancienne surtout. Mais en regardant de plus près, dans les écrits plus récents, on voit que la visions de plusieurs auteurs à leur sujet tendent à diverger de ces versions. On parle même de débats puisque les écrivains plus « vieux jeu » n’apprécieraient pas que la nouvelle génération idéalise l’espèce.  
\- Et les anciens, ils ont bien raison selon moi, argua Peter à mi-voix. Les vampires sont des êtres maudits et très noirs. N’oublis pas, peu importe où tu en entendras parler, une chose ne change pas : ils se nourrissent de sang humain !  
\- Le vampire moderne, continua Aleksa sans faire attention à ses protestations, charme non pas grâce à ses pouvoir au vu de se nourrir, mais par sa personnalité et sa force. Les nouvelles histoires parlent beaucoup d’êtres qui apprennent à se contrôler, enfin, leur soif et à chercher des substitues afin d’épargner les humains.  
\- Oui et le dernier film à grand succès montrait aussi des vampires frêles qui brillent au soleil.  
\- Pire connerie inventée en ce bas monde, cracha la jeune femme en sachant très bien à quelle série de films et livres il faisait allusion. C’était complètement niais. L’histoire complète l’était, selon moi.  
\- Tout comme les nouvelles théories qui supposent qu’un vampire n’est en fait qu’un être plein de bonne foi, une pauvre bête aux prises avec un régime plus particulier. »  
En disant tout cela, Aleksa eut le sentiment qu’il tentait de la convaincre. De la mettre en garde peut-être même.  
« - Mais comme ils n’existent pas… laissa-t-elle soudain en suspens. »  
Le changement drastique de point de vue pris Peter de court.  
« - Oui bien sûr ! Ils n’existent pas, alors aussi mauvais puissent-ils être, on s’en fou. Tu peux arrêter de perdre ton temps avec ces foutaises et passer à autre chose. »  
Définitivement, Peter était mal à l’aise. Son ton était plutôt détaché. Seul le trop plein de spontanéité, si peu caractéristique chez lui, le trahissait.  
« - Nicolae a beaucoup de vieux bouquins, je devrais peut-être lui demander s’il n’a pas quelque chose qui s’y rapporte…  
\- Bon d’accord. Là c’est ridicule ! Fais des recherches sur les licornes tant qu’à y être, c’est ce qui est bon pour les filles dans ton genre. »  
Peter empoigna un bouquin avec une tête d’équidé en couverture et lui fourra dans la poitrine sans douceur.  
« - Une fille comme moi ?  
\- Oui, une fille qui aime fouiner dans des trucs et se faire des scénarios.  
\- Des scénarios ?  
\- C’est pas moi qui crois à des bêtises en se disant ouverte d’esprit. Je préfère t’arrêter tout de suite dans ta lubie avant que tu te perdes. »

Pour une raison quelconque, l’obstination de Peter finit par la convaincre qu’elle avait mis le doigt sur le bobo. Le fait qu’il s’objecte carrément à ce qu’elle pose des questions en relation avec les vampires à Nicolae ne mentait pas. Mais là, qu’il soit en train d’essayer de la faire passer pour une folle à en devenir pour la dissuader de continuer à fouiller, c’était trop pour elle. Qu’il lui mente en pleine face pour protéger leur anonymat, c’était une chose. Qu’il soit aussi méchant avec elle, c’était d’aller trop loin. La jeune femme fit un pas d’avant et s’approcha de manière à ce qu’ils soient presque joue contre joue.  
« - Me faire des scénarios, c’est lorsque les choses se passent que dans ma tête. Ce que je vois de mes propres yeux, c’est du concret et n’a rien à voir avec un film, crois-moi, dit-elle dans un murmure qui avait quelque chose d’étrangement menaçant. Et si je ne me trompe pas, ce qui me surprendrait à ce point-ci de notre conversation, alors non je ne suis pas prête à nier l’existence des vampires. »  
La jeune femme jeta un coup d’œil du côté de Sarah. Elle n’avait toujours pas bougé de la table, mais elle avait le regard tourné vers eux. Les sourcils froncés, elle n’aimait visiblement pas leur proximité.  
« - Et selon ma propre expérience, ajouta-t-elle pour Peter qui ne s’était toujours pas éloigné, je ne suis pas non plus prête à dire que les vampires dits modernes n’existent pas. Si j’en avais un là, juste devant moi en ce moment, elle appuya ses mots pour qu’il comprenne bien son allusion. J’agirais comme je le fais là. Je ne fuirais pas devant l’ignoble créature que tu me décris. »  
Sarah se leva soudain, avec la claire intention de les rejoindre.  
« - Je n’ai pas peur Peter. »  
Évidemment, Aleksa avait fait exprès de changer le temps de verbe utilisé. Si le message n’était pas assez limpide, c’est que le jeune, peut-être pas si jeune, homme était dur de la feuille. Mais au vu de son regard dur et plus sombre encore, il avait très bien saisi.

L’étudiante changea précipitamment d’attitude. De mystérieuse et terminée, elle passa à la bonne humeur toute innocente.  
« - Oh t’as vu l’heure, s’écria-t-elle. C’est fou, j’ai pas vu le temps passer. Je vais aller rejoindre mon amie avant qu’elle ne me reproche de passer du temps avec mon employeur alors que je lui avais réservé mon avant-midi. »  
Peter ne répondit pas, trop abasourdi par la tournure des évènements. Il se contenta de reprendre son air taciturne et lui faire un signe timide de la tête. De toute façon, Sarah arrivait à leur hauteur.  
« - On se revoit à la maison ! »  
Sans attendre la répondre, Aleksa agrippa le bras de son amie et sortie de l’allée, laissant derrière elle le bouquin et un jeune homme à ses pensées. Elle n’avait plus besoin du livre, elle avait trouvé ses réponses de manière beaucoup plus efficace. Pauvre Peter, lui qui était toujours si gentil à son égard. Sans doute ne c’était-il jamais attendu à un tel affront en venant la taquiner à propos de son choix de littérature ce matin. 

Chanceuse comme elle l’était aujourd’hui, le premier cours de la journée allait bientôt commencer. Plus de temps pour Sarah de l’interroger sur la raison de leur échange à Peter et elle. Bien sûr, cela ne perdura pas. Aussitôt se furent-elles assises au tout dernier rang de l’amphithéâtre que la brunette revint à la charge.  
« - Il te voulait quoi le Bartholy ?  
\- Rien de bien spécial. Comme je suis partie très tôt ce matin, il voulait me rappeler quelques tâches à faire avec Lorie ce soir.  
\- Ça m’avait l’air beaucoup trop tendu pour être question de babysitting Aleksa. »  
Sa copine n’achetait pas du tout sa version et n’appréciait pas non plus qu’elle lui mente en pleine face. La noiraude haussa un sourcil, n’était-ce pas elle, celle qui cachait toujours quelque chose à propos des Bartholy ? Aleksa ne se sentait pas du mal de cacher leur secret.  
« - Je n’apprécie pas qu’on me rappelle sans cesse des trucs qui ne sont que formalité. Comme si j’étais incompétente.  
\- On parle d’un Bartholy, c’est certain qu’il te prend de haut. »  
D’habitude, l’étudiante aurait soupiré à entendre son amie attaquer ainsi l’un de ses hôtes, mais cette fois, elle était plutôt contente que son animosité pour eux ne vienne faire diversion.  
« - C’est comme ça, que veux-tu. Sauf qu’il s’est bien rendu compte que je ne me laisse pas marcher sur les pieds.  
\- J’avoue qu’il n’avait pas l’air très à l’aise de te voir réagir de la sorte. Faut croire que t’as un peu raison quand tu dis que tu sais t’y prendre avec eux.  
\- Hé ben voilà, y’a plus de quoi à s’inquiéter. Tu vois bien, je gère !  
\- Tu devrais quand même faire att… »  
Aleksa leva une main pour la faire taire. D’une part, l’enseignant venait de se racler la gorge en demande de silence et d’une autre, elle n’avait pas envie d’entendre pour la énième fois qu’elle devait être prudent en leur compagnie. 

En fait, Sarah ne se montra pas plus curieuse que cela. Visiblement, la répartie de son amie lui avait cloué le bec, ou bien elle n’avait tout simplement pas envie de revenir sur le sujet sensible qu’était la famille Bartholy. Aleksa était maintenant sur le chemin du retour. Un petit vendredi soir plutôt tranquille, les rues semblaient presque désertes. Le soleil était couché depuis un bon moment déjà. Elle était retournée seule à la bibliothèque après leur dernier cours de la journée. Pas qu’elle soit la plus studieuse des élèves, mais avec sa recherche sur les vampires, elle n’avait pas avancé d’une miette en matière de métamorphe. Or, c’était ce qu’elle était supposée étudier en premier lieu. Malheureusement pour elle, les étagères de l’école ne regorgeaient pas de plus d’informations que l’internet ou toutes autres bibliothèques municipales qu’elle n’ait consultés jusqu’à maintenant. Au bout de quatre heures intensives à faire le tour des rayons traitant de l’occulte et des mythes, elle ne trouva rien de juteux à ajouter à ses notes de cours. Si bien qu’elle rentra bredouille sous les soupires exaspérés du surveillant qui n’attendait plus qu’une chose : qu’elle parte.

Quelque chose voleta juste au-dessus de sa tête et la tira de sa rêverie. Le bruissement d’ailes et les petits cris suraigües lui rappelèrent ceux d’une chauve-souris. Inévitablement, cela ramena ses pensées sur les vampires, les Bartholy et la conversation qu’elle avait eu avec Peter quelques heures plus tôt. Tout à coup, ses pas ralentirent. La jeune femme n’avait plus autant d’entrain. Au fait, elle n’avait plus du tout envie de rentrer. Peter avait sans doute dû mettre Nicolae au courant de ce petit entretient et de ce fait, l’ainé de la famille tiendra sans doute à lui faire la conversation à ce propos.  
« - Je suis sotte, se dit-elle à voix haute. J’aurais dû y penser avant. C’est inévitable à ce point. »  
Le dire est une chose, le subir, une autre.

Aleksa n’avais absolument rien contre les discussions avec Nicolae. Elle l’appréciait beaucoup. Il était gentil, prévoyant, parfois un peu lourd avec toutes ses règles et ses questions, mais somme toute, presque toujours agréable. Peut-être un peu trop. En plus, elle avait toujours cette désagréable impression qu’il arrivait à lire en elle aussi facilement qu’un livre ouvert. Qui sait, certains mythes à propos des vampires parlaient de don niveau télépathique ou encore de capacité de lire au travers les pensées d’autrui. Peut-être était-ce un fait véridique après tout. 

Quoi qu’il en soit, la proximité avec cet homme la rendait toujours un peu fébrile. Ça n’avait rien à voir comme ses chamailles avec Drogo. Parce qu’en fait, elle avait appris à apprécier les confrontations avec ce dernier. Ni comme avec Peter avec qui elle pouvait discuter sans trop se prendre la tête. Cela dit en passant, ce n’était jamais de la joie à jeter par les fenêtres, mais c’était plutôt sympa. Mise à part pour leur tête à tête d’aujourd’hui bien sûr. Non, avec Nicolae c’était à un autre niveau. La jeune femme se sentait toujours un peu nerveuse lorsqu’il la convoquait. Elle accordait d’ailleurs une grande importance à son avis, que ce soit sur son comportement ou bien ses performances en tant que nounou. Ce n’était pas pour rien qu’elle faisait parfois autant de zel auprès de Lorie. 

Se rendant compte où ses pensées l’avait menée, la jeune femme ses joues prendre feu. C’était carrément stupide ! Aleksa se refusait ce genre de faiblesse. Et pourtant, elle sentait son petit cœur battre la chamade à la simple apparition du magnifique visage de son hôte. Son sourire franc, ses sublimes prunelles pâles, sa longue chevelure soyeuse.  
« - Bon ça dégénère là ! se modéra-t-elle. Y’a beau être mignon le grand frère aux longues canines, c’est pas vrai que je vais me laisser avoir par un minois sympa. Encore moins si c’est mon employeur. »

Aleksa changea donc de sujet avec elle-même. Elle repassa rapidement la scène de ce matin. Du coup, elle se rappela d’un petit détail :  
« - Nicolae a beaucoup de vieux bouquins, je devrais peut-être lui demander s’il n’a pas quelque chose qui s’y rapporte… »  
Peut-être ne serait-il pas chaud à l’idée de lui refiler des livres à propos des vampires, mais si elle lui parlait de son devoir sur les métamorphes, il aurait peut-être des trucs à lui apprendre. Un ouvrage au milieu de ces 1001 bouquins datant d’elle ne savait combien de temps.


	7. Chapter 7

Aleksa arriva au manoir très en retard ce soir-là. Même si elle s’était donné une bonne raison d’aller à la rencontre de Nicolae, elle n’avait pas réussi à trouver la motivation nécessaire pour hâter le pas. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas prête à une confrontation à propos de sa nature surnaturelle. La jeune femme avait très peur qu’il le prenne mal. Et s’il s’insultait ? Et si elle avait vu tout faux ? Si Peter n’avait pas menti : elle se faisait peut-être des histoires. Et si c’était vrai ? Parce que oui, même avoir raison lui donnait un peu la frousse. En plus, Lorie serait sans doute très furieuse. Elle avait une bonne excuse : les études, mais était-ce suffisant ? 

À peine eut-elle passée les portes de l’entrée que la jeune femme fit un face à face avec le principal objet de ses précédentes pensées : Nicolae. Il affichait un air légèrement surpris, un tantinet inquiet. Ce qui ne fit qu’ajouter une couche de plus à son stress.  
« - Aleksa, dit-il enfin. On se demandait tous où tu étais passée. J’étais sur le point demander aux garçons d’aller faire un tour pour te trouver.  
\- Je suis désolée, s’empressa-t-elle de le rassurer. Je suis restée le nez coller à mes livres trop longtemps à la bibliothèque et je n’ai pas vu le temps passé. Je crois que la prochaine fois, je ferais mieux de me mettre une alarme sur mon cellulaire pour m’aider m’arrêter.  
\- C’est tout ? demanda-t-il soudain en la détaillant de la tête au pied. »  
Elle eut la désagréable impression qu’il croyait plus ou moins à son histoire de bibliothèque. Ou avait-il déjà discuté avec Peter ?  
« - Oui, c’est tout, ajouta l’étudiante avec un peu trop d’entrain.  
\- Tu parais agitée, ça m’inquiète. »  
Il étira le bras et posa une main sur son épaule. Le contact la fit légèrement écarquiller les yeux de surprise. Nicolae se montrait rarement tactile. Il devait être vraiment inquiet.  
« - Tu t’en fais pour rien Nicolae. Je suis simplement fatiguée. Beaucoup de recherches pour finir les mains vides et je n’ai pas très bien dormie la nuit dernière. Rien qui ne vaille la peine de se faire un sang d’encre, je te rassure.  
\- Aleksa, dans cette famille, du moment où quelque chose ne semble pas aller, nous sommes tous inquiets, moi le premier. C’est mon rôle, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire tout à fait charmant.  
\- Oui, je comprends, et encore terriblement désolée pour le retard ! »  
Aleksa lui fit un sourire à la « Colgate total ». Il relâcha enfin son épaule. Ses prunelles d’un gris acier toujours dans les siennes. Son insistance lui donna une bouffée de chaleur.  
« - Bon si tu le veux bien, je vais aller m’occuper de la routine de Lorie, elle doit fulminer, renchérit-elle en rompant le contact visuel. »  
Elle se sentait les joues en feu.  
« - Ne t’inquiète pas pour ça, elle est déjà au lit. »  
La jeune femme sursauta. Quoi déjà ? Ou plutôt quoi, il est si tard ?  
« - Ne t’en fais pas, tu connais Lorie. Elle te fera la tête demain matin et puis tout rentrera dans l’ordre sitôt tu joueras avec elle. »  
Aleksa doutait que cela ne soit aussi facile, mais Nicolae voyait sa sœur au travers d’une fenêtre roses pour la plupart du temps. Impossible de lui faire comprendre que la petite n’avait rien d’un ange. Bon, tout ce pétrin, c’est elle qui se l’était causé. Elle s’arrangerait bien avec les conséquences.  
« - D’accord, merci beaucoup de t’en être occuper pour moi. Je promets de faire plus attention la prochaine fois. Je vais monter à ma chambre voir si mon ami l’Internet ne m’apporterait pas plus de réponse maintenant.  
\- Ce devoir c’est à propos de quoi, au juste ? »  
L’étudiante se rappela soudain son plan.  
« - Des métamorphes. C’est pour mon cours de mythes et légendes. Le professeur Jones tient à ce que nous fassions des recherches plus poussées au sujet de certaines espèces surnaturelles que nous n’avons pas l’habitude de rencontrer souvent dans la littérature.  
\- Si tu le veux bien, je peux peut-être t’aider. »  
En son for intérieur, elle soupira de satisfaction.  
« - Si tu me trouves quelque chose de potable pour remplir un rapport décent, je te vénère pour les trois siècles à venir ! dit-elle sans trop réfléchir. »  
Il arqua un sourire devant la familiarité inhabituelle. Un nouveau sourire enjôleur illumina le beau visage de l’homme.  
« - Seulement trois siècles ?  
\- Déjà, si je me souviens de toi après une réincarnation, ce sera bon ! »  
Elle éclata de rire. La fatigue lui faisait raconter n’importe quoi. Qu’à cela ne tienne, Nicolae semblait s’en amuser.

Ils entrèrent ensemble dans le salon confortable du manoir. Ici, pas de télévision, d’ordinateur ou de console. En fait, aucune technologie autre que l’électricité. Cela conférait une magnifique ambiance aux yeux de la jeune femme. Surtout avec la pénombre et le feu de foyer qui ronflait paresseusement dans le foyer.  
« - Prends place, lui dit-il en lui présentant l’un des fauteuils, je vais voir si je n’ai pas quelques ouvrages traitant des métamorphes. »  
Elle opta plutôt pour aller s’occuper l’esprit en réanimant le feu. Si les Bartholy étaient bien des vampires, ils n’avaient rien à craindre du froid, mais ils s’occupaient toujours à ce que le foyer reste actif. Peut-être était-ce pour entretenir les apparences ou juste pour s’assurer que la température reste confortable pour elle. Elle n’aurait su le dire.

Elle s’agenouilla devant le foyer, déposa deux nouvelles bûches et souffla doucement sur les braises.  
« - Tiens, je pousserai un peu plus la recherche demain si tu me le permets. J’ai sûrement deux ou trois trucs intéressants dans ma réserve personnelle ou dans ma chambre, mais j’ai ces deux livres pour le moment. »  
Il s’assit à ses côtés, sa peau pâle reflétant la lueur dansante du feu. Leur proximité soudaine lui fit monter le rouge aux joues. Elle espéra que l’obscurité camouflait le tout. C’était quand même plutôt puéril de rougir comme une pucelle.  
« - Et j’ai aussi ça. »  
Il lui présenta une boite avec du matériel de premier soin.  
« - Qu’est-ce …  
\- J’aimerais beaucoup jeter un coup d’œil à cette blessure que tu as là. »  
Nicolae pointa son front qu’elle toucha instinctivement du bout des doigts.  
« - Ah ça, ce n’est rien, je t’assure. »  
Il ne fit pas attention à ses protestations et commença à palper le pourtour de la plaie, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur.  
« - Je crois que les points de suture n’auraient pas été de trop  
\- J’aime pas trop les salles d’attentes et les hôpitaux, se justifia-t-elle.  
\- De toute façon, il est trop tard. Je vais simplement bien nettoyer et appliquer des pansements de rapprochement. Ça devrait aller.  
\- Je peux le faire Nicolae, ce n’est pas nécessaire… »  
Elle fut coupé dans sa réplique pas la douleur alors que l’homme déposait un gaze imbibée d’alcool sur le bobo.  
« - Je suis désolé, j’ai oublié de te dire, ça va chauffer… un peu. »  
Un sourire taquin étira ses lèvres. Il se moquait ouvertement d’elle. La jeune femme comprit alors le message : tais-toi et laisse-toi faire. 

Pour se changer les idées, et surtout pour oublier ce bras qui frôlait le sien, et ces doigts qui lui tâtait désagréablement le front, elle jeta un œil aux ouvrages. Les bouquins n’étaient pas vieux, ils étaient antiques. Comparés à eux, les vieilleries trouvées à l’école semblaient tout juste sorties de l’imprimerie.  
« - Comme tu peux le voir, ce sont des copies originales. Il va sans dire que je m’attends à ce que tu en prennes grand soin.  
\- Tu peux compter sur moi, je leur ferai très attention, dit-elle dans un murmure à peine audible. »  
Aleksa ouvrit le premier. Il était plutôt difficile à décrypter à première vue.  
« - Ils sont écrits en anglais plus anciens. Beaucoup des expressions que tu y verras ne sont plus utilisées de nos jours. Si tu as des difficultés, tu peux me consulter au besoin. »  
La jeune femme se rappela soudain à quel point Nicolae était plus vieux que ce qu’il en paraissait. Des décennies qu’il avait dit l’autre soir, mais combien au juste ? Sur le coup, elle releva le visage pour le regarder, comme s’il lui était possible de découvrir son âge en lisant sur ses traits.  
« - Oui ? demanda-t-il après quelques secondes.  
\- Je suis désolée, c’était vraiment impolie de ma part, s’excusa-t-elle en se rendant compte de sa bêtise. »  
Il se contenta d’hausser un sourcil avant de répondre de bonne humeur.  
« - Une jolie demoiselle me contemple, ne compte pas sur moi pour m’en plaindre. »  
Avec un clin d’œil complice, il se releva. L’homme rangea le matériel de soin puis se lava les mains à l’aide d’une lingette désinfectante.  
« - Maintenant, je crois que tu devrais aller te reposer.  
\- Oui, tu as raisons. Je me mettrai à la lecture demain.  
\- Tu comptes prendre ton jour de congé pour étudier ?  
\- Oui, et aussi pour me rattraper auprès de Lorie, finit-elle en se mettant debout à son tour.  
\- Un vrai brin de femme sérieuse et responsable. C’est bien, approuva l’homme en l’accompagnant jusqu’à l’entrée du salon. Mais n’oublies pas de sourire, c’est important de garder ta bonne humeur. Ça rapporte beaucoup à cette maisonnée. »  
Elle ne sut que répondre à cette affirmation, mais inutile de chercher, Nicolae avait déjà tourné les talons. Aleksa un peu bouleversée, regagna sa chambre sans faire le moindre bruit. 

Aleksa tint sa promesse. Elle ne tarda pas au lit même pour un samedi matin et s’occupa de la jeune demoiselle qui finit par lui pardonner de l’avoir si lâchement abandonnée la veille. En fait, la nounou dut faire beaucoup d’effort, subir beaucoup de morts fictifs de diverses manières et finir complètement démembrée – fictivement toujours - pour que l’enfant passe l’éponge. Au moins, en sachant que la petite était sans doute elle aussi un vampire, ça expliquait un peu mieux ses penchants pour l’horreur.

Après l’épisode Lorie, elle remonta à sa chambre et se mit à feuilleter les livres que Nicolae lui avait refilés. Les bouquins étaient tous deux très épais et traitaient de plusieurs sujets. Les métamorphes semblaient susciter autant d’intérêt qu’aujourd’hui, c’est-à-dire très restreint. Ou encore, ils étaient si peu nombreux, si secrets que personne n’arrivait à coucher les infos les concernant sur papier. Les quelques paragraphes qu’elle dégotta parlaient de mauvais sort, de transformation douloureuse, d’animaux incontrôlables. Certains décrivaient même des gens qui avaient la possibilité de prendre une forme animale, végétale ou celle d’objets quelconques.

En tout, elle réussit à écrire l’équivalent d’une page sur les métamorphes. Ce serait sans doute suffisant pour le professeur Jones. En tant qu’expert, il devait bien savoir que les informations à ce propos se faisaient plus que rare. Mais force était de constater qu’elle n’arrivait plus à se décrire comme une réelle métamorphe. Peu importe la description qu’on en faisait, cela ne collait qu’en partie à sa condition. Il manquait toujours un petit je-ne-sais-quoi pour compléter le portrait. Aleksa finit par se demander si elle ne faisait pas partie d’une autre espèce ou sous-espèce. Mais si c’était le cas, laquelle ? 

La jeune femme abandonna ses recherches après avoir réviser son court rapport. Elle avait tiré ce qu’elle pouvait à propos du sujet principal et en ce qui la concernait elle, plus particulièrement, elle ne savait plus trop où, ni quoi chercher exactement. Aleksa se demanda si elle ne pourrait pas tenter une approche auprès de Sebastian Jones. Peut-être avait-il déjà entendu parler d’une créature comme elle quelque part lors d’une de ses expéditions. 

On toqua doucement à sa porte, la ramenant subitement à la réalité.  
« - Entrer.  
\- J’ai cru remarquer que tu n’as rien avalé hier, et je n’ai pas eu connaissance que tu aies pris un petit-déjeuner ce matin non plus. »  
Nicolae entra dans la pièce en portant un plateau repas.  
« - As-tu trouvé quelque chose d’intéressant ? il pointa les livres qui trainaient au pied de son lit.  
\- Oui et non. Disons que le sujet n’est pas très étoffé. Ça ne satisfait pas ma curiosité et c’est tout juste si j’ai quelque chose à rapporter au prof.  
\- J’ai trouvé un autre livre, mais je ne sais pas s’il sera plus descriptif. »  
Elle lui prit le bouquin des mains sans grande conviction. Comment lui dire qu’en fait, elle ne cherchait peut-être pas le bon sujet depuis le début.  
« - Merci. Et Merci pour la nourriture aussi.  
\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.  
\- Toi, tu ne connais à ce sujet, je me trompe ?  
\- Moi ? Rien de plus que ce qui se trouve dans ces livres, j’en ai bien peur. Je continue à fouiller, mais ma bibliothèque est plutôt vaste et l’ordre n’y règne pas à la perfection. Et, à ma connaissance, je n’ai encore jamais eu la chance de croisé la route d’un métamorphe. »  
Il fit une extravagante courbette avant de prendre congé. Venait-il juste de parler comme s’il croyait en la possibilité de l’existence des métamorphes ? 

Nicolae avait peut-être la réponse qu’elle cherchait, quelque part dans ses multiples livres. Il fallait simplement trouver un moyen d’approcher de la bibliothèque du salon, seule. Elle pourrait alors fouiner comme bon lui semblait. L’ainé de la famille avait déjà été d’une aide précieuse, mais Aleksa redoutait ses questions si elle lui en demandait plus.

L’étudiante se pencha sur le nouveau livre qu’il lui avait dégoter. Elle remarqua alors un signet entre deux pages. Elle glissa les doigts le long du livre avant de l’ouvrir à cet endroit. Une bouffée de chaleur l’envahie. En en-tête, elle put lire : Vampire, mythe contre réalité. Le signet était en fait une petite note avec la délicate écriture de Nicolae : « En espérant que cela puisse répondre à quelques unes de tes questions sur ton autre sujet de recherche. J’attendrai que tu sois prête à discuter plus en profondeur à ce propos avant de l’aborder de vive voix. Tu sais où me trouver. »  
Donc Peter lui en avait parlé et tout ce temps, il n’avait rien dit. Parce qu’il avait sentit qu’elle n’était pas prête à l’affronter ? C’était digne d’un vrai gentleman et un peu flippant à la fois ! Son cœur fit une drôle de pirouette dans sa poitrine à ce moment. 

 

Ce lundi matin était des plus maussades et il allait parfaitement de paire avec l’humeur d’Aleksa. Le dernier livre apporté par Nicolae ne lui avait rien appris de plus à propos des métamorphes et n’avait qu’ajouté un peu plus de confusion. Puis, comme elle l’avait redouté, malgré les bons soins de son hôte, sa blessure avait fini par s’infecter. Elle devait sans doute être maudite ou bien les sabots de l’animal étaient couverts de quelque chose de très dégoutant. Elle préférait ne pas trop y penser. Quoi qu’il en soit, elle devait se trimballer jusqu’à la fac avec un magnifique pansement qui lui couvrait une bonne partie du front, et ce n’était pas super chic. Et bien sûr, pour couronner le tout, l’étudiante arriva avec cinq minutes de retard sur l’horaire et manqua son arrête d’autobus habituelle. 

Aleksa fulminait sur le bord de la route. Complètement trempée et serrant son sac contre elle. Une auto sport s’arrêta à sa hauteur. La fenêtre côté passage se baissa et le visage beaucoup trop content de Drogo lui apparut.  
« - Alors petite chose, on tente d’attraper la mort ?  
\- Vas te faire voir ! »  
Inutile de dire qu’elle ne tenait pas à se faire vanner en plus.  
« - Allez, arrête de me faire la tête et monte. À moins que t’aies peur ? »  
Le regard de la jeune femme se figea soudain. Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres fines de son interlocuteur. Elle ne rêvait pas, il y avait un monceau de sous-entendu derrière cette simple réplique. Malgré elle, Aleksa sentit ses propres lèvres s’étirer :  
« - Comme je l’ai dit à Peter, l’autre matin, non ! »  
Ne faisant ni une ni deux, elle ouvrit la portière et s’engouffra dans l’auto. À voir son air des plus goguenard, il avait bien saisi qu’ils parlaient tous les deux de la même chose. Ainsi donc, tout le monde était au courant, qu’elle était au courant.


	8. Chapter 8

« - Tiens Aleksa, tu essaies de nous sortir une nouvelle mode : le chien mouillé ? »  
Des rires crasses fusèrent de toutes parts alors qu’elle venait à peine de mettre les pieds dans l’établissement. Drogo tout juste sur ses talons.  
« - Tiens Samantha, quelqu’un t’as déjà dit que la mode Chienne, ça n’a jamais pris, même si t’en es la grande porte-parole ? Lança-t-il à son tour. »  
Cette fois, les amies niaises de la blondasse ne rirent pas. La principale intéressée perdit de sa superbe. Les yeux légèrement exorbités et les poings sur les hanches :  
« - Drogo !? lança la donzelle »  
Elle avait tant été obsédée par l’idée de prendre Aleksa de court, qu’elle ne s’était pas aperçue que sa victime était accompagnée.  
\- Hé ouais, c’est moi. T’as pas l’air trop contente de me voir. »  
Samantha dévisagea le jeune homme avant de leur tourner les talons.  
« - Tu lui as fait quoi pour qu’elle n’ose rien dire en ta présence.  
\- Qui sait, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d’œil mystérieux. Bon, j’ai cours, à plus.  
\- Merci pour la balade et pour… enfin, avec la peste.  
\- Pas de problème, remettre la bitch-en-chef à sa place fait partie des petits plaisirs de la vie. »  
Sur ces mots, il disparut. Presque aussitôt, Sarah prit sa place.  
« - Dis donc, tu es en train de tous les dompter.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Hier tu tenais tête à Peter qui en est resté sans voix, aujourd’hui c’est Drogo qui vole à ta défense. »  
Aleksa comprit que son amie avait assistée à la scène sans intervenir.  
« - Et je me fais soigner par docteur Nicolae aussi ! »  
L’étudiante sourit à pleines dents en pointant son front.  
« - Je ne me demanderai pas pourquoi la plaie à l’air de s’infecter alors. »  
Une fois de plus, Sarah ne pouvait s’empêcher de ronchonner quand il était question des Bartholy. Même quand c’était elle qui apportait le sujet sur le tapis.  
« - On va être en retard, ajouta simplement la noiraude en invitant sa camarade à la suivre. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas manquer ton beau Sebastian.  
\- Ah ça serait une vraie tragédie, concéda-t-elle. »  
Tout à coup, sa mauvaise mine s’illumina d’un sourire rayonnant. 

Les deux jeunes femmes prirent place au premier rang, comme à leur habitude. Bien vite, l’amphithéâtre se remplit et les conversations s’entremêlaient autour d’elles.  
« - Samantha n’a pas tort pour le coup du chien mouillé par contre.  
\- Merci, j’apprécie ton soutient moral. Quand il n’y a que Drogo de mon côté, c’est que le monde est à l’envers. J’aurais peut-être dû rester sous la couette ce matin.  
\- Roh ! Le prends pas comme ça. Laisse-moi deviner : encore une panne de réveil ?  
\- Non, juste un cinq minutes de trop passer à essayer de camoufler cet horrible truc dans mon front.  
\- Bon matin tout le monde ! »  
Au son de la voix grave et enjouée du professeur Jones, tout le monde releva la tête vers l’avant de la classe. Quelques « bonjour » timides fusèrent d’un coin à l’autre de la pièce en réponse.  
« - J’espère que vos recherches ont été fructueuses, commença-t-il en se frottant les mains ensemble. Je meurs d’impatience de lire vos rapports ! Mais avant... »  
Il s’avança jusqu’au tableau où il inscrivit le plan du cours d’aujourd’hui. 

Comme à l’accoutumé, le cours s’écoula à la vitesse de l’éclair. Le professeur Jones était un vrai passionné et ça se voyait dans sa manière d’enseigner. Jamais Aleksa n’avait autant pris de plaisir à être simplement assise sur un banc d’école et écouter. Sebastian racontait les choses avec tant de vivacité que sa bonhomie étant contagieuse. La jeune femme en oublia même sa mauvaise humeur tant elle entra dans le sujet. 

Et pour celles qui n’en avait rien à faire du sujet principal, il restait toujours la magnifique image que le professeur renvoyait. Ses cheveux foncés, son regard ambré, sa carrure de sportif, ce charisme et ce petit quelque chose d’animal, suffisaient à eux seuls pour distraire qui que ce soit.  
« - Maintenant qu’il ne reste plus que quelques minutes à ce passionnant cours, dit-il enfin. Je vous demanderais de m’apporter vos devoirs. Nous n’aurons pas le temps d’en discuter lors de cette session-ci, mais je vais tout lire dès ce soir et laisser des notes. J’espère y découvrir de nouveaux éléments intéressants ! »  
Il sourit chaleureusement à l’assemblée et leur pointa son bureau comme emplacement à laisser le fameux rapport.

C’était le bon moment pour poser des questions, pensa Aleksa. Elle fit exprès de prendre tout son temps pour ranger son manuel et prendre son sac.  
« - Bon, après le chien, c’est la tortue ? T’es lente, se plaignit Sarah en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Non, ne m’attends pas. J’ai à discuter avec le prof.  
\- Ah oui ? »  
La brunette lui fin un clin d’œil coquin.  
« - Ne prends pas tes fantasmes pour la réalité ma vieille, blagua Aleksa. C’est que pour la matière, rien de plus.  
\- Dommage, ajouta son amie en quittant à la suite des autres. »  
L’étudiante se mit au bout de la file de gens qui discutaient avec le professeur. Comme à toutes les fois, le tier de la classe, des filles surtout, restaient derrière pour s’attirer le regard du bel enseignant. Elle n’avait jamais encore participé à ces petites réunions où gloussements et rires niais étaient de mise, à son plus grand agacement. 

Après quelques instants, le magnifique regard ambré de Sebastian croisa le sien. L’homme sourit à sa foule d’admiratrices et les invita poliment à sortir.  
« - Bon, à nous Mlle Anderson. J’imagine bien que vous n’êtes pas restée là pour tenir compagnie aux autres.  
\- C’est au sujet de mon devoir, dit-elle d’amblé.  
\- Je t’écoute. Ça te va si je te tutoie ?  
\- Si c’est ok pour vous, j’imagine que ça me va, ajouta la jeune femme légèrement mal à l’aise.  
\- En-dehors des cours seulement, bien sûr. Ça facilite toujours les échanges. »  
Ses lèvres charnues s’étirèrent d’un grand sourire.  
« - Alors ?  
\- Alors voilà, je n’ai presque rien trouvé sur les métamorphes pour être franche. Déjà, n’en soyez pas étonné. Je me demandais donc…  
\- Tu peux aussi me tutoyer, ça va dans les deux sens, la reprit-il. »  
Un peu exaspérée d’être ainsi couper, elle refréna un soupire. Elle appréciait le professeur Jones à sa juste valeur, en tant qu’enseignant. Les marques de politesses disparues lui donnaient l’impression d’avoir un rapprochement auquel elle n’était pas prête.  
« - Je me demandais si tu n’en savais pas plus.  
\- Il me faudrait lire ton rapport avant toute chose, commença-t-il en prenant un air sérieux. C’est difficile de dire ce que je sais de plus si je ne suis pas au courant de ce que, toi tu sais. »  
Il jeta un coup d’œil rapide à sa montre.  
« - Cela dit, je n’ai pas le temps de faire ça juste là. J’ai un second cours à donner dans quelques minutes. Si je te proposais qu’on se voit aux alentours de 16h30, à mon bureau ? Entre temps, je vais essayer de lire ta présentation et réfléchir à la question. »

La jeune femme n’était pas très à l’aise avec l’idée de se retrouver seule à seul avec son professeur, mais si c’était le seul moyen d’en savoir un peu plus, pourquoi pas.  
« - D’accord, répondit-elle après quelques secondes de réflexion. Je serais à l’heure.  
\- Parfait, je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps. »  
Aleksa se contenta d’un signe de la tête en salut et quitta la pièce aussitôt. En sortant, elle croisa Samantha et son éternelle clic de pouffes. Elle lui lança un regard mauvais, mais ne dit rien. L’humiliation de Drogo semblait toujours faire son effet. Aleksa se doutait bien que ce ne serait que de courte durée, mais pour le moment, elle savourait ce répit.

« - Quoi ?! T’as rendez-vous avec le beau Sebastian dans son bureau à la sortie des cours !  
\- Tu ne pourrais pas le dire un peu plus fort. Je crois que Nicolae au manoir a mal entendu. Si je reçois un texto de sa part me disant de rentrer à la maison tout de suite, ce sera de ta faut, blagua-t-elle. Baisse le ton, j’ai pas envie que les mauvaises langues se fassent aller.  
\- Tu veux qu’elles disent quoi les mauvaises langues ?  
\- Je sais pas. Déjà que Samantha m’a vu sortir à la hâte juste après notre conversation en tête à tête dans la classe. Son air de cochon ne m’a rien dit qui vaille, si tu veux tout savoir.  
\- Sam, c’est Sam, laissa platement tomber la brunette. Elle aura beau dire n’importe quoi, y’aura personne pour la croire au final.  
\- J’ai pas envie que ça s’ébruite quand même. »  
Sarah sirota son jus de fruit. Elle ne semblait pas comprendre où se trouvait le problème.  
« - Je crois pas que tu sois la première élève dans l’histoire cette école à aller rencontrer un prof dans son bureau. Et je suis certaine que y’a eu des motifs beaucoup moins sains que le tien. »  
Aleksa se contenta d’hausser les épaules. Que pouvait-elle y faire ? Quand on a passé sa vie à tout cacher, comme elle la toujours fait, c’était un peu difficile de se mettre à crier ses plans du jour sur tous les toits. La discrétion faisait partie d’elle maintenant. Il n’y avait que sous sa forme animale qu’elle appréciait la témérité.  
« - Juste pas envie que ça fasse jaser.  
\- N’empêche que t’es sacrément chanceuse. Je donnerais cher pour me retrouver seule avec lui dans son bureau. Et moi, je peux te garantir que mes motifs seraient tout sauf vertueux, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
\- Non du tout ! Mes pauvres oreilles sont encore chastes et pures. Arrête de les salir avec tes histoires douteuses ! »  
Aleksa se plaqua les mains sur ses oreilles et surjouant la prude offensée. Les deux amies éclatèrent de rire.  
« - T’as déjà eu un petit ami au juste ? »  
La noiraude faillit s’étouffer dans son café. Elle ne s’attendait pas du tout à ce genre de question. Voilà, la journée avait déjà été étrange avec Drogo qui s’était montré sympa. Ensuite le professeur qui voulait faire ami-amie et maintenant Sarah qui fait la fouineuse dans sa vie amoureuse.  
« - Oui, des tas ! lança-t-elle en farce. »  
Mais il semblait que l’étudiante était réellement intéressée par ses vieilles histoires de cœur.  
« - Bon d’accord, deux ou trois relations sans avenir disons. Y’a que le dernier que ça tenu un peu plus de deux semaines. Et ça remonte à … je ne sais plus combien de temps pour être franche.  
\- Je vois. Il doit bien y avoir l’un des gentils mecs de la fac qui te tente, non ? »  
Aleksa fit le tour de la cafétéria des yeux comme si le prince charmant allait y apparaitre par magie. Non, aucun garçon n’avait attiré son attention jusque-là. Comme elle s’en confiait à son amie, l’image de Nicolae s’interposa dans son esprit. Elle le chassa de suite. Elle n’allait quand même pas se mettre à fantasmer éveillée sur le bel apollon.  
« - Non, personne.  
\- Tu ne mens pas très bien, t’as les joues en feu. »  
Sarah rigola devant l’air étonné de sa camarade.  
« - Je finirai bien par te faire parler, lui dit-elle » 

 

Il était 16h25 et Aleksa attendait, nerveuse, devant la porte du bureau de Jones. Elle n’arrivait pas à se décider de toquer. C’était puéril, mais elle ne se sentait pas du tout à sa place. Et encore, elle anticipait avec beaucoup d’anxiété le sujet qu’elle allait aborder et les questions que cela lui apporterait. Elle prit une grande inspiration et leva le point :  
« - Entrer ! »  
La jeune femme ouvrit la porte et s’engouffra dans la pièce. Elle resta debout, l’air totalement perdu. Le professeur Jones leva sur elle ses iris ambrées et sembla comprendre son malaise.  
« - Ne soit pas timide. Referme la porte et prends place. »  
Il lui fit son sourire le plus bienveillant. Elle se racla la gorge comme pour se donner courage, ferma la porte et s’assit sur la chaise en face de son bureau. Prenant bien soin d’éviter les vieilleries qui trainaient ça et là dans la pièce en s’y rendant.  
« - Ah oui, désolé pour mon bordel. Je n’ai toujours pas pris le temps de leur trouver une place.  
\- C’est parfois plus facile de s’y retrouver dans un bazar qu’une fois tout bien rangé.  
\- Ah ça, je ne pourrais pas être plus d’accord. Ce sont de très sages paroles, je dirais même. »  
Il prit place derrière son bureau, les bras chargés de quelques livres qu’il déposa dessus avec précaution.  
« - J’ai bien pris connaissance de ton rapport sur les métamorphes. Il semble que tu aies fait une bonne recherche malgré son manque de longueur. J’ai lu quelques détails auxquels je ne me serais pas attendu en n’ayant accès qu’à la bibliothèque de l’école.  
\- J’ai aussi eu recours à l’Internet.  
\- Même l’internet à ses limites, surtout lorsqu’il est question de faire ce genre de recherche avec un certain sérieux. Si tu cherches des bêtises, là il y en a des tas.  
\- J’ai aussi eu de l’aide de mes hôtes. Il semblerait que l’ainé de la famille chez qui je travaille et réside soit un fan de très vieux livres.  
\- Cela n’a rien de surprenant, dit-il en perdant son sourire. »  
Aleksa fut surprises par le changement drastique d’ambiance. Il semblerait que Sarah ne soit pas la seule à ne pas aimer qu’on cite les Bartholy dans une conversation. Pourtant, Jones ne donnait pas l’impression de connaitre ses employeurs. À bien y penser, elle ne se rappelait pas lui avoir jamais cité chez qui elle habitait.  
« - Je veux dire que les vieux livres regorgent souvent de plus d’informations que les ouvrages récents, se reprit-il immédiatement en voyait qu’elle fronçait les sourcils. »  
La jeune femme sentit tout de même le malaise dans sa voix mal assurée.  
« - Sinon, avez-vous…  
\- Tutoie-moi, lui intima l’homme avec une douce autorité.  
\- As-tu quelque chose de plus à m’apprendre ?  
\- Les métamorphes sont un mythe dont on n’entend pas beaucoup parler. Pourtant, leur existence semble remonter à des temps très anciens. Les images d’Hommes prenant des formes diverses apparaissent dans les ouvrages manuscrits.  
\- Alors ?  
\- Alors que pourrais-je t’apprendre que tu ne saches pas déjà ? Les métamorphes ne naissent pas comme tel. Il s’agit plutôt d’un sort, d’une malédiction, d’un traité magique ou encore c’est relié à une créature en tant que pouvoir typique à l’espèce. Un peu comme je l’ai dit durant le cours. Les sorcières qui pourraient prendre la forme d’un chat en sont un exemple.  
\- Mais encore ?  
\- Très peu, on ne parlerait pas de groupe, de troupe, de meute comme les loups-garous. Ce serait plus des individus ici et là, chacun avec une forme différente. Certains pourraient même se contenter de forme inanimée comme des objets. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il y aurait aussi peu d’informations à leur sujet et qu’ils soient si difficiles à répertorier. Ce n’est pas comme une communauté, comme les vampires. »  
Elle releva subitement la tête en entendant parler de ces créatures. Peut-être un peu trop vite. Le regard de Jones brillait d’une lueur étrange alors qu’il l’observait attentivement.  
« - Développent-ils d’autres habiletés que la simple transformation ?  
\- D’autres pouvoirs, je ne sais pas. Mais me semble avoir lu quelque part qu’ils peuvent tirer certains attributs de leur seconde forme en tant qu’humain. Un meilleur odorat, une ouïe plus fine, des petits détails comme ça.  
\- Et existent-ils des catégories distinctes, ou des races particulières ?  
\- Je ne comprends pas le sens de ta question ?  
\- Je ne sais pas trop. Aleksa s’humecta les lèvres, encore plus nerveuse. Une race qui naitrait avec ce genre de dons. Ou la seconde forme se manifeste chez l’individu en relation avec la croissance normale d’un être humain.  
\- Tu veux dire progressivement au lieu du jour au lendemain ?  
\- Oui, tout à fait. »  
Décidément, cette conversation semblait passionner le professeur. Son regard ne la quittait plus et semblait fouiller le sien à la recherche d’elle ne savait pas trop quoi. Peut-être simplement de la vérité.  
« - Non, de ma propre expérience, je n’en ai jamais entendu parler. Tu es la première personne à me parler de ce genre de créature. D’où cette idée te vient-elle ?  
\- Je ne sais pas trop, tenta-t-elle de se justifier. Je me rappelle avoir lu un roman jeunesse quand j’étais plus jeune et il y avait ce genre d’individu. J’ai toujours cru qu’il s’agissait de métamorphe, mais il semblerait que non, puisque les personnages étaient nés de la sorte. Les premières manifestations n’avaient rien à voir avec une transformation. »  
Le professeur s’avança davantage sur sa chaise, très intéressé.  
« - Ah non ?  
\- Non, c’est un peu comme tu parlais tout à l’heure, plus des sens qui se développent. Et puis un côté très primal, très animal, instinctif même.  
\- Tu piques ma curiosité, ajouta-t-il. »

Aleksa savait qu’elle avait susciter son attention dès qu’elle avait proposé les métamorphes quelques cours plus tôt, mais là, il buvait ses paroles. Sans doute était-il étonné d’apprendre de nouvelles choses de la part d’une simple élève ? Après tout, il avait l’habitude d’être celui qui dispense de ses connaissances aux plus jeunes. En même temps, elle sentait que plus elle en divulguait et plus il lui serait difficile de faire croire à son histoire de roman jeunesse. Mais force était d’avouer que d’en parler la soulageait d’un poids. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais c’était ainsi.  
« - Et puis, c’était de plus en plus intense, jusqu’à prendre le dessus sur presque tout. Au point de mordre et d’attaquer physiquement d’autres enfants, ou même les adultes.  
\- Intéressant, l’encouragea-t-il.  
\- Avec le temps, les héros apprenaient à contrôler ce côté impulsif de la créature en eux.  
\- Étaient-ils deux entités différentes, comme on le voit souvent chez le loup-garou ?  
\- Non, du tout, c’était vraiment plus comme si l’humain ne faisait plus qu’un avec l’animal et qu’il devait apprendre à redevenir humain.  
\- Tu te rappelles le titre de ce roman ?  
\- Non, ça remonte à il y a trop longtemps et comme j’adore la lecture, beaucoup de roman sont passés entre mes mains depuis. C’est juste qu’avec le cours de l’autre jour, ça m’ait revenu en tête et ça m’a surpris de ne rien trouver de tel dans la cryptologie. L’auteur devait avoir une imagination débordante, coupa-t-elle au plus court en se faisant la plus convaincante possible. »  
La petite voix de sa conscience, beaucoup trop ressemblante à celle de Sarah pour le coup, lui rappela à quel point elle était mauvaise menteuse.  
« - Oui sans doute, mais j’aurais bien aimé jeter un œil à cet ouvrage. Une telle créature serait un magnifique sujet d’étude. Les nouveaux sujets dans mon domaine se font plutôt rares.  
\- Désolée, le nom ne me revient vraiment pas, assura-t-elle. »


	9. Chapter 9

Toujours sans la quitter des yeux, Jones se releva de son siège et s'éloigna à reculons.  
« - Un café ou un thé ? »  
En se déplaçant sur sa chaise pour le suivre des yeux, quelque chose glissa de sa poche et s'écrasa au sol. La jeune femme se pencha et récupéra son cellulaire. Elle vérifia si tout était en ordre et remarqua l'heure. Il était déjà passé 17h30.  
« - Merci, mais je dois décliner. Je suis attendue pour le diner et il se fait tard. Je crains fort que Nicolae n'alerte la gendarmerie si je leur pose un lapin encore ce soir. »  
Elle éclata de rire, mais la blague ne prit pas sur son interlocuteur. Une ombre passa devant ses yeux, comme s'il désapprouvait la tournure que prenait la conversation ou peut-être seulement le fait de nommer Nicolae ? Aleksa se racla la gorge et se releva à son tour, faisant comme si elle n'avait pas senti le froid qu'avait jeté sa plaisanterie ratée.  
« - Je vous... te remercie beaucoup pour le temps accordé. Ce fut instructif, dit-elle en approchant de la porte.  
\- Et pourtant, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir répondu à tes questions. Bien au contraire, c'est toi qui m'en as appris.  
\- Si un expert tel que toi n'as jamais eu vent de l'existence de la race dont je t'ai parlée, c'est qu'elle n'existe probablement pas, le rassura-t-elle.  
\- Je vais tout de même pousser ma propre petite investigation, sait-on jamais. Il est rare qu'un auteur ne s'inspire d'absolument rien pour créer une histoire. En passant, si le titre te revient, tu m'en fais part ? Peut-être que j'arriverais même à entrer en contact avec l'écrivain, connaitre la source de cette idée.  
\- Oui, promis. »

Sur ce, elle n'attendit pas qu'il la raccompagne. Aleksa le salua cordialement et quitta la pièce qui lui semblait de plus en plus oppressante. Devant l'insistance de son professeur, elle avait peur de se trahir. Comment le prendrait-il ? Jones avait bien dit qu'une telle créature serait un magnifique sujet d'étude. 

À cette pensée, l'image de sa personne emprisonnée dans une petite cage aux barreaux de fer, lui passa par la tête. Avec pour seul compagnie, un bol de nourriture, une bouteille d'eau, une couverture crasseuse et un Sebastian en train de la regarder au travers le grillage. Sarrau sur les épaules, enlignant les mots à une vitesse folle sur un bloc-notes, il gardait un air très sérieux au visage. Elle rigola seule en chemin. Elle eut l'impression d'entendre Sarah lui dire qu'elle ne serait pas contre l'idée de faire l'objet d'une recherche approfondie si c'était le professeur Jones qui la menait.

 

« - Tu rentres encore tard ce soir.  
\- J'avais encore des recherches à faire et j'ai dû consulter mon prof afin d'avoir un peu plus d'informations, avoua Aleksa à un Nicolae qui l'attendait seul à table. »  
Tous les autres membres de la famille s'étaient déjà éclipsés. Comme personne ne mangeait, peut-être ne s'étaient-ils tout simplement pas donner la peine. Elle était au courant, à quoi bon maintenir les faux semblants ?  
« - Il t'a retenu après tes cours ? demanda ce dernier avec étonnement.  
\- Oui, il n'avait pas le temps de parler de tout ça directement après sa classe alors il m'a proposé de le rencontrer à son bureau vers 16h30, dit-elle en toute honnêteté. »  
Le visage de Nicolae passa de soucieux à mécontent.  
« - Aleksa, ce n'est pas très sage un tête-à-tête avec un étranger, encore moins dans un endroit clos comme un bureau quand tout le monde est parti.  
\- Ça n'a pourtant rien d'irrégulier, surtout à la fac. Nous sommes tous adultes et les professeurs professionnels.  
\- Certains ne le sont pas.  
\- Le professeur Jones l'a été en tout cas. Je te rassure Nicolae. Il a juste répondu à mes questions. On a discuté à propre des métamorphes et ça s'est arrêté là. Je suis ici, saine et sauve, comme tu peux le voir. »  
Les sourcils de l'homme s'arquèrent soudainement. Elle attrapa quelques tranches jambons et une pelletée de riz pour emplir son assiette. À cette heure, elle se mourrait de faim et elle ne pouvait se passer de faux semblants pour le moment.  
« - Encore les métamorphes ? Je croyais que ce n'était que pour ton devoir.  
\- Bien sûr que ce l'était, se défendit-elle un peu trop brusquement.  
\- Alors pourquoi pousser encore plus loin ? »  
Elle ne sut quoi répondre sur le coup. La jeune femme fit semblant d'avoir la bouche pleine et prit tout son temps pour mastiquer. Elle devait trouver quelque chose pour se défendre et pas n'importe quelle bêtise, Nicolae ne mordrait pas – sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeux de mots.  
Pendant qu'elle jouait la comédie, l'homme la scruta attentivement. L'étudiante détourna les yeux. Elle avait encore cette mauvaise impression qu'il lisait en elle.  
« - C'est juste que je suis très curieuse de nature et que je n'aime pas rester sans réponse, finit-elle par lâcher pour échapper à son regard calculateur. »  
Elle se sentait rougir sous l'insistance de Nicolae et elle avait besoin de se dépêtrer avant que ça ne devienne gênant.  
« - Pourtant, il me semble bien avoir rencontré plus fouineuse que toi. Tu ne poses pas beaucoup de question. »  
Elle avala de travers et fit un effort monumental pour ne pas s'étouffer. Nicolae faisait sans doute allusion au fait qu'elle n'avait toujours rien dit à propos de sa découverte à leur sujet. Ne sachant que répondre de plus, elle haussa les épaules.  
« - Loin de moi l'intention de te bousculer, lâcha-t-il avec un sourire charmeur dont lui seul avait le secret. »  
Aleksa sentit son cœur chavirer lorsqu'il posa une main, froide, sur la sienne. Geste simplement bienveillant de sa part à lui, mais qui créa une envolée de papillons dans son ventre à elle.  
« - Je ne sais pas si c'est par manque de curiosité ou seulement si le mythe des vampires n'a pas déjà tant été abordé dans mes cours que j'ai plus trop envie d'en savoir davantage. »  
L'homme lâcha sa main et s'adossa à sa chaise. Tout de suite, elle regretta la perte de contact charnelle, mais surtout, elle craignait l'avoir blessé.  
« - Je me suis mal exprimée, corrigea aussitôt l'étudiante.  
\- Alors ?  
\- Pour être honnête avec toi Nicolae, je ne sais pas trop. Visiblement, ta famille et toi, êtes plus près du mythe appelé le vampire moderne. Sinon, je ne serais plus là pour en parler. »  
Un sourire, un tantinet triste, se peint sur le beau visage de son interlocuteur. Elle ne voulait surtout pas le froisser, mais on ne pouvait pas appeler un chat, un chien.  
« - Et tu ne prends pas tes jambes à ton cou ? ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil question d'alléger un peu l'atmosphère.  
\- Attends, je te dirais non, mais si tu m'emmènes dans la forêt et t'arrache la chemise pour me montrer que tu brilles au soleil... je te garantis que je fais mes valises et que tu n'attendras plus jamais parler de moi, répondit la jeune femme avec un sérieux hilarant. »  
Le vampire éclatant de rire. Un beau grand rire clair et franc. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit. Quel son magnifique. À bien y penser, c'était sans doute la première fois qu'elle l'entendait s'esclaffer ainsi.  
« - Peter m'avait bien dit que tu avais fait le rapprochement.  
\- Rassure-moi, ce sont des bêtises, aucun de vous ne brillent pour de vrai ?  
\- Non, le soleil ne nous est pas bénéfique.  
\- Il ne semble pas vous être hostile non plus. Du moins, pas comme on peut le lire dans beaucoup de livre. »  
L'homme appuya ses coudes sur la table, beaucoup plus détendu.  
« - En effet, le soleil ne nous brûle pas, mais il amoindrit nos forces. Et l'âge du vampire est aussi un facteur, plus il est jeune et plus il est affecté. Contraire à la lune, qui elle accroit nos pouvoirs.  
\- Évidemment, comme je l'ai remarqué dès mon arrivée, vous ne mangez rien.  
\- Non, nous nous nourrissons exclusivement de sang, c'est sans doute le mythe le plus véridique d'entre tous. Dans notre cas, nous parlons surtout de sang animal.  
\- Y'a une différence entre l'animal et l'humain ?  
\- Une grosse, oui. Le sang animal ne nous apporte rien de plus qu'un estomac satisfait. Tandis que celui de l'humain nous rend plus fort et comme la lune, donne un très grand coup de pouce à nos pouvoirs.  
\- Et vos pouvoirs ?  
\- Un peu différents pour chacun d'entre nous. Je dirais qu'ils sont le reflet de ce que nous possédions déjà en tant qu'humain, sauf que la transformation en a décuplée la portée.  
\- Dans ton cas ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret. »  
Il lui semblait déjà connaitre une partie de la réponse, mais elle avait besoin d'en avoir le cœur net.  
« - Encore humain, j'étais passionné par l'illusion, la magie, la force de l'esprit. Alors déjà à cette époque, j'étais ce que l'on appelle un mentaliste et avait plus d'un tour dans mon sac.  
\- Ce qui veut dire qu'au moment où on se parle, tu es en mesure de lire dans les pensées des gens.  
\- En effet, même si la plupart du temps, le langage corporel suffit à lui seul à donner des réponses claires.  
\- Je n'étais pas folle alors quand j'avais cette désagréable impression que tu lisais en moi.  
\- Tu m'en vois désolé si je t'ai mis mal à l'aise, mais c'est plus fort que moi lorsque je suis inquiet.  
\- Autre chose, juste pour faire bonne mesure ?  
\- Et moi qui croyait que tu n'étais pas curieuse, dit-il en souriant. J'ai un pouvoir de persuasion très puissant, il me suffit d'un contact physique. »  
Aleksa ouvrit alors grand les yeux. Venait-il, juste là, alors qu'il posait la main sur la sienne, de la pousser à avoir cette conversation alors qu'un moment avant, elle n'en avait pas du tout l'envie ?  
« - Rassure-toi, mon geste n'avait aucune seconde nature. Tu as agi de ton propre gré. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je n'ai pas besoin de mes pouvoirs pour deviner ce qui te trotte dans la tête. Disons que tu penses très, très fort en ce moment. »  
De nouveau, il lui fit un magnifique sourire. Ses doutes fondirent, tout comme son cœur.  
« - Et toi, n'as-tu rien à m'apprendre ?  
\- Moi ! »

 

Aleksa et Nicolae venaient de rejoindre le salon. Après en avoir terminé avec l'interrogation sur le vampire qu'il était, l'homme lui avait offert un thé dans un endroit plus confortable.  
« - Que pourrais-je t'apprendre au juste ? reprit-elle alors qu'ils s'étaient installés.  
\- Je suis peut-être un vieux vampire, mais la connaissance elle, est infinie.  
\- Je doute fort avoir quoi que ce soit à t'apprendre.  
\- Et pourtant ! Si tu m'en apprenais sur toi ? »  
La question la pris de court. Aleksa avait la bouche grande ouverte, ne sachant trop quoi répondre. 

Sur elle ? Depuis quand s'intéressait-on à elle ? Fallait-il donc ajouter « conversation agréable, mais un tantinet malaisante* avec Nicolae » à la liste déjà plutôt longue de choses étranges qui étaient arrivées dans cette journée ? Elle se promit d'aller directement au lit après cet entretien : pour faire sûr de n'ajouter aucune autre drôlerie. C'était bien suffisant comme ça.  
« - Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il pourrait y avoir d'intéressant à mon propos. »  
La jeune femme se retourna vers le feu de cheminée. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il puisse fouiller dans ses pensées et ne voit ce qu'elle leur cachait.  
« - Quand j'y pense bien, tu en sais maintenant beaucoup plus sur nous, sur moi en particulier, que nous en savons sur toi. »  
Parce qu'il n'y a rien à savoir, eut-elle envie de répondre.  
« - Tu... tu aimerais savoir quoi au juste ?  
\- Je connais ton parcours académique, la ville d'où tu viens et... c'est à peu près tout. »

Il y avait un petit quelque chose de bienveillant dans le regard de Nicolae à ce moment. Si elle ne s'était pas raisonnée, elle aurait cru qu'il y ajoutait même une once de tendresse.  
« - Bon, en gros, mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture, quand je n'avais de cinq ans, finit-elle par lâcher d'un ton plus abrupt qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.  
\- Je suis désolé. »  
Elle haussa les épaules, après tout, cela remontait à si longtemps auparavant. Aleksa n'avait plus ressenti de peine à ce propos depuis des années déjà.  
« - J'ai donc fini en centre d'accueil. C'est à cet endroit que j'ai passé le plus gros de ma vie.  
\- Pas de famille d'accueil ou d'adoption alors ?  
\- Quelques essaies, mais aucune famille avec qui ça a cliqué. J'ai quitté le centre à mes 18ans. J'ai donc couru les maisons de jeunes et les petits emplois pour subvenir à mes besoins. Et puis, quelques années plus tard, me voici ici. Avec mon premier emploi stable, un vrai toit sur la tête et des études en cours. Vous ne la savez pas, mais vous m'avez donné une chance unique en m'engageant en tant que nounou ici. »  
La jeune femme n'avait pas plané ce petit aveux. Avec le regard attentif et paternel de son interlocuteur, elle se sentait en pleine confiance. Le sourire de l'homme s'élargit soudain.  
« - Tu n'as pas eu un parcours facile, il me semble. C'est dommage, tu aurais mérité mieux. Tu es si douce, si posée, réfléchie quoi qu'un peu retardataire. »  
À ces mots, il vint la rejoindre auprès du feu, comme il l'avait fait deux soirs plus tôt. Cette fois, il ne s'occupa pas de sa blessure, il la prit doucement contre son torse, un bras autour de ses épaules. 

Aleksa n'appréciait pas beaucoup les marques d'affections, les contacts physiques trop directs, insistants ou envahissants. Cette fois, elle ne broncha pas. Elle laissa Nicolae la réconforter, à sa propre surprise. Cependant, elle réprima un frisson étrange en voyant à quel point le froid de sa peau était inhabituel et contrastait face à la douce chaleur que lui procurait sa tendresse.  
« - Je n'ai pas toujours eu autant de contrôle sur ma personne, avoua-t-elle soudain à mi-voix.  
\- Le contrôle de soi est le combat d'une vie, renchérit Nicolae sur le même ton de la confidence, toujours en la serrant contre lui. Surtout pour nous.  
\- Les humains n'aiment pas ce qu'ils ne sont pas en mesure de comprendre, mais ils ne cherchent pas non plus à comprendre. »

Nicolae ne releva pas l'étrangeté de ses paroles. Pas non plus qu'elle parlait des humains comme si elle ne faisait pas partie du groupe. Il se contenta de resserrer son étreinte en gardant le silence. Peut-être était-ce dû à ses pouvoirs, ou simplement parce qu'il était intelligent, mais il comprenait que cette simple conversation renfermait beaucoup plus d'émotions qu'Aleksa ne voulait en montrer. Savait-il que jusque-là, elle ne s'était encore jamais ainsi approchée de quiconque ? Il posa un délicat baiser à la naissance de ses cheveux.


	10. Chapter 10

Une semaine s’était écoulée depuis son tête à tête avec Nicolae devant le feu suivi de ses aveux. Aleksa devait l’admettre, cela lui avait beaucoup fait de bien, même si elle n’avait proféré que des demi vérités. Le soutient total et presque aveugle de Nicolae lui avait fait tourner la tête à ce moment. Et contre toute attente, la jeune femme avait eu de la difficulté à se détacher de lui quand enfin il lui avait proposé d’aller se reposer pour la nuit.

Elle ne lui avait peut-être pas avoué ce qu’elle était en réalité, mais elle avait cette impression qu’il se doutait de quelque chose. Nicolae étant fidèle à lui-même, préférait sans doute attendre qu’elle passe aux aveux d’elle-même plutôt que de poser trop de questions. Se montrer trop insistant semblait être contre nature pour lui. Aleksa craignait qu’il ne lise dans ses pensées afin d’étancher sa curiosité à un moment ou un autre de leur conversation, mais il sembla avoir tenu sa promesse de s’en abstenir.

Depuis ce soir-là, la fébrilité que l’étudiante ressentait face à l’ainé des Bartholy avait laissée place à un étrange mélange d’appréhension, d’impatience, mais aussi – elle devait bien l’admettre – l’envie de revivre des moments aussi intimes à nouveau. Un désir parfois difficile à contenir et qui la poussait quelques fois, à chercher, à pousser un contact physique plus ou moins bien dissimulé.

Quant à Nicolae, il semblait que pour lui, cette soirée n’avait rien eu d’aussi troublante. Il agissait comme il l’avait toujours fait, ni plus froid, ni plus chaud. Se présentant aux heures de repas pour lui faire la conversation, animant ces moments autour de mets qu’il ne touchait évidemment pas. Comme elle l’avait bien supposé d’ailleurs, les autres membres de la famille ne se donnaient plus cette peine. Il était donc le seul à entretenir cette image plutôt conviviale de repas familiaux… à deux. S’il ne fuyait pas la présence de la jeune femme, il ne la cherchait pas non plus. 

Aleksa s’était donc faite à l’idée : Nicolae n’avait agi qu’en tant que chef et protecteur de la famille. Il désirait sans doute son bonheur, mais cela s’arrêtait pour lui. Et puis, pouvait-elle réellement se laisser espérer plus ? N’avait-on jamais vu de relation vampire/autre race étrange, dont on ne sait rien, qui tourne bien ? Si c’était comme on le voyait dans les films, ce genre de relation n’avait rien de conventionnel. Et encore plus, il était fort à parier que le patriarche de la famille désapprouve totalement. Après tout, ça se comprenait plutôt bien : les chats ne s’amourachent pas des souris. 

 

Il était 2h00 am passé, tout le monde dormait ou du moins était dans sa chambre. De ce qu’elle en savait, les vampires n’avaient pas de réel besoin en matière de sommeil ou très peu. Pour repos, ils se retiraient de leur chambre pour profiter du calme de la nuit. Il n’y avait que Lorie pour profiter d’une routine semblable aux humains de son âge. Question d’être fraiche et d’humeur pour l’école le lendemain. Cette pensée tira un sourire sadique à Aleksa. Lorie de bonne humeur relevait du rêve éveillé. Elle n’imaginait même pas ce que la pauvre enseignante devait endurer avec elle comme élève. 

Tout le monde se reposait, sauf la jeune femme. Sur la pointe des pieds et en nuisette, elle descendait l’escalier principal. Fort heureusement, n’ayant besoin que de la faible luminosité telle que celle de la lune, elle se mouvait sans un bruit dans l’obscurité du manoir. C’était une chance quand on sait à quel point ses hôtes avaient l’ouïe fine.

En gardant une oreille attentive, elle traversa le hall et se rendit au salon. Le feu se mourrait dans l’antre du foyer et la pièce était plongée une quasi obscurité apaisante. Personne à l’horizon.  
« - Parfait, chuchota-t-elle. »  
Toujours en mode ninja, elle jaugea l’immense bibliothèque dans la pièce. Il faisait noir et n’importe qui aurait eu de la difficulté à y discerner quoi que ce soit. Heureusement, Aleksa n’était pas n’importe quel humain normal, sinon c’aurait été mission impossible. 

Elle passa une bonne demi-heure à passer en revue les reliures de chacun des bouquins présents. Presque tous tournaient autour du surnaturel ou de faits historiques. Aucun ne parlait ouvertement d’une race style loup-garou, mais sous un autre génome. Si bien qu’au bout d’un quinze minutes supplémentaires, la jeune femme arracha quelques ouvrages intéressants de leur place initiale et les apporta jusqu’au bureau qu’utilisait habituellement Nicolae quand il s’occupait de la paperasse familiale. En s’asseyant, Aleksa remarqua que l’odeur de l’homme imprégnait la pièce, comme si ça présence y était en quasi permanence.

Pendant un court instant, elle ferma les yeux et huma le délicat parfum, mélange d’une synthétique eau de toilette et de l’odeur naturelle de sa peau. Oui, une des caractéristiques de son espèce lui donnait des sens beaucoup plus fins, comme elle l’avait laissé sous-entendre lors de sa conversation avec le professeur Jone. Néanmoins, après quelques instants, elle trouva étrange que l’endroit soit aussi imprégné.

Cette pensé eu à peine effleuré son esprit qu’elle relevait précipitamment la tête pour être certaine de ne pas être épiée. Aleksa redoutait devoir expliquer sa présence ici au beau milieu de la nuit. S’il faille que Nicolae découvre qu’elle soit encore sur le cas des Métamorphes, elle aurait sans doute beaucoup de difficulté à se défendre cette fois-ci. Toujours seule, aucun bruit. Elle imputa donc l’effluve au fait que l’homme se trouvait très souvent dans cette pièce. À force, il avait fini par y laisser sa trace. Simple et logique, non?

À la faible clarté de la lune, elle effeuilla un premier livre, rien. Puis le second, toujours rien. Aleksa finit par se lasser au bout du sixième essaie infructueux. Elle se massa les tempes avec vigueur. Tout ce temps passé dans les livres lui donnait la migraine. De plus, elle n’avait rien avalé de très substantiel depuis l’épisode du steak. La nourriture humaine était savoureuse, mais peu nutritive, si elle continuait, la faim viendrait à bout de sa patience. Déjà, son humeur s’en ressentait à la Faq, Sarah n’avait cesse de lui rappeler sa mauvaise mine.

La fenêtre entrouverte derrière le bureau lui envoyait l’air de l’extérieur : petite brise fraiche et revigorante. C’était le moment idéal pour une balade nocturne. Ici, elle tournait en rond de toute manière. C’était inutile de s’épuiser davantage. La nuisette de satin glissa le long de son corps et échoua à ses pieds, la laissant complètement nue pour un instant. Le court moment qu’il lui fallait pour se transformer et disparaitre par cette même fenêtre. 

 

L’odeur enivrante de la forêt se mélangeait à celle de la sueur animale. Quelque part, en bordure du domaine des Bartholy, un jeune cerf courrait à perdre haleine. Dans l’immobilité du soir, un brusque mouvement de fougère trahis sa position, mais cela ne l’arrêta pas. Bien au contraire, dans sa panique, il redouble d’ardeur. Si bien qu’il commit un faux pas, s’emmêla une patte dans un lierre rampant avant de s’affaler de tout son long au sol. Il ne mit qu’une fraction de second à se remettre sur pied, mais c’était l’instant de trop. 

Le crac d’une branche se fit entendre et il se retrouva de nouveau au plancher. Cette fois, incapable de se relever. Une douleur fulgurante lui empoigna la gorge. L’odeur ferreuse du sang se répandit dans l’atmosphère, le rendant complètement fou d’effroi. Une bête géante le surplombait. De tout son poids, elle l’écrasait, l’empêchant de fuir. De larges crocs lui attrapèrent la nuque et la lui brisa d’un violent coup sec. Bien que toujours vivant, il lui était désormais impossible de faire le moindre geste. Seuls ses yeux lançaient des regards affolés aux alentours. 

Après s’être assurée de son immobilité, la bête lui empoigna sauvagement la gorge et serra doucement l’étau de sa morsure. Bientôt, la proie cessa complètement de lutter, de respirer. L’éclat de vie quitta ses yeux et le calme reprit ses droits dans la forêt. Seul le regard émeraude du chasseur, deux petits points dans cette obscurité morbide, donnait vie à la scène macabre.

C’était Aleksa en chasse. Il ne restait rien de calme, pausé et innocent en ce moment. Qu’un prédateur assoiffé de chaire fraiche. Qu’une bête dont l’instinct lui dictait la conduite. Ses pupilles dilatées et ses iris presque incandescent donnait un aspect plus que surréaliste à la jeune femme forme sous sa forme animale.

Avec force, elle se releva, le cerf toujours entre les dents, et transporta sa victime au pied d’un arbre. Ses intentions étaient évidentes, elle allait passer à table, confortement installée sous le couvert d’un grand pin, à l’abris des regards indiscrets. Le félin relâcha finalement le cou et la carcasse s’écrasa dans un bruit mât au sol. 

Une main s’accrocha avec une fermeté déconcertante à la peau tendre de son col et l’envoya à plusieurs mètres en arrière, très loin de sa proie. Le grand félin s’effondra avec un atroce bruit contre un arbre centenaire. Si ce n’avait été de sa condition particulière, plus de la moitié de ses os se seraient brisés sous l’impact. Le souffle coupé et l’esprit embrouillé, Aleksa n’arriva pas à se remettre sur patte de suite. Si bien que son adversaire l’attrapa de nouveau, par la gorge cette fois, et la maintint fermement contre le tronc de l’arbre qu’elle venait de percuter. Sous son poids, le smilodon peinait à reprendre son souffle.  
« - Qui es-tu, grogna une voie au travers la brume de son esprit. Qu’es-tu ?! »

Déjà avec l’excitation de la chasse, la jeune femme mettait souvent un très long moment à recouvrer ses esprits. Ajouté à cela, l’impact contre l’arbre, elle était complètement abasourdie. Elle n’arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement et son assaillant était si fort qu’il la maintenait immobile sans difficulté. Elle tenta de se débattre, mais avec l’énergie que lui avait coûté la chasse, c’était inutile.  
« - Qu’es-tu ! ragea de nouveau son adversaire.  
Seul un grognement étouffé s’échappa de sa gueule. 

Aleksa fit un nouveau plongeon, s’affala de tout son long à quelques pas de sa proie. L’animal se releva avec difficulté. Elle se secoua la tête à plusieurs reprises, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Elle devait absolument reprendre le dessus pour affronter ce qu’il y avait devant elle, c’était vital. Comme parler clairement lui semblait nécessaire, elle n’avait d’autre choix.

Doucement, l’éclat lumineux de ses prunelles s’effaça. L’humaine reprenait ses droits sur l’instinct animal de peine et de misère. Cependant, elle ne reprit pas sa forme originelle de suite. En cas de menace, elle était beaucoup plus apte à faire face en tant que tigre à dents de sabre géant que simple jeune femme, nue comme un verre. 

Aleksa releva enfin la tête. Dans ses yeux, se lisait l’éclat d’une intelligence supérieure, mais aussi une teinte de panique et d’appréhension.

Nicolae se tenait à deux mètres d’elle, les yeux rouge sang, les canines visibles et en position d’attaque. Il ne lui laissa pas le loisir de le détailler plus longtemps. Déjà, il s’élançait vers elle à une vitesse époustouflante. Elle eut à peine le temps d’esquiver l’attaque en roulant sur le côté, étouffant une plainte rageuse.  
« - Je te laisse deux choix, gronda Nicolae d’une voix menaçante qu’elle ne lui reconnaissait guère. Tu réponds à mes questions ou demain ta précieuse ami de la FAQ se retrouvera seule à faire ses études. »

Comment lui dire qu’elle ne pouvait lui répondre quoi que ce soit d’intelligible sous cette forme ? Ou encore qu’elle n’avait pas très envie de se retrouver complètement nue et à sa merci en tant qu’humaine. Aleksa avait beaucoup de difficulté à accepter de se retrouver en position de faiblesse, mais Nicolae semblait très sérieux face à sa menace.

Ils s’affrontèrent quelques longs instants. L’émeraude de ses yeux rivés au pourpre des siens. Comme si la seule force de leur regard suffisant pour transpercer l’âme de l’autre. Un coup de vent glacial passa entre eux, donnant un mouvement aux tissus, cheveux et poils dans cette scène devenue tout à coup statique. 

« - Qu’est-ce qui se passe ici ? Je croyais qu’on n’irait à la chasse que demain. »  
Peter apparut dans leur champ de vision. Sans un bruit, il rejoint son frère avant de porter son regard dans la direction que ce dernier fixait.  
« -Qu’est-ce que … ?  
\- Aleksa, lâcha Nicolae dans un souffle.  
\- Quoi !? »  
Immédiatement, Peter imita l’aîné. Ne sachant trop à quoi s’attendre, il sortit les crocs à son tour et pris une position défensive. 

Ne voyant pas comment s’en sortir face à deux vampires, la jeune femme n’avait plus le choix. Face à ses deux adversaires, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.  
« - D’accord, ça va, dit-elle enfin en reprenant sa forme originelle, mais gardant une position prostrée. »  
Naturellement, Peter laissa retomber sa défensive et lui donna sa veste de cuir. Heureusement, elle arrivait à lui couvrir leur plus important, mais elle continua de frissonner sous la brise.  
« - Si je répondais que je ne sais pas, me croirais-tu ? » 

Les deux hommes avaient raccompagné Aleksa à la maison. Toujours un œil sur elle comme s’ils craignaient qu’elle prenne la poudre d’escampette à la moindre occasion. Peter s’occupait maintenant d’allumer le feu tandis que Nicolae lui donnait sa nuisette, mais il refusa qu’elle regagne sa chambre pour se changer. Il outrepassait ses propres inhibitions. Il préférait ne pas lui laisser la moindre chance de fuir.  
« - Ça va, lui dit-elle avec hargne alors qu’il gardait un œil vigilant sur elle. Où veux-tu que j’aille de tout façon. Le peu que je possède est ici, les gens que je connais sont ici, mes études sont aussi ici. »

Drogo entra en coup de vent dans le petit salon. Un sourire sadique au visage en regardant Aleksa très peu vêtue. Il ne cacha même pas l’intérêt un peu trop flatteur alors qu’il détaillait avec minutie chacune de ses courbes.  
« - Alors, on se fait une petite fête privée et on ne me convie pas ?  
\- Assieds-toi, lui ordonna Nicolae avec un regard sévère au visage.  
\- Qu’as-tu encore fait petite chose pour que nous devions sagement t’observer dans ta plus glorieuse tenue ?  
\- Tu peux juste contenter de fermer ta gueule ! lui lança-t-elle acerbe. »  
Elle n’avait pas l’habitude d’être aussi vulgaire, mais dans le moment, les yeux indiscrets qu’il promenait sur sa silhouette l’enrageait. La situation était déjà assez choquante à elle seule, Aleksa se serait très bien passé de la présence encombrante du cadet de la famille.  
« - Tu es sous notre toit, je te prierais de rester polie. Drogo, arrête de la déshabiller des yeux, un peu de respect ne te tuera pas ! La même règle s’applique dans ton cas. »  
Les deux lâchèrent un soupir exaspéré avant de regarder dans la direction opposée.

« - Alors ?  
\- Alors je t’ai résumé tout avant de revenir ici. Je croyais que c’était plutôt clair.  
\- Et tu crois que je vais me contenter de cette piètre réponse. »  
Elle soupira de nouveau avant de prendre place à l’un des fauteuils.  
« - Tu veux que je te dise la vérité ou tu préfères que je t’invente des histoires seulement pour faire un récit plus long ? Alors voilà, laissa-t-elle tomber, regarde dans mes yeux et lis ce que tu cherches. Tu comprendras assez vite que je nage en pleine confusion depuis mon enfance. »

À sa plus grande surprise, elle perdait doucement le contrôle de ses émotions. Sa gorge se serra douloureusement et ses yeux picotaient. La jeune femme détourna le regard. Supporter le gris glacial des prunelles de Nicolae lui faisait encore plus mal que la vérité elle-même.  
« - Pourquoi crois-tu que je fais des recherche poussées sur les métamorphes depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. Pourquoi j’ai cherché des réponses auprès de ceux que je croyais en mesure de m’aider à trouver des réponses, soit le professeur Jones et toi. Penses-tu sérieusement que le sujet est une passion désintéressée ?  
\- Non, j’ai bien vu que l’intérêt dépassait largement celui d’un devoir étudiant.  
\- Et bien voilà l’explication. Sans plus ni moins. Tu sais tout ! En fait, aussi bien dire, tout le monde sait !  
\- Que ça ? insista l’ainé.  
\- Tu veux quoi de plus Nicolae ? »  
Elle tentait de garder un ton neutre, voir froid, mais Aleksa n’y parvenait pas. Plus il en demandait et plus elle se sentait faiblir. Ses mains étaient moites et tremblaient sur ses genoux.  
« - Tu n’as aucune idée ?  
\- Non aucune. J’ai cru que j’étais une simple métamorphe, mais on ne nait pas ainsi. On le devient.  
\- Tu es née…  
\- Comme je le suis, oui. Mes dons se sont manifestés doucement, suivant la propre évolution normale de mon corps.  
\- Ahem ! interrompit Drogo. Je peux savoir de quoi il est question ? Parce qu’en ce moment, je nage dans le brouillard.  
\- Ce ne serait pas la première fois que tu serais complètement perdu, le nargua-t-elle.  
\- Peut-être qu’il serait plus sage que tu ne joues pas la plus fine, il me semble que t’es pas en position de force là, la rabroua-t-il, toujours un sourire carnassier au visage. »

Complètement insouciante des conséquences, elle bondit sur le blondinet et le plaqua avec une force surhumaine. Si bien qu’il tomba assis sur le sofa, Aleksa à califourchon par-dessus lui. Ne s’attendant pas du tout à l’attaque, mais surtout à une telle force, le sourire de Drogo s’effaça de stupeur. Ses yeux s’ouvrir d’horreur lorsqu’il se rendit comte qu’il lui était impossible de simplement la repousser du revers de la main.  
« - La petite chose a aussi ses crocs, il est plus que temps que tu arrêtes de me prendre pour ta proie, susurra-t-elle tout près de son cou. Parce qu’il se pourrait bien que je morde moi aussi.»  
Lorsqu’elle s’éloigna un peu, toujours à genoux sur ses cuisses, elle le lorgna comme il le faisait toujours avec elle. Inversant ainsi les rôles. Et pour compléter le portrait, elle arborait elle-même de longues canines, des oreilles de félins et, moins visible sur le coup de front, un queue courte identique à celle qu’elle portait sous sa forme animale complète.

Complètement horrifié par la vision qu’elle lui offrait et la proximité d’une créature inconnue, il la repoussa en usant de toute sa force. Contrairement à lorsqu’elle avait été prise par surprise après la chasse, Aleksa anticipa le coup et se reçut avec aise sur ses genoux, utilisant ses mains pour tenir l’équilibre.  
« - C’est quoi ce foutu bordel, beugla le jeune homme dont les yeux venaient de tourné au rouge sous le coup de l’émotion. Vous étiez au courant ? »  
Cette fois, la question s’adressait directement à ses frères.  
« - On vient tout juste de le découvrir, de là la réunion en précipiter, avoua Peter.  
\- Et ça, c’était quoi au juste, ajouta Nicolae qui reprenait peu à peu son calme. Ni humaine, ni animale ?  
\- Une troisième forme, ou une demi transformation. Enfin, je crois. C’est l’explication à la plus logique. J’ai obtenu ma forme animale aussi naturellement qu’on se lance à l’eau, alors que celle-ci je l’ai travaillée, si on veut.  
\- Pourquoi, tu deviens encore plus atroce avec une transformation complète !!  
\- Toujours le bon mot pour parler aux femmes, ironisa-t-elle en réponse à Drogo.  
\- Je crois pas qu’on puisse te mettre dans la même catégorie, alors je te parle comme on parle à une anomalie. »  
Aleksa laissa s’échapper un rire froid.  
« - Parce que tu te catégorise comme normal toi ? C’est la meilleure. Si les vampires sont normaux, alors les loups-garous doivent être dans la catégorie des gentils toutous inoffensifs ! »

La comparaison fit tiquer les garçons.  
« - Tsk, ne nous compare pas à ces saletés de bestioles.  
\- Alors ne me dit pas que je suis infame pour avoir une nature particulière.  
\- Si ça se trouve, t’es un dérivé de ses bâtards !  
\- Bon, Drogo, tu te calmes ou je te sors, le menaça Nicolae à bon de patience.  
\- Et puis quoi encore, tu vas pas protéger cette chienne.  
\- Je suis plutôt du type félin, argua-t-elle. Mais j’apprécierais un soupçon de respect quant au choix de noms que t’utilises pour me désigner.  
\- Comme si c’était mieux. Bon sens Nicolae, ouvre les yeux ! grogna Drogo. On n’est pas la charité pour les pauvres bestioles. On ne commencera pas à recueillir chaque créature paumée parce qu’elles sont mignonnes à tes yeux.  
\- Tu devrais être content, lança soudainement Peter de son coin du salon.  
\- Tu veux dire quoi ?! »  
Malgré la question adressée à son frangin, le blondinet ne lâchait pas Aleksa des yeux. Ce qui arrangeait la jeune femme, puisqu’elle préférait miroiter ouvertement son hostilité que d’éclater en sanglots devant son frère ainé.  
« - Ce n’est pas toi qui te plaignais, hier encore, qu’on doive protéger une simple humaine. Semblerait qu’elle n’est pas tout à fait besoin de ta protection après tout.  
\- Je me suis aussi toujours plains qu’elle allait nous amener des ennuis. Capable de se défendre ou non, ça ne change absolument rien là-dessus. Qui nous dit qu’elle ne travaille pas pour quelqu’un dans le but de nous nuire ?  
\- Et puis quoi encore !? Je croyais pas que t’étais du type paranoïaque !  
\- Et je croyais pas qu’était un monstre, répondait le plus jeune des frères du tac au tac.  
\- Drogo, ça suffit. C’est la dernière fois que je le dis. Soit, tu te contrôle, soit je te sors. »  
Le ton de Nicolae monta d’un cran.

Au prix d’un effort qui sembla considérable, Drogo se rassit sur le sofa, croisa les bras, un air mauvais au visage.  
« - Il n’a pas tout à fait tort de te soupçonner, laissa platement tomber la figure paternelle de la famille. Tu connais notre propre situation depuis déjà un moment et il ne semble pas t’être venu à l’esprit de nous rendre la pareille.  
La déception dans la voix de Nicolae lui poignarda le cœur.  
\- Et qu’aurais-tu voulu que je t’avoue autre que ce que je suis en train de te dire. Regarde comment tu as réagi dans la forêt. Vous vous protégez entre vous alors que je n’ai que moi pour me défendre. »  
La noiraude s’assit à son tour, tentant de s’éclaircir les idées et trouver la manière la plus convaincante de faire valoir son point.  
« - Que je sois au courant de votre propre situation, c’est fâcheux pour vous, mais en même temps, vous êtes trois, sinon quatre à avoir un œil sur moi et en mesure de vous venir mutuellement en aide en cas de besoin. Advenant du cas où je voudrais réellement vous nuire, il vous suffirait de vous mettre ensemble et ainsi m’éliminer sans trace et sans le moindre effort.  
\- Tu crois que nous ferions, commença Nicolae avant qu’elle ne lève la main pour le stopper dans son élan.  
\- Ne m’interromps pas, j’essaie de m’expliquer et pour se faire, je dois exposer ce à quoi, moi-même je me trouve confronter, en quelque sorte. Mes idées sont légèrement brouillées, alors laisses-moi me rendre jusqu’au bout pour éviter de me perdre dans des détails inutiles. »  
Elle prit une courte pause, question de les laisser réfléchir à ses paroles.  
« - Alors quand on y pense bien, je suis complètement seule. Si je choisis de m’exposer, de me montrer sous mon autre facette… si jamais vous le preniez mal, un peu comme dans la forêt, mais qu’il ne te venait pas à l’idée de t’arrêter là. Je suis capable de me défendre contre un adversaire, mais vous êtes beaucoup plus nombreux. Qui… qui viendrait à mon secours moi ? Qui me protégerait ? »  
Les trois hommes refusèrent de répondre, se contentant d’écouter sa litanie.  
« - Personne ! Et ça toujours été comme ça. Si je suis passée d’un foyer d’accueil à un autre, c’est pour cette raison. Avant de savoir me contrôler, il m’arrivait d’attaquer les autres, de les bousculer avec un peu trop de force, de les mordre jusqu’au sang. À ce moment, on me droguait, on m’enfermait entre quatre murs, on me traitait comme une psychopathe. Parce que dans un monde où les humains ne croient pas en l’existence d’êtres surnaturels, tout ce qui sort du comportement dit normal, devient automatiquement une grave maladie mentale qu’on doit à tout prix mettre un nom dessus et une manière d’y mettre fin. »

Un lourd silence s’installa entre eux après cette confession. Avec tout ce qu’elle avait d’or et déjà discuter avec Nicolae, cet aveu ne venait que compléter le portrait que constituait sa jeunesse. Elle ne voulait pas de leur pitié, mais elle avait besoin de leur dresser le dessin complet de sa situation pour qu’ils comprennent ce qui l’avait mené à ne rien dire.  
« - Vous sembliez surpris de constater à quel point je n’avais pas peur de vous. Si c’est bel et bien le cas, c’est que je me sais capable de me défendre en cas de besoin. Mais même en sachant que je puis sans doute veiller sur moi-même, ça ne veut pas dire que je puisse m’exposer à tout va sans en peser le pour et le contre. Sans en calculer les risques. J’ai déjà suffisamment payé aux mains de simples humains… Je n’ai pas nécessairement l’envie de revivre ces traitements mais de la main de vampires. On ne se le cachera pas, vous avez d’autres moyens de me maitriser et me faire souffrir. Des moyens qui sont bien au-delà de la capacité d’un docteur, ses prescriptions à la con et ses chambres capitonnées. »


	11. Chapter 11

« - Tu devrais aller te coucher. Nous avons à discuter mes frères et moi, annonça soudain Nicolae. »  
Aleksa resta complètement abasourdie par le soudain changement de sujet. Non, mais elle rêvait là ! Comme s’il lui suffisait de regagner sa chambre, se glisser sous les draps pour dormir paisiblement. Il n’y avait toujours rien de clair et surtout, elle ne savait pas ce qui se passerait par la suite. Pas question de prendre congé alors qu’elle se sentait perdue et incertaine quant à son proche avenir.  
« - Tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter, ajouta-t-il se rendant compte du malaise. J’ai très bien compris tes raisons, je n’ai lu que la vérité et la sincérité durant ton discours. Et comme tu m’en as donné la permission, dans ta tête et tes souvenirs aussi. Mais maintenant, j’aimerais m’entretenir avec mes frères seul à seul. La révélation de ta vraie nature apporte une nouvelle dimension à cette famille. Certaines précautions et règlements devront être mis en place, autant pour notre sécurité que pour la tienne. »  
Il la raccompagna à l’entrée du salon, une main sur l’épaule pour la guider, évitant ainsi toute protestation. 

Peter se contenta d’un léger sourire en coin en guise de bonsoir. À son air teinté de remord, il s’excusait sans mot pour la tournure des évènements. Peut-être regrettait-il aussi d’avoir sauté aux conclusions un peu trop vite tout à l’heure. Le fait que l’ainé ait confirmé sa sincérité, sembla être largement suffisant pour lui. Comme il s’agissait de Peter, il était déjà tout pardonné. Du moins, c’est ce qu’elle tenta de lui faire comprendre avec un sourire confiant.

Drogo, quant à lui, gardait les yeux rivés à la fenêtre. Au moins, il s’abstint de tout commentaire supplémentaire. C’était déjà mieux que s’il avait tenu à continuer leur engueulade. Aleksa était certaine que la nouvelle serait plus difficile à avaler pour lui qui quiconque d’autre dans cette maisonnée. Après tout, il était celui qui l’appréciait le moins, c’était tout juste s’il arrivait à la tolérer. Et d’une certaine manière, elle arrivait très bien à se mettre dans sa peau et comprendre sa réticence.

Lorsqu’ils furent au pied du grand escalier menant à l’étage supérieur, Nicolae se tourna vers elle. Ces prunelles avaient retrouvé leur chaleur habituelle lorsqu’il s’adressa à elle.  
« - Je suis moi-même très sincère lorsque je dis que je comprends. Tu as raison, nous formons une famille et nous veillons les uns sur les autres depuis le tout début alors que tu as toujours fait chemin seule. Nos liens remontent à un passé si lointain, ils sont si ancrés en nous, que nous avons tendance à oublier ce que c’est d’être complètement seul à porter le fardeau d’un si lourd secret. Je suis certain que chacun d’entre nous aurait réagi de la sorte s’il s’était retrouvé dans ta situation. »  
Il fit une courte pause, la main toujours sur l’épaule de son interlocutrice.  
« - Il ne faut pas en vouloir à mes frères si la révélation les atteint un peu plus lourdement. Il leur faudra un certain temps avant de digérer tout ça. Surtout pour Drogo. Étant le plus jeune d’entre-nous, omettant Lorie, il n’a jamais su ce que c’était de se défendre seul. J’ai toujours été derrière lui pour le supporter, mais aussi à ramasser les pots cassés lorsqu’il fait des conneries. On peut le considérer comme l’enfant roi de la famille et ça a ses conséquences sur son comportement et jugement. N’ayant jamais fait face à l’adversité seul, il lui est plus difficile qu’à Peter et à moi de se mettre à ta place et de comprendre ta réalité. »  
Il posa doucement sa main libre sur son autre épaule et l’attira vers lui. Puis l’étreignit sans hésitation.  
« - Je voudrais que tu saches que tu n’es plus seule. J’avais bien senti que tu avais quelque chose de différent, mais j’aurais préféré l’apprendre directement de ta bouche plutôt que devoir te suivre pour connaitre la vérité. Bien que je comprenne tes raisons, je suis tout de même déçu. Dans une famille, la confiance est avant tout le plus grand atout. Si tu veux en faire partie, il te faudra le comprendre et nous faire confiance.  
\- Il me semble que Drogo ne serait pas tout à fait d’accord avec toi sur cette invitation à faire partie de la famille.  
\- Malheureusement pour lui, tu es déjà considérée comme l’un de ses membres. Même Lorie t’a accepté, bien qu’elle ait sa façon bien à elle de le montrer. Lui aussi finira par s’y faire. Avec un peu de bonne volonté de sa part et de la tienne, tout ira pour le mieux. Dans son cas, j’en fais appel à ta patience. »  
La noiraude retint un rire ironique. De la bonne volonté de la part de Drogo ? Et puis quoi encore : de la neige en juillet peut-être ? Et puis bon, il fallait avouer qu’elle avait toujours fait son possible pour le faire enrager plutôt que d’apaiser les choses. Elle-même devait être capable de mieux se comporter, non ? Il l’embrassa sur le front et prit enfin congé.

Malgré la chasse, la fatigue et les émotions, elle n’avait pas sommeil du tout. Aleksa refusa donc de s’étendre. À quoi bon s’installer sous la couette si ce n’était que pour tourner en rond encore et encore. Comment pouvait-elle espérer dormir avec tout ce qui venait de se passer et tout ce qui lui tourbillonnait dans la tête en ce moment ? Qui avait-il d’autre à faire dans ce cas ? Elle était confinée à sa chambre pour le moment. Sous l’emprise d’un grand stress, elle avait pour habitude de se défouler en chassant, mais si elle quittait le manoir à cet instant, cela briserait sans doute le peu de confiance qu’elle avait gagné auprès des Bartholy. La jeune femme n’avait pas d’autre choix, c’était sa chambre jusqu’à ce qu’elle aille à la faq le lendemain. 

Sarah trouverait sans doute quelque chose de sympathique pour qualifier sa mine. Ça ne faisait aucun doute, elle aurait l’air d’une morte vivant après une telle nuit. Excédée, elle fit les cent pas dans la pièce un très long moment. Elle se retint de ne pas grogner de frustration, car elle savait que ses hôtes et leur ouïe fine l’entendrait. Au final, Aleksa donna un coup de pied rageur sur sa valise qui trainait dans l’un des recoins de sa chambre. 

La noiraude retint de justesse un cri de douleur alors que l’objet faisait un vol plané, arrêté par la cloison d’en face. Dans sa chute, la valise se retrouva à l’envers et laissa tomber le peu de contenu qu’Aleksa n’avait toujours pas rangé dans ses tiroirs ou sa penderie. De la poche de devant, s’échappa un petit carnet noir à la reliure en cuir. Plus pour oublier la douleur qu’autre chose, la jeune femme le ramassa avant de s’effondrer dans le fauteuil de lecture. Elle feuilleta quelques pages sans y prêter une réelle attention. Elle massa son pied endolori jusqu’à ce qu’elle finisse par enfin se rendre compte que ce qu’elle avait en main n’était pas un bouquin d’école comme elle le croyait.

En effet, Aleksa était en train de regarder sans lire, le journal intime de sa défunte mère. Son seul et unique lègue de ses parents. Elle trimballait ce petit carnet, assez épais et usé, sans jamais en avoir lu le contenu. Le simple fait de le tenir entre ses mains avait toujours suffit à la rendre nostalgique, voir triste. C’était comme le rappel d’un passé qu’elle n’arrivait pas à se souvenir et dont il ne lui restait plus que quelques misérables flash embrouillés. La jeune femme s’était donc simplement contentée de l’emporter avec elle, partout où elle déménageait, toujours sans en découvrir le contenu. 

Mais à ce moment précis, le livre était grand ouvert sur ses cuisses. Les yeux rivés aux lignes manuscrites et pour une raison qu’elle ne s’expliquait pas, elle sentait qu’il était plus que temps qu’elle passe par-dessus la mort de ses parents. Qu’elle en fasse le deuil une fois pour toute. Après tout, on lui offrait une nouvelle famille. Il fallait bien qu’elle se fasse à l’idée que la première faisait maintenant parti d’un passé résolu et lointain. Pas de retour en arrière possible dans ce genre de situation. Aller de l’avant était pour elle le seul moyen d’enfin profiter de la vie pleinement. Lire ce qu’elle avait entre les mains lui permettrait sans doute de mieux prendre connaissance de ce qui fût, pour enfin aller vers ce qui s’en vient.

 

« - T’as passé la nuit sur la corde à linge ou quoi ?  
\- Oui, je me suis dis que comme ça je faisais une pierre, deux coups. L’uniforme et la fille tous propres pour le lendemain matin, blagua Aleksa alors que Sarah la détaillait de la tête au pied.  
\- Non, mais sérieusement… la semaine dernière t’as trimballé cet air morose tout du long et là, tu viens de virée à la mode zombie ? Il se passe quelque chose c’est certain.  
\- Le manque de sommeil, c’est tout.  
\- Y’a sûrement quelque chose qui explique ça. Quand on dort mal, il y a une raison.  
\- Toujours été insomniaque. C’est médical, pas besoin de quoi que ce soit d’autre, je t’assure, expliqua Aleksa en avalant un muffin à la volée. »  
Encore une fois, Sarah ne mordit pas.  
« - Si c’est le cas, t’as sûrement une prescription pour ça ?  
\- Non. En fait si, j’en avais une, mais elle a expiré il y a un bout de temps déjà. Et puis bon, ça allait très bien sans jusqu’à maintenant. Il faut croire que je devrais envisagée de prendre un rendez-vous prochainement, si ça ne s’améliore pas. »

Bien sûr, ce n’était que pour rassurer son amie. La jeune femme ne pensait pas une seconde avoir besoin de médication et connaissait très bien la raison de ces maux. Malheureusement, le fait de s’être exposée aux Bartholy était bien suffisant à ses yeux pour le moment. Elle n’avait pas très envie de dire la vérité à Sarah et devoir faire face à une autre grande discussion. Ça, c’était encore que dans le meilleur des mondes. Dans le pire, sa copine prendrait les jambes à son cou et se tiendrait le plus loin possible d’elle. Perdre sa seule amie de la faq, c’était hors de question. Sarah était tout ce qui lui restait de « normal » dans cette vie.  
« - Oh Aleksa, tu m’écoutes là ?  
\- Bien sûr !! Mais tu disais ?  
\- Que ça commençait bien là journée : on a cours avec le professeur Jones en rentrant !  
\- Super ! »

Sarah avait raison, le cours Jones avait été un très bon divertissement et lui avait fait oublier, pour un peu plus d’une heure, son horrible nuit. Le sujet n’avait rien d’aussi extravagant que les vampires ou autres espèces très reconnues, mais cela avait eu l’effet de tenir son esprit occupé tout le temps. Seul le regard légèrement inquiet de son professeur, lorsqu’elle s’apprêtait à quitter la pièce lui rappela qu’elle devait avoir un air de déterré.  
« - Mlle Anderson, puis-je avoir un mot en privé s’il-vous-plait ?  
\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit-elle en réprimant un soupir d’agacement. »  
À un moment de sa vie, elle aurait tout donné pour qu’on lui accorde ce genre d’attention, mais aujourd’hui, elle donnerait n’importe quoi pour qu’on la lâche un peu. Sarah lui fit un clin d’œil complice. Aleksa n’en verrait jamais la fin avec son amie qui lui prenait la tête chaque fois que Jones lui adressait personnellement la parole.  
« - Oui ? s’enquit-elle aussitôt la classe vidée.  
\- Je me demandais si tout allait bien.  
\- Merci, mais tout va pour le mieux. J’ai simplement quelques soucis niveau sommeil depuis quelques jours, rien pour s’inquiéter, je vous rassure.  
\- Certaine ?  
\- Oui professeur.  
\- C’est que… »  
Cette fois, Jones sembla un peu moins à l’aise et jeta un coup d’œil rapide à la sortie de la pièce. Comme si le sujet qui lui brûlait les lèvres à cet instant n’allait pas lui plaire et qu’il voulait s’assurer que personne d’autre n’épit leur petite conversation.  
« - C’est que je m’inquiète au niveau de vos hôtes.  
\- Vous vous inquiétez pour les Bartholy ?! demanda-t-elle complètement désarçonnée par la tournure des choses.  
\- Non pas pour eux, mais pour vous par rapport à eux.  
\- Je ne suis pas certaine de vous suivre là. »  
Ou l’était-elle un peu trop pour ne pas s’en inquiéter. Était-il au courant de quelques choses à propos de la famille ? Après tout, n’avait-elle pas toujours senti un aura surnaturel autour de son professeur, quitte à se demander s’il n’évoluait pas lui aussi au sein de cet univers ?  
« - Je veux dire… La famille Bartholy n’a pas très bonne réputation. Alors, vous voyant aussi mal en point, sans vouloir être insultant, je me pose des questions.  
\- Quelle que soit leur réputation, je vous assure que tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Les Bartholy sont de parfaits hôtes. En-dehors de Drogo qui est un… agitateur pour être polie. Mais ce n’est rien d’exceptionnel, il a une personnalité simplement plus narquoise qu’un autre. N’en reste pas moins qu’il sait se tenir. »  
Elle n’était pas certaine de croire en ses propres mots sur ce dernier point, mais en même temps, il ne l’avait jamais touchée, en bien ou en mal. Aleksa ne mentait donc pas.  
« - Leur père, reprit son interlocuteur, n’est pas apprécié dans tout Mystery Spell et…  
\- Et n’est jamais présent. Il est en voyage d’affaire depuis des semaines déjà et selon ses fils, n’est jamais à la maison. Sinon, ce n’est que pour de très courtes périodes. Pour preuve, je ne l’ai jamais rencontré.  
\- C’est sans doute mieux ainsi, argua l’homme avec une amertume à peine retenue. »

Aleksa savait déjà que le père Bartholy n’était aimé de personne en ville. Elle avait aussi remarqué la peur et la haine qui se pointaient chaque fois qu’un des garçons en parlait. Et encore, Lorie ne l’avait jamais ne serait-ce qu’une fois nommé alors qu’il était supposé être son père. Bien sûr, par père, ils voulaient dire celui qui les avait transformés, mais même sans lien de sang, ils auraient pu y avoir une certaine complicité ou encore affection. La jeune femme n’avait absolument jamais rien détecté de ce genre chez eux. Il y avait certes des liens très fort côté fraternel, mais c’était tout. Elle ne s’en était jamais formalisé, après tout, c’était leurs affaires. Elle n’avait pas à se montrer intrusive.

 

« - Alors, il t’a fait un numéro de charme ?  
\- Non Sarah, il est juste comme toi. Inquiet à propos de ma tête à faire peur et aussi à propos des Bartholy. »  
Son amie avala son jus de travers. Le rose lui monta aux joues.  
« - Ah ça ! Il n’y a personne à Mystery Spell qui les apprécie vraiment et c’est une toute petite ville. Les mauvaises langues se font vite aller et les réputations se créer rapidement : bonne ou mauvaise.  
\- Bien moi, j’en ai rien à faire des réputations venant de personnes mal intentionnées qui ne connaissent même pas les gens qu’ils calomnient. Oui, ils sont un peu étranges au premier abord. Oui, ils restent en retrait. Oui, ils préfèrent rester chez eux plutôt que trainer en ville. Oui, Drogo est une merde de première à qui il ne faut pas faire confiance…  
\- On parle de moi ? Il me semblait bien aussi que mes oreilles sifflaient depuis tout à l’heure. Alors petite chose, ajouta le blondinet en prenant place à ses côtés, tout ça m’a l’air passionnant ?  
\- On ne t’a rien demandé, argua-t-elle d’un air mauvais alors que Sarah fronçait les sourcils. »  
Aleksa se sentit rougir. Comme toujours, Drogo se pointait pile poil au mauvais moment. S’il n’avait entendu que la fin de la conversation, sans doute allait-il maintenant pensé qu’elle aussi médisait à leur propos.  
« - Allons les filles, on pourrait être gentil et bien s’entendre, non ? Il serait temps de rentrer les griffes… »  
Comme à toutes les fois que Drogo ouvrait la bouche, rien n’avait l’air sincère. Et il insista un peu trop au goût de la noiraude sur les derniers mots de sa phrase.  
« - Le grand frère arrête pas de me taper sur la tête avec sa douce petite Aleksa. Il faut tous être gentil avec la si douce et inoffensive petite chose, ajouta-t-il en pesant bien sur le mot « inoffensive ».  
\- T’as fini ton cirque là ? grogna Aleksa. Parce que moi, j’en ai déjà marre de t’entendre. »  
La noiraude se leva d’un bond, invitant son amie à en faire de même.  
« - Quand tu auras quelque chose d’intéressant à me dire et qui ne soit pas insultant, alors tu repasseras. Du reste, je crois qu’on peut continuer de s’éviter. De cette façon, tout le monde y trouvera son compte, même le grand frère. »  
Et elle quitta sans lui laisser le temps d’en rajouter.  
« - Pas besoin d’être aussi agressive. Une vraie tigresse ma parole ! lança-t-il depuis la table où il siégeait toujours avec son air moqueur. »  
Plus elles restaient près de lui et plus il pousserait la note. Elle en était certaine. Tant que Sarah ne semblerait pas suspicieuse, il continuerait à faire des allusions à sa propre condition juste pour la mettre mal à l’aise. Sans doute sa propre définition de taquiner quelqu’un, pensa-t-elle.

 

La journée se terminait et Aleksa n’avait plus qu’une idée en tête : rentrer au manoir et aller directement à la douche, puis dodo ! Elle n’en pouvait plus de Sarah qui lui lâchait des vannes à propos de son air. Elle se renfrognait à chaque fois, ce qui n’arrangeait sûrement pas les choses. Sac à dos en main, manuel de cryptologie dans l’autre, elle s’apprêtait à dire au revoir à son amie quand elles entendirent quelques cris enthousiastes provenant du hall principal de la faq.  
« - Il se passe quoi là ? Demanda la noiraude en rangeant le bouquin dans son sac avant de passer la bretelle par-dessus son épaule.  
\- Aucune idée, on va voir ? »  
Pour faire plaisir à sa copine, Aleksa accepta. De toute façon, elles devaient passer par là pour accéder à la sortie.

À première vue, rien de spécial. Ce n’était qu’un groupe d’étudiants agglutiné au pied d’un babillard.  
« - Attends, je me faufile. »  
Sarah lui fit un clin d’œil et disparue aussitôt parmi la foule. La métamorphe jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre avec impatience. Il se passa un bon cinq minutes avant que la frimousse surexcitée de sa compagne réapparaisse. Visiblement, elle participait à l’enthousiasme générale.  
« - Et puis ?  
\- Et puis c’est fantastique ! répondit la jeune femme du tac-au-tac. Ce sont les Nightmareden !  
\- Quoi !? »


	12. Chapter 12

« - Les Nightmareden ! insista Sarah l’air complétement exaspéré.  
\- Ouais d’accord, je suis pas sourde. C’est quoi les Nightmare truc machin chouette ? C’est là ma question.  
\- Quoi ? Tu ne connais pas ce groupe.  
\- Il semblerait que non. Éclaire ma lanterne, très chère amie. »

Les demoiselles reprirent le chemin vers la sortie pendant que Sarah s’extasiait en expliquant à Aleksa que les Nightmareden était en fait un groupe de musique qui connaissaient un franc succès depuis peu. La noiraude fût plus intéressée par l’enthousiasme de son amie qui faillit assommer deux personnes et faire un croche-pied à une autre tant elle mettait du corps et de l’entrain durant son explication. Selon Sarah, le trio composé de deux garçons et une fille, étaient sur une pente ascendant niveau popularité.   
« - En fait, la tournée, c’est tout nouveau. Avant, ils se produisaient surtout dans une petite salle spectacle downtown New York. Une espèce de grand bar-spectacle. J’ai assisté à l’un de leur concert quand je suis allée là-bas en visite chez une tante. Par pur hasard, mais je n’ai pas été déçue du tout, ils déchirent ! »   
Bien sûr, la jeune femme ne s’arrêta pas là dans son palpitant récit. En fait, si ce n’était été de leur habituel coin de rue où elles se séparaient toujours après les cours, elles y auraient peut-être passé une bonne partie de la soirée, si ce n’avait été de la nuit.

Mais ça avait du bon. Aleksa n’avait pas eu à se forcer pour entretenir la conversation. Sarah l’entretenait à elle seule. Au final, la métamorphe savait à peu près tout dudit groupe, ou du moins, tout ce qu’il pouvait y avoir d’intéressant surtout aux yeux d’une néophyte. Soit qu’en plus d’être trois, le chanteur, un dénommé Colin avait une voix sexy à souhait, un look d’enfer et une gueule à tomber. Malgré le portrait assez flatteur que son amie lui décrivit, ce ne fut rien de comparable à ce qu’elle déblatéra au sujet du batteur du groupe. Blond, beau comme un Dieu Grec, style surfeur Australien, un sourire colgate, une personnalité calme et passionnée… Enfin bref, la liste ne s’arrêtait plus. À un tel point qu’Aleksa soupira de soulagement au moment où elles mirent pieds à l’endroit où elles devaient se dire au revoir. Au moins, le dernier membre du groupe était une fille, elle ne s’attendait donc pas à ce que sa collègue de classe lui en dise aussi long à son sujet. Et surtout, elle ne fit pas la gaffe de la mentionner.

« - Je suis pas fan de métal, argua-t-elle enfin pendant que son amie reprenait son souffle. »  
Aleksa se demanda si son amie avait respiré du long de son monologue.  
« - Peu importe, il faut qu’on y aille, répondit cette dernière avec conviction en réajustant son sac à dos.  
\- Tu peux te passer de moi, non?  
\- Non, ça manque à ta culture, c’est plus qu’évident. Tu viens avec moi. Que t’aimes ou pas, ça te fera une sortie. À voir l’allure que tu te trimballes depuis deux semaines, c’est plus que bienvenue ! Et puis on ne dit pas « j’aime pas » tant qu’on n’a pas essayé. Tes parents ne te l’ont jamais appris ça ? »  
Aleksa se contenta d’hausser les sourcils. C’était un peu cru de ramener ses parents comme ça et Sarah s’en rendit compte sur le coup. Elle s’excusa pour son manque de tact. La jeune femme se contenta d’un geste de la main pour balayer le malaise et lui tournant le dos. C’était le moment où jamais. Se servant du malaise créer, elle s’éloigna à pas rapide espérant que son amie ne la retienne pas pour plus d’informations. 

En y réfléchissant bien, Aleksa abonda dans le même sens que Sarah. Elle n’était peut-être pas friande de ce genre musical, mais une sortir entre filles, loin de l’atmosphère un peu lugubre du manoir pourrait lui faire un grand bien. À condition que Nicolae soit d’accord. À la dernière seconde, elle se retourna et cria :  
« - D’accord, à condition que tu t’occupes de l’achat des billets. Et je dois voir si c’est ok avec mon horaire en tant que nounou aussi. Du reste, je te repairai par la suite.  
\- Pas de problème, c’est comme si c’était fait, s’exclama son amie. »

 

Elle arriva enfin à la maison. Exténuée, complètement vidée, mais enfin à bon port. Elle commença à envisager la possibilité de se glisser sous les draps en omettant la douche. La fatigue avait raison d’elle et Aleksa peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. Cependant, son estomac criait famine. Quel dilemme : manger ou dormir ! Elle jeta un coup d’œil vers la salle à manger déserte à cette heure tardive.  
« - Aleksa ! »  
Nicolae apparut à l’entrée du petit salon alors qu’elle atteignait la première marche du grand escalier.   
« - Tu as une minute ? »  
Non, pensa-t-elle en réprimant un bâillement. La jeune femme se garda sa réflexion pour elle-même et suivi l’homme dans le salon. Évidemment, avec la tirade interminable de Sarah, elle était encore en retard ce soir. Nicolae voulait sans doute tirer les choses au clair tout de suite.

En fait, il sembla que Nicolae avait mis fin à son fameux dilemme en lui proposant d’aller à la chasse ensemble. Toujours aussi attentif à ses besoins, il n’était pas sans savoir qu’il lui avait fait manquée sa proie la dernière fois. Sachant très bien lui-même ce qu’un manque de « nourriture » pouvait créer, il s’inquiétait pour elle. Il y avait aussi une étincelle de curiosité dans ces yeux aciers. Aleksa savait bien qu’il avait cette envie de connaitre sa façon de faire les choses : se transformer, chasser, se nourrir. D’un autre côté, elle-même se mourrait d’envie de le voir en action. Connaitre l’ampleur de ses pouvoirs, sa force, sa vitesse, son agilité ! Être un peu plus avec lui… Et puis, pourquoi pas un petit moment qu’à eux ? Elle chasse l’idée du revers de la main. Non, juste en apprendre plus sur lui, rien de plus !

Le tout débuta comme à son habitude. Pour s’assurer un meilleur taux de réussite, elle laissa son compagnon derrière, à l’observation. Elle se transforma comme à l’habituel et tenta d’oublier le regard bleu-gris qui suivait le moindre de ses gestes alors qu’elle se mouvait dans ce corps beaucoup plus agile. La démarche assurée, le pas feutré, la fatigue soudain envolée, elle ne fut pas longue à flairer la piste d’un lièvre. C’était peu de pitance, mais peu d’efforts si elle s’y prenait bien. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre une poursuite comme celle de la veille. Une bonne piste, se mettre contre le vent, pas de bruit et une finale en embuscade devrait faire l’affaire. Le souffle de vigueur que lui donnait sa transformation ne serait que de courte durée et elle devait reconnaitre ses propres limites. La jeune métamorphe n’avait qu’un essai, sinon ce serait encore la viande machinée du supermarché. La simple pensée de l’horrible goût donna un frisson.

Et efficace elle fût. Disparue l’acier qui lui plombait les membres, disparue l’anxiété de savoir Nicolae sur ses pas. Tout n’était qu’odeurs, adrénaline, battements de cœur qui vous vrillent les tympans et puis… tout se termina aussi vite que ça avait débuté. En fait, le vent avait été en sa faveur ce soir. Sans compter les années d’expertises qui lui donnaient un bon avantage sur le jeune animal. Inutile de dépenser des tonnes en énergie alors qu’il suffit d’y aller d’une approche furtive et d’un bon coup de patte à la tête. 

À bout de souffle, Aleksa s’écrasa sur ses pattes arrière, la proie entre celles de devant. S’autorisant un court instant de répit pour reprendre ses esprits, toujours sous l’emprise du « high » que lui procurait chaque fois la chasse. Seul maître de sa personne ? Son instinct animal. Nicolae atterrit sans bruit devant elle. Avec toute la grâce qui était sienne, il s’accroupit à quelques pas. Incertain s’il était sécure de l’approcher, il se teint à une distance respectable. En ce moment, la jeune femme n’avait pas ce regard qu’il lui connaissait. Elle ressemblait plus à la bête qui protège son repas qu’à une jeune femme en plein contrôle de ses moyens. 

Un grognement sourd s’éleva dans la nuit silencieuse. Pour la chasseresse en Aleksa, elle ne faisait pas face à un ami, un allié, mais bien à un pur inconnu. Non pire ! Un autre prédateur. Ses prunelles ambrées fixés sur lui, elle n’oscillait pas. Pourtant, malgré la menace, cette présence inopportune sur son territoire, quelque chose à l’intérieur de sa tête la retenait d’attaquer. Nicolae devinait la confusion se cachant derrière son regard sans en comprendre le sens. Il se contenta d’observer, les sourcils froncés, l’air songeur. L’animal se releva doucement. Laissant sa proie de côté, elle se mit à faire les cent pas. De gauche à droite, de droite à gauche. Son regard ne quittait pas Nicolae d’une milliseconde, mais elle ne donnait aucun signe d’attaque imminente. Il ne comprenait pas ce que cette parade signifiait. Il fit donc son possible pour se faire rassurant.  
« - Aleksa, dit-il d’une voix quasi inaudible. Je ne suis pas là pour te prendre quoi que ce soit. J’obverse, c’est tout. »  
Nouveau feule peu encourageant. Nicolae leva les mains en signe de défaite et recula doucement. Inutile de forcer le contact. Il suffisait d’attendre. Du moins, c’était de qu’il espérait. 

Alors qu’il faisait un pas de plus, en faisant attention de ne pas lui tourner le dos. Le félin cessa soudain de faire du surplace. Elle retourna brusquement à sa proie. Peut-être s’était-il suffisamment éloigné pour qu’elle l’oubli ? Le soulagement ne dura qu’une fraction de seconde. L’animal, le lièvre entre les dents, se dirigea dans sa direction d’un pas plus ou moins assuré.

Sur le visage de l’homme se lisait la confusion : il devait reculer d’avantage, se préparer à l’attaque ou …? À moins d’un mètre de sa personne, elle déposa le lièvre, fit quelques pas à reculons et écrasa ses fesses au sol à nouveau. La stupéfaction peignait les traits du vampire. Elle lui faisait quoi là ? Une seconde plus tôt elle menaçait de l’étriper s’il approchait et maintenant, malgré son air ronchon, elle la lui offrait ?

Pour une raison inconnue, il semblait bien que l’animal en elle attendait à ce qu’il fasse quelque chose. Ne comprenant toujours pas exactement quoi, il alla en direction de l’offrande. Nicolae déposa une main sur l’animal mort, tous ses sens en alertes, n’excluant pas la possibilité d’un piège. Aucune réaction. Aleksa se contentait de se nettoyer les pattes, l’ignorant. Il fronça les sourcils.  
« - Je crois ne pas comprendre Aleksa. Je suis supposé en faire quoi ? »  
Pour toute réponse, le félin se releva et, à l’aide de son museau, poussa sans cérémonie la proie et sa main vers sa bouche.  
« - Oh ! » fit-il enfin.   
Elle s’attendait à ce qu’il mange la bête, ou du moins en boive le sang.  
« - J’imagine qu’il serait malpoli de refuser de partager le repas puisque tu me l’offres. »  
En faisait rapidement le point, il n’y aurait pas de dommage. Comme il ne se nourrissait que du sang, elle aurait toujours la chaire à sa disposition. C’était gagnant des deux côtés. Le changement de comportement drastique le laissait encore septique, mais tant que cela apaisait la bête en elle, il attendrait pour les réponses. 

 

La gueule en sang, l’esprit encore embrouillé par le rush d’adrénaline, elle mâchouillait distraitement le fémur de sa proie. L’estomac enfin plein de viande rouge, elle reprenait peu à peu ses sens. Légèrement somnolente, ses pensées ne faisaient toujours pas de sens. Jusqu’à ce que l’humaine en elle reprenne enfin tous ses droits. Soudainement, elle se sentit dégoutante. Maintenant que tout était fini, la situation lui était intolérable. C’était comme se réveiller d’un cauchemar particulièrement troublant. Ses yeux, de retour à leur teinte habituelle, se tournèrent vers Nicolae.

Même avec ses yeux rouges, ses canines proéminentes et la petite goûte de sang au coin de la bouche, l’homme dégageait une bonne dose de classe. Rien en lui n’inspirait l’horreur alors qu’il venait à peine de se nourrir du sang de leur proie. Elle-même n’avait rien de plus que l’animal sauvage dont elle prenait l’apparence. Une bête couverte de sang, de fourrure et de terre… Répugnant ! L’os lui glissa de la bouche alors qu’elle prenait pleinement conscience de la tête horrible qu’elle donnait. Ce n’était pourtant pas la première fois qu’elle chassait, qu’elle mangeait de la chaire crue. Par contre, le faire devant un public, ça c’était nouveau.

Dans un élan de panique, elle prit ses jambes à son cou, laissant derrière elle un vampire complètement abasourdi. Son cœur battait la chamade, lui donnant l’impression de vouloir s’échapper de sa cage thoracique. La bile lui monta à la gorge. Les yeux exorbités, soufflant comme un boeuf, elle parcourut une distance considérable avant de se rendre compte que les pattes lui brûlaient. Et elle courut et courut encore. Toute rationalité mise de côté, elle parcourut une très longue distance. Si longue qu’elle-même ne savait plus où elle était. Seule se poumons en feu et son cœur paniqué la forcèrent enfin à ralentir et réfléchir. 

Mais Aleksa ne s’arrêta que lorsqu’elle entra en contact avec quelque chose de froid et humide. Elle prit une seconde avant de faire le point autour d’elle. Le froid mordant de l’eau la ramena subitement à la raison. Un étang ! Elle avait les quatre pattes jusqu’aux coudes dans un étang. Avant qu’elle ne puisse voir son propre reflet, elle enfonça la tête sous l’eau. Retenant sa respiration, elle se secoua vigoureusement, espérant effacer toutes traces du carnage qu’elle avait causé. 

Elle s’enfonça plus loin, là où ses pattes ne touchaient plus le fond. Quand Aleksa eu atteint le centre de l’étang, elle reprit sa forme humaine. Complètement nue, elle frissonna au contact de l’eau contre sa peau. Elle se frictionna les bras, puis se frotta le visage avec vigueur, faisant sûr de ne plus avoir la moindre trace de sang. L’amertume de ses larmes se mêla bientôt aux gouttelettes glissant le long de ses joues. Il y avait si longtemps qu’elle n’avait plus eu de crise de panique. Longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas senti cette envie de fuir, de courir jusqu’à ce qu’il ne lui reste plus d’énergie, que ses muscles supplient d’arrêter. Longtemps qu’elle ne s’était plus autant dégoûtée au travers les yeux d’un autre. Et pourtant… 

Pourtant Nicolae ne lui avait rien dit, rien fait qui ne puisse lui laisser supposer qu’il avait quelconque répugnance à son égard. Il s’était contenté de vider l’animal de son sang lorsqu’elle lui avait permi de toucher à sa proie. D’ailleurs pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui avait-elle laissé se nourrir de l’animal qu’elle avait tant peiné à tuer ? Il n’y avait qu’une réponse, qu’une réaction complètement portée par un instinct animal : celui d’avoir reconnu l’homme comme étant le mâle de son groupe. Les tigre à dents de sabre avaient-ils une hiérarchie semblable à celle des lions : une troupe accompagnée d’un ou quelques mâles dominants ? Ce mâle alpha que son côté animal reconnaissait maintenant comme le seul devant lequel elle accepterait de se courber. Le seul dont elle tolérait la dominance, la proximité, le contact charnelle… Autant tout cela faisait du sens, autant cela l’effrayait.

Une main se posa avec douceur sur son épaule. Perdue dans le cours de ses pensées plus que tumultueuses, Aleksa sursauta. Si tôt, elle reconnut l’odeur familière de son compagnon de chasse. Elle sentit ses joues s’empourprer, un mélange de malaise dû à sa nudité, bien que cacher par la profondeur de l’eau et la réalisation qu’elle venait tout juste de faire.   
« - Aleksa ? l’interpela Nicolae d’une voix douce, la main toujours sur son épaule.  
\- Tu as conscience que je suis complètement nue là, lui répondit-elle en évitant son regard, les joues en feu.  
\- Oui, mais je crois que tu es plutôt bien cachée pour le moment. J’avais besoin de voir si tu allais bien.  
\- Pourquoi tu fais autant de zèle ? lui demanda la jeune femme un peu plus brusquement qu’elle n’en avait l’intention. »  
Le malaise et la proximité la rendait encore plus nerveuse. Une part d’elle souhaitait que l’homme disparaisse. La laisse seule pour qu’elle puisse tranquillement reprendre contenance. Reprendre le contrôle sur ses émotions et caché ce qu’elle ne souhaitait pas montrer. Tandis que l’autre se mourrait d’envie de se jeter dans ses bras, savourant la douceur d’une étreinte rassurante.  
« - Parce que je me fais beaucoup de soucis à ton sujet en ce moment ! Tout allait très bien et puis tout à coup, j’ai vu ton regard devenir complètement affolé. Tu as détalée comme une biche, sans avertissement. Tu excuseras mon zèle, mais c’était plutôt inquiétant de mon point de vu.  
\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle après un petit silence. C’était hors de mon contrôle.  
\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? »  
La question était plutôt étrange vu les circonstances. Que pouvait-il faire ? Qu’espérait-il comme réponse alors qu’elle-même nageait en plein brouillard ?

Les larmes se remirent à couler doucement le long de ses joues. Aleksa tenta tant bien que mal de les cacher, mais ses efforts étaient futiles.  
« - T’est-il déjà arrivé de détester ce que tu étais. De réaliser ce que tu fais et te trouver terrifiant, dégoûtant, horrible ? lui demanda-t-elle en s’essuyant les joues du revers de la main. »  
Un soupir lourd de sens s’échappa de son interlocuteur à qui elle tournait toujours le dos.  
« - Si je dis : presque chaque jour de mon existence, je regrette ce choix que j’ai fait il y a plusieurs décennies et qui a fait de moi ce que je suis, le monstre que je suis… Ce fût un choix mené par le désespoir et la tristesse, mais un choix. Alors que toi, tu es née ainsi, alors je n’ose pas même imagine l’accablement qui doit peser sur ton âme par moment. »  
Faisant fit de sa flagrante nudité, Aleksa se retourna. Une tristesse sans fin se dessinait sur le visage du bel homme devant elle.   
« - Ne crois pas que je sois l’homme le plus heureux de ce monde. L’immortalité, la puissance, les pouvoirs ne sont que bien minces consolations face à la perte de mon humanité. Je suis ici dans cet étang glacial. Je ne ressens rien de plus que les vagues qui s’écrasent contre ma peau alors que tu en frissonnes de froid. J’ai vu tant de générations passées sans jamais pouvoir y prendre réellement racine, trop de risques. Tant d’années se sont écoulées, le monde a tellement changé que je n’ai jamais réussi à m’adapter à 100%. Aux yeux du commun des mortelles, je ne suis qu’un excentrique aux goûts vieillots alors qu’en fait juste suis coincé entre plusieurs époques sans m’identifier à aucune. Je vis dans un monde où je ne suis qu’un prédateur qui n’a pas sa place dans la chaine alimentaire. Une aberration sans but ! Je partage chacune de tes craintes. Mon âme, ou ce qu’il en reste, vit les mêmes tourments que la tienne. Mon anxiété de tous les jours fait écho à la tienne. »  
Ses deux mains reposaient sur les épaules de la jeune femme à ce moment. À chaque nouvelle phrase, il s’approcha un peu plus. Si bien que ses derniers mots ne furent qu’un léger murmure à l’oreille d’Aleksa. Un violent frisson lui parcourut l’échine lorsqu’il déposa une main au creux de son dos et l’attira doucement à lui. 

À ce moment, la jeune femme réalisa que Nicolae n’avait plus de chemise, complètement torse nu. Elle n’eut cependant pas le temps d’apprécier plus longtemps la définition de ses muscles saillants puisqu’il captura ses lèvres d’un doux baiser. La surprise fut telle qu’elle ne ferma pas les yeux, détaillant chacun de ses trais, la perfection de son visage, la carrure de sa mâchoire, la droiture de son nez… Aleksa laissa échapper un petit gémissement qui n’échappa à son compagnon. Il en profita pour approfondir leur baiser, forçant le passage de ses lèvres avec sa langue, savourant la douceur sa bouche. Elle finit par prendre conscience de ce qui lui arrivait enfin et se détendit. Ses paupières se fermèrent enfin et elle profita de l’euphorie que lui procurait ce soudain revirement de situation.

Au bout d’un court moment, ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Leur embrassade prenait une tournure beaucoup plus passionnée.  
« - Je ne ressens pas le froid de l’eau, mais je peux très bien trouver le réconfort dans la chaleur de ton corps, lui murmura-t-il en embrassant doucement son cou. »  
Aleksa ne répondit pas, elle se contenta d’incliner la tête pour lui donner un meilleur accès à son épaule. Elle s’accrocha à son échine alors qu’il promenait ses mains, explorant chaque courbe de son dos, longeant l’épine dorsale jusqu’à la courbure de ses fesses. Il en tira de nouveaux gémissements. Tout doucement, elle se laissa bercer par la brise nocturne et la bouche affamé qui la dévorait. Le feu qui brûlait dans sa poitrine et se propageait à la superficie de son corps, la protégeant du froid mordant de la nuit. Si le corps du vampire devant elle n'avait plus la chaleur de la vie coulant dans ces veines, visiblement, certaines fonctions vitales de son corps fonctionnaient toujours pleinement. Et tout aussi visiblement, l'homme avait cru bon se dévêtir complètement avant d'entrer à l'eau.


End file.
